Lágrimas de un Príncipe Traducción
by LindenCorina15
Summary: *Traducción: "Lágrimas de um Príncipe" de Tassy-Riddle.* Harry Potter es el príncipe más bello del reino. Y al cumplir los 17 años, se ve obligado a contraer matrimonio con su insoportable primo, Draco Malfoy. ¿Encontrará la felicidad con su prometido, O en los brazos de un imponente Conde, Tom Riddle? Slash. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Lágrimas de un Príncipe *Traducción***

Autora: **Tassy-Riddle**

Traductora: LindenCorina15

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: **Harry Potter** / Lord Voldemort (**Tom M. Riddle**)

Disclaimer: Nada en esto es mío y mucho menos "Harry Potter". Pertenece a J.K Rowling y a **Tassy-Riddle**.

Advertencias: **Slash** (Relación Chico x Chico) **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre los personajes) y **Mpreg** (embarazo masculino), por lo tanto, si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con esto, es simple: No lo leas. UA

Summary: Harry Potter es el príncipe más bello del reino. Y al cumplir los 17 años, se ve obligado a contraer matrimonio con su insoportable primo, Draco Malfoy. ¿Encontrará la felicidad con su prometido, ó en los brazos de un imponente conde, Tom Riddle?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Nota:**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

**IMPORTANTE:** La palabra "**doncel**" en la lengua española, significa: joven. En esta historia, sin embargo, está relacionada con la palabra _jovencita_, y caracterizara a un hombre como "hombre fértil". O sea, doncel será atribuido a los personajes del sexo masculino capaces de quedar embarazados. RECUERDEN QUE ES UNA HISTORIA "UA"

**Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Lágrimas de un Príncipe**

Erase una vez, hace muchos y muchos años, en una tierra lejana al este de Gran Bretaña, un reino bonito y afortunado llamado Hogwarts. Éste era divido en cuatro sub-reinos muy prósperos que vivían en plena armonía: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. En el sub-reino de Gryffindor era donde vivía la familia real. Por años los Potter gobernaron aquel reino, pero cuando el rey Alan Potter y su esposa, la reina Helen Potter, murieron, no contaban con un heredero varón. De esa forma, el trono paso para el único hijo, el bellísimo doncel James Potter, que en aquella época pasó a llamarse: James Potter-Black, cuando se caso con su mejor amigo, Sirius Orion Black. En ese entonces, se tornó rey, con James a su lado como rey conyugue, y tuvieron cuatro hijos. El más bello –de diecisiete años– era el príncipe más bello de todos los reinos, Harry James Potter-Black, un doncel. En el medio –con doce años– estaban las gemelas Alice e Isabelle Potter-Black. Y por ultimo –con ocho años– el hijo varón y heredero legitimo del trono, Alexander Orion Potter-Black.

Con sus diecisiete años cumplidos hace pocos meses, el joven príncipe de Gryffindor ahora alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, y para su total desespero, llegaba la hora de desposar a un noble de excelente familia. La belleza del príncipe doncel de Gryffindor era legendaria y recorría todos los reinos. Centenas de nobles iban al palacio apenas para conocerlo y acababan maravillados delante de tamaño encanto. Harry era un joven de porte altivo y al mismo tiempo delicado. Sus facciones eran finas, labios carnosos y rosados, piel suave como melocotón, cabello negro como noche y revuelto de manera sensual, su cuerpo era increíblemente esbelto y modelado por la esgrima y equitación, poseía una estatura naturalmente pequeña, pero eso apenas evidenciaba su aire dulce y angelical. Con todo, lo que hacía a más de uno contener la respiración en su presencia, era el par de relucientes esmeraldas que poseía en lugar de ojos. Sí, porque jamás un verde fue tan brillante como los ojos del joven príncipe. Algo que heredara de su abuela paterna, la gran Duquesa Lilian Black, madre de Sirius.

En ese momento, la cuestión de "desposar un noble de excelente familia" era discutida en el Salón de Banquetes donde Harry y James aprovechaban para tomar el café de la mañana. Sirius se encontraba en una reunión diplomática con el Conde de Ravenclaw, las gemelas estaban con sus tutores aprendiendo, probablemente, latín, francés o alemán, y el pequeño Alex jugaba en el jardín bajo el atento mirar de sus niñeras.

―¡Él no! ¡Cualquiera, pa, menos él! – Un aterrado Harry gimió y James apenas balanceaba la cabeza negativamente. Entendía que su hijo no soportaba el pretendiente escogido, pero también tenía consciencia de que era la mejor cosa a hacer, alianzas políticas, infelizmente la nobleza era así.

―Harry…

―¡Nosotros nos odiamos!

―Harry…

―Él no pasa de ser un mimado, pedante, egocéntrico, vanidoso, insoportable…

―¡Harry! – Interrumpió bruscamente, pues sabía que si le dejase, Harry continuaría catalogando las innumerables "cualidades" de su pretendiente hasta ponerse el sol. – Yo se que ustedes no se dan muy bien, pero es una oportunidad de conocerse mejor. El padre de él ya ha pedido tu mano y Sirius se la concedió.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero yo no me quiero casar con Draco Malfoy! ¡Primero me lanzo de un peñasco!

James apenas suspiro. Su hijo era tan dramático, con certeza heredo eso de la familia de Sirius.

―Piénsalo bien, hijo. Ese casamiento será muy importante para fortalecer las alianzas con nuestro reino.

―¡Pero yo no lo amo!

―Harry… – James entrecerró sus ojos y repitió las palabras que cierta vez oiría de su propia madre. – Amor es algo que tú encontraras solo en los libros que adoras, la vida real es completamente diferente. Jamás aparecerá un príncipe en un caballo blanco para salvar la doncella o doncel indefenso.

―¿Tú no amas a papá? – Preguntó sorprendido. Sus bellos ojos verdes brillaban intensamente.

El más mayor sonrió.

―Claro que le amo, pero ese amor surgió de la compañía y del pasar del tiempo. Ya éramos amigos, y eso también ayudo mucho.

―¿Nunca te habías enamorado de alguien, antes de conocerlo?

―Emm… – En aquel instante, el pensamiento de James lo llevó varios años atrás y el recuerdo de un par de relucientes ojos negro dio a su corazón un vuelco. – Yo era mucho más joven, Harry. No tuve tiempo para eso.

El joven pareció creerle, porque asintió y volvió a adoptar una expresión indignada:

―¡Eso no es justo, pa!

―Dale una oportunidad, quien sabe si las cosas entre ustedes comienzan a mejorar. Sabias que del odio al amor solo existe un paso?

―Linda filosofía, pero quiero verla en práctica.

La pesadilla de Harry no era nadie más, nadie menos, que su primo Draco Lucius Malfoy. A pesar de tener completo terror a la idea, Harry sabía que el insoportable chico era definitivamente la elección más indicada para pretender su mano. Al final, era el único hijo de los nobles más ricos e influyentes de la región: el Duque de Slytherin, Lucius Henrique Malfoy y su esposa Narcisa Black-Malfoy, la única hermana de Sirius.

―Harry, yo se que para ti será difícil, pero prométeme que harás lo posible para enorgullecernos a tu padre y a mí. – Pidió seriamente, encarando al chico con cariño y comprensión.

El joven príncipe sabía que jamás conseguiría negarle nada a su adorado Pa. –Era el hijo más apegado a James– Él apenas suspiro:

―Bien, ¡pero si él comienza a irritarme, te juro que le dispararé un poco!

―Hahahaha… Perfecto, ya eso es otra cosa.

Compartiendo la sonrisa de su Pa, Harry no pudo evitar acordarse de una infancia no muy distante, cuando Draco le atormento por la primera vez con una absurda idea de casamiento.

**(Flashback)**

Un majestuoso sol bañaba las tierras del reino de Hogwarts en cuanto la familia real se divertía en el jardín del palacio. El rey conyugue, en ese momento, estaba confortablemente sentado bajo la sombra de una especie de tienda de seda para proteger al pequeño bebé en sus brazos de los peligrosos rayos del Astro-rey, y observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro a su hijo más bello jugar con un conejo blanco, corriendo de un lado a otro, sin importarle su inmaculada túnica verde-agua que acentuaba el lindo brillo de sus ojos. El pequeño doncel de diez años irradiaba felicidad en cada sonrisa, ofreciendo una imagen digna de ser retratad, pues ninguna criatura podría ser tan dulce, bella y amada por los seres de la naturaleza como lo era Harry.

―Que Dios conserve esa inocencia. – James pensó en voz alta, mimando al pequeño Alex de dos años que finalmente dormía en sus brazos, sin despegar los ojos de su primogénito.

A algunos metros de allí, las traviesas gemelas de seis años hacían apuestas para ver quien subía más alto con equilibrio, llevando a sus pobres niñeras a la locura, pues no les importaba que sus bellos vestidos de color rosa se levantasen con el aire del viento. El rey Sirius, por su vez, se encontraba en el salón del trono con su cuñado, el Duque Lucius Malfoy, conversando –más precisamente, negociando– el futuro de Harry. Lucius estaba acompañado por su único hijo, un varón de trece años llamado Draco Malfoy, que escuchaba toda la negociación en silencio con una expresión indiferente, más sonriendo tontamente por dentro.

Draco estaba enamorado de su primo desde los diez años de edad, cuando en unos de los bailes reales, el pequeño doncel de siete años le ayudara a levantarse del piso, pues se había tropezado por la punta levantada de un bello tapete, con una encantadora sonrisa en sus rosados labios. En aquel instante, Draco pensó haber visto un ángel, un lindo ángel de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos desordenados. Y como buen hijo único mimado, quiso aquel ángel para sí. Harry, sin embargo, se alejó como si nada hubiese pasado para ir a jugar con otros niños que lo llamaban, dejándolo perplejo e indignado por haber sido dejado de lado. Aquella noche, Draco intentó aproximarse al moreno de alguna forma que aprendiera, jactanciándose y burlándose de otros, disminuyendo los amigos de Harry. Obviamente, no le acertó. La única cosa que consiguió fue que el bello ángel lo repudiase.

Desde entonces, siempre que podía Draco intentar llamar la atención de Harry, hacía de todo, pero no conseguía nada con ser arrogante y antipático, solo acababa atormentando al niño solo para tener aquellos bellos ojos esmeraldas posados en sí. En esos tres años, el deseo de tener aquel pequeño ángel para él solo aumentó, así como la aversión de Harry para con su irritante presencia.

―¿Por qué no deseas ir al jardín a jugar con tu primo, Draco? – Sirius convidó amablemente.

El niño, por su parte, lanzó una rápida mirar a su padre viendo que éste asentía, hizo una sutil reverencia en acuerdo con las palabras del rey.

―Si me permite, Majestad.

―Adelante.

―Con permiso. – Pidió educadamente, ansiando el encuentro con el objeto de su deseo, pero manteniendo la característica mascara de frialdad que aprendió con su padre, imperturbable.

Llegando al jardín, saludó respetuosamente al rey conyugue y caminó hasta unos espaciados arboles, donde el lindo moreno de ojos verdes parecía buscar algo. El andar de Draco era naturalmente altivo, combinado con sus impecables vestimentas: camisa de seda azul marino levemente bordada y un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color, en piel legítima en la parte superior.

―¿Perdiste alguna cosa, principecito?

Harry inmediatamente detuvo la búsqueda por su pequeño conejito que huyó y reviró los ojos al oír la conocida, e irritante, voz de su primo.

―¿Qué quieres ahora, Draco? – Preguntó con impaciencia, volteándose hacia el mayor.

―Uy… estamos sensibles hoy. – Sonrió con burla. Adoraba ver aquellas brillantes esmeraldas centelleando de furia. – ¿Colocaron menos chocolate en tu leche de la mañana, mi Príncipe, para dejarlo en este mal humor?

―No, pero un insoportable proyecto de serpiente albina siempre acaba con mi día.

―Oh, estamos innovando la lista de insultos, felicidades. Pero si fuese tú, Harry querido, tendría más respeto con mi futuro marido.

―¿Qué? – La linda cara del moreno mostraba confusión y asco.

―Lo mismo que has oído. – Dijo con autosuficiencia, aproximándose sugestivamente al menor. – En algunos años, tú me pertenecerás y deberás obedecerme en todo. No aceptaré ningún tipo de rebeldía o insulto, así que debes irte acostumbrando.

―Te has quedado loco… Prefiero mucho más tirarme a los leones antes de casarme con un idiota como tú.

―Ya lo veremos, Harry. – Estrechó sus bellos ojos grises, tirándolo repentinamente por la cintura. – Solo algunos años más, y cuando nos casemos, tú aprenderás a hacer todo lo que yo digo.

―¡En tus sueños, idiota! – Dijo por entre los dientes apretados de odio.

―Oh, si… No aguanto la espera. – Tomándolo por sorpresa, Draco juntó sus labios en un casto beso, apenas un roce, que llevó un intenso color rosado a los cachetes de Harry.

Con un fuerte empujón, el moreno consiguió soltarse, e inmediatamente corrió hacia su Pa diciéndose a sí mismo que preferiría meter la mano en una cesta de cobras antes de ser forzado a casarse con aquel atrevido rubio. Éste, no en tanto, parecía en las nubes por saborear los dulces labios de su ángel, prometiéndose que no lo dejaría escapar jamás, pues aquellos labios con sabor a miel eran destinados a ser suyos.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

**~•~**

Dos días habían pasado desde que James le contara a Harry sobre la elección de su pretendiente, ahora, cómodamente sentado en una de las carrozas reales, el joven Príncipe se dirigía al castillo del Archiduque Albus Dumbledore que aparte de ser su padrino, también asumía el cargo de consejero real. Era un poco más de una hora de viaje, en la cual Harry observaba el paisaje en cuanto sentía el atento mirar de su criada personal sobre él, ya que a pesar de bordar un bello mantel de mesa por el camino, ella no descuidaba de su príncipe. Minerva McGonagall estaba con el pequeño doncel desde que éste naciera, y a partir de entonces, lo cuidaba como si fuese su propio hijo. Después de todo, con alguien tan dulce como Harry era difícil no apegarse y encariñarse.

Pronto se detuvieron frente al simple pero hermoso castillo familiar Dumbledore. Albus vivía aislado del mundo, con solo sus pocos empleados y un exótico pájaro llamado Fawkes. Se sabía que era el único descendiente de esa noble familia, y nunca se había casado. Siendo solo un varón, no se preocupaba por el aspecto extraño, ofreciendo siempre sonrisas y gestos amables con todos.

Albus desde siempre fue amigo de los Potter y consejero real, por su gran sabiduría ayudó a crear y prosperar con ese bello reino, pero detrás de sus sonrisas cariñosas, si se miraba a sus sabios ojos turquesas, se podía leer claramente que vivió una gran decepción en el pasado. Sin embargo, el hombre bondadoso nunca comentó nada al respecto a nadie, y cuando se le preguntaba por qué no estaba casado, él se limitaba a sonreír y a decir que no tuvo mucha suerte en asuntos del corazón.

―El Príncipe Harry está aquí para ver al Archiduque Dumbledore. – Minerva anunció calmadamente a uno de los sirvientes del castillo, sin que descendieran de la carroza.

―Inmediatamente, señora. – Pronunció después de una profunda reverencia al príncipe. – Por favor, vengan conmigo.

El criado entonces los llevó al salón principal para que esperasen al Archiduque y siguió a la cocina para mandar a preparar un té. Luego, un amable noble apareció con una radiante sonrisa indicando su satisfacción por recibir visitas de su ahijado. Con un conjunto de pantalón de lino beige y una bella túnica bordada, azul marino, por encima, Dumbledore marcaba su elegante y jovial presencia.

―¡Mi joven Príncipe!

Harry logró sonreír, quebrando el protocolo y corrió para abrazarlo.

―¡Padrino!

―Imagino el motivo de tu visita. – Comentó, sin dejar de abrazar al chico. – La semana pasada estuve con tu padre y él me contó sobre el pedido de tu mano.

El pequeño apenas suspiro, sentándose nuevamente en el confortable sofá de caoba, con el Archiduque a su lado. Con una respetuosa reverencia, Minerva se había apartado para darles más privacidad.

―El señor sabe que no lo soporto.

―Lo sé.

―¿Por qué, en toda la inmensidad del reino de Hogwarts, mis padres lo escogieron? Parece que lo estuvieran haciendo para condenarme.

―No digas esas cosas, Harry. Tú sabes muy bien que la familia Malfoy es la más influyente de todo el reino. Sin contar el hecho de que él comparte la sangre real por ser tú primo.

―Pero Alex es quien heredara el trono.

―No obstante, la nobleza es así. Predica la "pureza de sangre", cuanto más noble, mejor.

―Eso es injusto… – Murmura con un gracioso puchero.

―Sin duda, pequeño, pero no siempre podemos vivir lo que soñamos.

Harry notó que los ojos del noble oscurecían ligeramente al pronunciar aquello, como si viajase a un pasado distante que comprobase la exactitud de sus palabras. Siempre quiso saber los detalles de la juventud de su padrino, pero cuando le preguntaba, éste esquivaba con una impresionante destreza que luego le hacía desistir. No obstante, él creía que un día descubriría la verdad, cuando el mayor estuviese listo para contarle.

―Lo peor es que no siento nada por él, ni siquiera cariño fraterno. Solamente antipatía y repulsión.

―Quien sabe como el tiempo… – Suspira. – Ambos tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, Harry, a veces esa arrogancia es toda apenas una máscara.

―Una máscara muy bien colocada, digo de pasada.

Albus no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

―Es muy difícil ver un casamiento hecho por amor hoy en día, principalmente en la tierra en que vivimos. Las alianzas políticas, infelizmente, son esenciales para la buena administración de un reino.

―Mi Pa me habló sobre eso, con menos delicadeza, pero lo dijo.

Los dos observaron en silencio a un criado servirles el delicioso té de jazmín, entonces el príncipe continuó:

―Él dijo que el amor es algo que solo encontraré en los libros y no aparecerá ese héroe idealizado para salvar al pobre personaje indefenso.

―Tú sabes que es verdad. – Sorbió, degustando el té.

―Lo sé, pero… No quiero un héroe. Soy feliz sin ser entregado al villano.

El Archiduque dejo escapar una risa divertida, balanceando la cabeza negativamente.

―Nadie se ha embarcado en un compromiso con un pensamiento así, Harry. Mientras tanto, el joven Malfoy es su prometido, pero las cosas pueden cambiar. Nunca se sabe lo que pasará mañana.

―Es lo que espero.

―Ten paciencia y fe de que las cosas tomarán su rumbo de una mejor manera posible.

―Que los ángeles te escuchen, padrino.

La conversación y los sabios consejos de Dumbledore tomaron el resto de la tarde, así que, cuando el sol ya se puso, Harry y Minerva regresaron de vuelta a la Corte. El joven príncipe se encontraba más sereno, pues las palabras del Archiduque habían suavizado un poco su indignación, ofreciéndole una esperanza de que el casamiento no ocurriese. Con todo, su repentino buen humor se esfumó cuando, al llegar al palacio, su Pa le avisara que en pocas horas los Malfoy llegarían para una cena.

**~•~**

Ahora Harry se encontraba en frente del espejo contemplando una falsa sonrisa que necesitaría llevar por toda la noche. La preciosa camisa perla que llevaba bajo su túnica de hombro verde esmeralda, acentuaba su aire angelical, porque las mangas eran anchas y de un pie de largo que pasa por sus suaves manos. Los pantalones de seda blanca marcaba perfectamente las piernas bien formadas y un hermoso juego de collar, anillos y pulseras de oro enriquecía la tierna imagen. La delicada corona que se posicionaba en el negro cabello sexy del joven príncipe, declaraba su condición real, y en opinión de Harry, representaba las tristes esposas que lo llevarían al matrimonio.

―¡Harry! – Dos voces exactamente iguales sacaron al joven príncipe de su estupor.

Dos sonrientes gemelas acababan de saltar en su cama, sin preocuparse por arrugar los bellísimos vestidos azules, llenos de pliegues, lazos y bordados. Las gemelas Potter-Black poseían, sin duda, la belleza de sus padres, con un par de ojos avellanas como los de James y cabellos negros hasta la cintura, sedosos, como el de Sirius. Y por supuesto, que adoraban a su hermano mayor, a quien le hacían la vida imposible. Como en aquel momento…

―¡Tu querido prometido llegó! – Isabelle sonreía.

Era simplemente imposible diferenciar una de la otra, apenas James lo conseguía.

―Él y nuestros queridos tíos… – Alice añadió con sarcasmo. – parecen locos por verte.

―Ustedes están adorando verme camino al purgatorio, ¿no es eso?

―Sí.

―¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

―Pero nosotros te queremos…

―…Eres nuestro hermano mayor.

―¡Y no llegues tarde, futuro señor Malfoy!

Al mismo tiempo, las dos salieron corriendo, antes de que tuviesen sus pequeños cuellos reales retorcidos por un irritadísimo Harry.

En ese exacto momento, una de las familias de mayor prestigio en el reino ingresaba en el castillo. Sus bellos ojos, fríos como verdaderas piedras de hielo, recorrían toda aquella majestuosa estructura. Porque, sin duda alguna, el castillo Potter-Black era un verdadero símbolo de magnificencia.

En la entrada, a un lado del patio, estaba el salón de actos del Pabellón del Reloj; una amplia escalera de mármol que conducía a la primera planta. Al norte, el Salón de los Vanos y a los tribunos de la capilla, que seguía a la Sala de Espectáculos y, para el sur del pabellón central, la Sala de los Guardias y la Galería de la Paz. Ésta ultima conducía al Salón de los Marshalés, que ocupaba toda la planta del Pabellón del Reloj: todo, era de dos plantas. Esta sala se iba al patio lateral, White Hall, después al Salón Louis Potter II, Salón del Trono, Sala Hermes Potter XIV y finalmente la galería Antonieta Potter, que a su vez conducía al Pabellón Floral.

El ala sur fue ocupada en el primer piso al lado del jardín, por los aposentos del Rey y de su conyugue, y los aposentos de los príncipes y princesas. Una pequeña escalera al vestíbulo vinculado a las habitaciones; la planta baja que daba al patio, entre el Pabellón del Reloj y el Pabellón Floral se conectaba al servicio del Rey y al palacio.

El ala norte albergaba la capilla en el Pabellón de la Capilla, que se situaba en el primer piso, junto al Salón de los Vanos y las tribunas de la capilla. El ala entre este pabellón y el Pabellón de Marzan, en el extremo norte del palacio por un pasillo estrecho, conducía al Pabellón de Marzan, estaba las habitaciones ocupadas destinadas a los jefes de estado en visita oficial y nobles que se hospedaban en la corte. Todo el palacio fue decorado de la forma más hermosa, con pinturas, platería, cristalería, adornos de plata, oro y piedras preciosas, muy rico en caoba oscura para los muebles y roble real.

―El Duque Lucius Henrique Malfoy, su esposa, la Duquesa Narcisa Black-Malfoy y el heredero Draco Lucius Malfoy. – Un sirviente anuncio solemnemente la entrada de la familia al Salón de Marshalés, una especia de gigantesca y magnifica antesala, donde esperarían el inicio de la cena.

―Majestades.

Los Malfoy hicieron una respetuosa reverencia.

La familia Potter-Black ya se encontraba en la estancia, excepto por Harry, y asintieron educadamente a su cumplimiento. Las gemelas jugaban con sus muñecas, sentadas en el magnífico sofá de terciopelo. El pequeño Orion, a su vez, recibió los mimos de su niñera mientras se divertía con algunos soldados de juguetes, sentado en la hermosa alfombra persa sin importarle las hermosas ropas que lo caracterizaban como el príncipe heredero. Y James y Sirius les pedían a sus invitados que se sentasen para saborear un aperitivo, licor de manzana verde, en cuanto esperaban por Harry.

―Él ya debe de estar llegando. – Comentó James, intentando contener el nerviosismo de su voz, ya que sabía que su adorado hijo estaba aplazando al máximo el encuentro con su prometido.

―No es correcto que un doncel se atrase.

―Lo sabemos, Lady Malfoy, pero Harry se está arreglando con esmero para ver a su prometido.

Narcisa era una mujer bellísima, pero con un aire arrogante que llegaba a enojar. A veces ella dejaba la máscara Malfoy de lado y mostraba un aire cálido, principalmente con su hermano, pero generalmente era una dama impecable y orgullosa que miraba a todos por encima.

―Harry está emocionadísimo con el casamiento. – Sirius continúo.

―Nosotros también lo estamos. – El patriarca Malfoy sonrió con su arrogancia natural, acariciando de forma ausente la cabeza de serpiente, en oro blanco, que adornaba la parte superior de su bastón. – La expectativa de ver un niño corriendo por el Castillo Malfoy es enorme Un varón, para continuar el legado de la familia.

―Seguramente Harry no les defraudará.

―Tenemos la plena confianza en eso, mí querido hermano. – Narcisa sonrió fríamente.

Draco, mientras tanto, permanecía ajeno a la conversación a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados e ver a su amado Harry nuevamente. Hace meses que su primo y él no se encontraban, y cuando su padre le comunicó que el Rey Sirius le concedió la mano de su hijo, Draco quiso partir inmediatamente al palacio para raptar a su prometido, pues no veía la hora para tenerlo en sus brazos. Y no, no importaba que Harry le odiara, con el tiempo él aprendería a amarlo.

El heredero del nombre y fortuna Malfoy era un joven de 20 años, varón, y codiciado por cualquier mujer o doncel del reino. Sus hermosos ojos de color gris con el cabello rubio enmarcaban su rostro aristocrático, acentuando todo el orgullo que emanaba naturalmente. Su cuerpo era musculoso y bien elaborado, oculto por la ropa y arrancando varios jadeos por cualquier lugar donde pasase. Era un hombre encantador, pero no tenía la admiración y anhelo de la persona que él quería, la única persona que hizo brillar sus ojos con sentimiento a los diez años de edad. Porque Harry no dejo de absorber encanto por su tamaño, ya que la arrogancia, la presunción y el aire de niño-mimado-que-poseía-todo-lo-que-quisiese, a los ojos del moreno, aplacaban toda la belleza que Draco llegó a poseer.

―Harry… – Draco murmuro embelesado, observando al bello príncipe ingresar al salón.

Contando mentalmente hasta diez, Harry dejo la sonrisa forzada que tanto entreno delante el espejo adornar sus labios y se aproximó a la familia Malfoy y a sus padres.

―Buenas noches, lamento el retraso. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia, recibiendo otras tres de sus invitados. – Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy.

Sus ojos no se posaron en Draco en ningún momento.

Algo que exasperaba a su prometido.

―Creo que podemos pasar al Salón de Banquetes.

Aceptando la sugerencia de James, que hizo una simple inclinación de cabeza al criado que estaba esperando la orden, todos salieron de la magnífica sala que tenía una gran mesa rectangular en roble real, en el centro, varios tapices que decoraban las paredes y una enorme araña de cristal situada en el centro de la mesa. Acomodados los Reyes a cada extremo de la mesa, sus hijos a un lado junto a los otros huéspedes, observaron a los siervos entrar a la estancia y colocar centenares de bandejas en la mesa. El nombre de "Salón de Banquetes" definitivamente no fue en vano, porque pronto todo el mundo se encontraba disfrutando de una magnifica comida.

Obviamente, Harry encontró problemas para disfrutar de los deliciosos platos, pues los insistentes ojos de su primo no se quitaban de ninguno de sus movimientos. Y esa sonrisa exasperantemente autosuficiente en la comisura de los labios, no dejaban el bello rostro del heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Harry estaba considerando seriamente si sería una falta de etiqueta, o rompería el protocolo, enterrar su cuchillo en la garganta de su querida prometido para borrar la sonrisa de victoria de su rosto. Bueno, probablemente su Pa no estaría muy feliz.

Así, la cena fue seguida por Sirius y Lucius que discutían asuntos oficiales, Narcissa comentando como las gemelas se veían adorables con esas ropas, James pendiente de Orion, que obviamente daba trabajo a sus niñeras para darle de comer, y Harry y Draco, intercambiando exitosas miradas asesinas el uno al otro.

―¿Por qué no se van al jardín para hablar un poco? – Sugirió Sirius a Harry y Draco cuando terminaron el postre, que consistió en una deliciosa tarta de chocolate con helado de caramelo rociados con salsa de frambuesa.

No noto el mirar mortal que su hijo le lanzó.

―Excelente idea. – Narcisa aprobó.

―Emm… No creo que sea correcto…

―Oh, tonterías, Harry. Tu dama te seguirá de lejos.

―Pero…

―Sí, Harry, muéstrame el jardín. Hace un tiempo que no lo visito.

Si los ojos matasen, Harry ya no se tendría que preocupar por aquel matrimonio.

―Como desee, Malfoy. – Respondió entre dientes.

Los adultos sonrieron al ver a esos dos dejar el salón, seguidos por la dama personal de Harry, McGonagall. Pero James suspiro internamente, sabiendo que su querido hijo no estaba ni un poco contento con eso. Por desgracia, era lo correcto. No podían pensar con el corazón… Su madre le dijo eso varias veces.

El jardín del palacio era un verdadero sueño, uno de los lugares en los que Harry le gustaba mucho estar, seguido de la inmensa biblioteca. Millares de flores rodeaban los gigantescos arboles, los bancos de mármol, los columpios de las gemelas y las bellísimas fuentes que rememoraban la cultura griega con estatuas de Cupido y ninfas. Era un lugar de inimaginable belleza y lleno de paz, habitados por algunos pequeños conejos, ardillas y pájaros que siempre rodeaban al joven príncipe en las mañanas de sol. Un lugar magnifico, pero que en aquel preciso instante, para Harry, perdió toda su belleza.

―¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Malfoy? – Pregunto fríamente, ahora que estaban cómodos en uno de los bancos de mármol.

―Ahora, solo dar un paseo con mi prometido.

―Yo no quiero ser tu prometido, y eso tú lo sabes muy bien.

La sonrisa arrogante en los labios del rubio apenas aumento:

―Es una pena que tú no tengas otra elección, ¿verdad?

―Tú nunca pasaras de ser un idiota. – Replicó con odio.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, mi querido Harry, no permitiré tales insultos cuando nos casemos.

―¡Nosotros NO nos vamos a casar!

―Es lo que veremos, primito.

Draco lanzó una mirada furtiva a la dama de Harry y vio que ésta se hallaba distraída con algunas rosas lilas que adornaban los acabados de las fuentes, y sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro con firmeza la cintura del moreno, acercando sus cuerpos peligrosamente. Los ojos grises, centelleando de malicia y altivez, se encontraron con los desconcertados ojos verdes del joven príncipe, y luego vagaron a los rosados labios que se hallaban entreabiertos debido a la sorpresa.

Si la tentación estuviese personalizada, su nombre seria Harry Potter-Black.

Y Draco Malfoy nunca fue un hombre con un gran autocontrol delante de los deliciosos pecados de la carne.

Para completo terror de Harry, sus labios fueron tomados bruscamente, y su boca invadida por la atrevida lengua de Draco, que se ocupaba en saborear cada pedacito de aquel delicioso manjar con sabor a chocolate y frambuesas. Harry se retorcía, intentando empujarlo, pero la fuerza del mayor era definitivamente incomparable de la suya.

―¡Señor Malfoy! – Una severa voz finalmente obligo al rubio romper el beso.

―¿Ahora qué? – Miro con verdadero odio a la criada. Pero ésta no se intimidó.

―No es correcto que el señor se tome ese tipo de libertades antes del casamiento.

―Claro… Pero comprenda, para dos jóvenes es difícil resistirse a la pasión.

―Entiendo. Pero pienso que el señor debe contenerse, por favor, y suelte al joven príncipe.

Draco acepto a regañadientes la petición de la estricta dama y dejo a un sorprendido Harry finalmente escapar de sus brazos. Por ahora se contentaría, pero pronto ese hermoso moreno estaría en sus brazos y nadie le impediría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Esa simple idea le hizo que un excitante calor le recorriera por la parte baja del abdomen.

―Es hora de regresar, joven príncipe.

Al oír la cálida voz de su dama, Harry finalmente salió de su estupor, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse.

¡¿Cómo aquel animal se atrevió a tocarlo?!

¡¿Qué pensaba él que era?!

―Duerma bien, y sueña conmigo, mi querido Harry.

Aquella cínica voz hizo a Harry estrechar sus bellos ojos verdes y gruñir por impulso, como deseando borrar esa sonrisa irritante de los labios del otro. Su mano directa impactó dolorosamente en la pálida cara del rubio, que agrando los ojos, igual a McGonagall, completamente sorprendidos.

―Mantente alejado de mí, Malfoy.

Con una última mirada fría a su primo, Harry se volteo y regresó al palacio, con su dama detrás. Ésta lo miro con reproche, pero él solo sonrió satisfecho interiormente, porque sabía que el insoportable chico Malfoy mereció aquella dolorosa bofetada y muchas otras más. En cuanto al príncipe y su dama se alejaron, unos ojos grises brillando de odio les seguían. Un único pensamiento dominaba la mente de Draco Malfoy:

Harry se arrepentiría.

Oh, sí, nadie golpeaba a Draco Malfoy y salía impune.

Él mismo se aseguraría de que el moreno se arrepintiese amargamente y que nunca más volviese a insultarlo. Pronto, Harry no pasaría de un dócil corcel, pues él domaría de la forma más agradable posible, no para Harry, claro está.

―Espera y veras, primito.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Una fiesta en el reino de Durmstrang era algo mágico, algo que Harry no quería experimentar, pero que nuevamente no tenía elección. El rey de las tierras vecinas, Grindelwald, esperaba con ansias la llegada de la familia real de Hogwarts.

(…)

Los ojos rojos recorrían el salón con desinterés, no había un doncel o doncella que no suspirase por verlo. Pero ninguno le interesaba. Ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para él. Hasta que lo vio… Hasta que sus ojos se perdieron en una inmensidad esmeralda.

Por primera vez Tom Riddle se sintió interesado en alguien.

Por primera vez quiso estar con alguien.

Por primera vez…

…Alguien era digno de estar con él.

**~•~•~**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Originalmente, Narcisa es prima de Sirius, en esta historia ellos son hermanos, para que el parentesco entre Draco y Harry sea de primos. El matrimonio entre primos era muy normal en la Era Medieval.

-Casarse con un doncel genera mucho prestigio al hombre, porque los donceles son muchos más raros que las mujeres. Éstos, cuando se quedan embarazados, siempre dan más de un hijo capacitados y en perfectas condiciones. Las mujeres, por lo general, solo pueden dar un niño sano (ejemplo, Narcisa Malfoy, con Draco como hijo único) y rara vez quedan embarazadas de nuevo. Ser "propietario" de un doncel, después de todo, es un signo de grandeza, poder y prestigio. (Una vez más, recordándoles que es una historia UA).

-El castillo Potter es básicamente la imagen del _Palacio de las Tullerías_. Quien desea verlo, solo deben colocar en _Google_: Palacio de las Tullerías.

N.T: Bueno, aquí comienzo como traductora. Comenzando del portugués al español. Emm, no sé que decir... Esta historia me había llamado la atención cuando comenzaba a buscar fics de esta pareja (Tom Riddle x Harry Potter) y como no habían hecho una traducción, siendo la historia muy buena, me decidí a traducirla. Agradezco mucho a Tassy-Riddle, quien es la autora original del fic, por permitirme la traducción. En mi perfil colocaré el enlace a su cuenta. Tiene fics muy buenos e interesantes, y que se los recomiendo mucho. Este fic ya está terminado, así que me apresuraré a subir los capítulos en cuanto los termine de traducir.  
**¡Gracias Tassy-Riddle!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

Esta historia le pertenece a_** Tassy-Riddle**_

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

* * *

El majestuoso reino de Hogwarts hacia división con otros dos magníficos reinos: Beauxbatons, que se encontraba en la costa este, donde reinaba un clima mediterráneo suave y una rica vegetación. Éste era gobernado por la familia Delacour, la cual tenía a la princesa Fleur y a su hermana, Gabrielle, como herederas. Era un reino tan bonito como Hogwarts y una familia real, de igual forma, era muy querida por sus súbditos. En la costa norte, por su vez, se encontraba el imponente reino de Durmstrang. Éste contaba con un clima más frío, pero que aún si poseía una de las faunas y floras más exuberantes que se podía pensar. El rey, Grindelwald, sin embargo, no poseía herederos y mientras se casó sin amor, su esposa murió sin haberle proporcionado un hijo. Las malas lenguas dijeron que su muerte fue debido a la fría aversión de su esposo, y desde entonces, el rey nunca se volvió a casar, quedándose solo en el inmenso reino, con un mirar perdido que indicaba un amor jamás alcanzado.

Mientras tanto, en una bella mañana de sol, el rey conyugue de Hogwarts se encontraba en el Salón de Marshalés, que se asemejaba a una inmensa Sala de Estar, sentado en un confortable sofá de caoba aterciopelado mientras miraba al pequeño Alex que jugaba con sus caballitos de madera y soldaditos de plomo en el bello tapete persa de la sala. A pocos pasos de los dos, sentado en uno de los sillones, Harry leía una magnífica novela que le mantuvo en las nubes y le ayudaba a olvidar la ilustre cena a la que los Malfoy habían asistido al palacio hace algunas semanas.

Si al menos la vida real pudiese ser como los libros…

―¿Qué estás leyendo, Harry? – La voz de su Pa le sorprendió.

―Una magnífica novela que se llama: "El Doncel de la Torre".

―Interesante.

―Es una historia de un infeliz doncel que es obligado a casarse, por sus insensibles padres, con un noble cruel que asustaba a todos en el reino…

James arqueo una ceja en claro señal de advertencia.

―Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. – Declaró con solemnidad y una sonrisa sarcástica. – También porque, el doncel del libro tuvo mucho mas suerte que yo, ya que un bello campesino se enamora de él y lo rapta el día de su matrimonio.

―Y me imagino que él y este campesino viven felices para siempre.

―Aun no llegó al final, pero probablemente sí.

―Qué lindo. Pero es una pena que un libro no muestre las consecuencias de este encantador y apasionado acto irreflexivo. Como por ejemplo, la vergüenza por la cual los padres del doncel pasaran o incluso el hecho de que un campesino jamás podrá proporcionarle una vida cómoda al joven doncel.

―Ellos podrán no vivir con lujo, pero vivirán con amor.

―Por supuesto. Pero no te olvides, hijo mío, cuando el hambre entra por la puerta, el amor sale por la ventana.

Harry reviró los ojos, irritado.

―Eres tan pesimista, Pa.

―No. Solo soy realista.

―Cierto, pero no tienes que preocuparte porque yo no pretendo fugarme con ningún campesino. Sin embargo, yo sé cuáles son mis obligaciones.

―Me alegra oír eso.

―Pero si aparece un pretendiente mejor…

―Harry… – Lo mira con desaprobación.

―Bueno, nunca está de más intentarlo.

―Ya conversaremos sobre eso. Tú sabes muy bien que tu padre y yo tenemos una sola palabra.

El chico apenas suspiro y volvió a concentrarse en el libro, al menos en el maravilloso mundo de las fantasías las cosas sucedían bien. Sin embargo, antes de que el mismo Harry pudiese terminar el capítulo en el que estaba, suaves toques en la puerta indicaron que un criado traía algún recado.

―Majestades. – El hombre de media edad hizo una larga reverencia. Y con el asentimiento de James, continuo. – Un mensajero del reino de Durmstrang trajo esta carta para el señor y para el rey.

―Bien, déjame ver.

Al abrir el sobre y desenrollar el pergamino, James pudo contemplar la bella caligrafía del rey. Extrañado, observó que era una carta del propio puño de Grindelwald, invitándolos a un baile en su reino. Generalmente, los consejeros u subordinados eran los que se encargaban de las invitaciones, pero por lo visto, el rey vecino quebró esta regla solo para invitar a los monarcas que él consideraba verdaderos amigos. Detalle que claramente requería asistir al evento para no hacer alguna ofensa.

_Estimados reyes Sirius y James,_

_Tengo el placer de invitarlos, y a vuestra familia, a un baile en mi reino el próximo Domingo. Imagino que sus hijos pequeños no podrán asistir debido al horario en que el evento se realizará, pero será una gran alegría recibir a vuestra majestad el joven príncipe Harry, no lo veo desde su ultimo cumpleaños como ya saben, le tengo mucha estima al chico._

_Sera un placer hospedarlos en el palacio, en caso de que deseen pasar la noche, y espero que respondan al pedido de este viejo rey, que extraña mucho a sus amigos._

_Un caluroso abrazo,_

_Rey Gellert Grindelwald IV._

Harry, que se había levantado para leer la carta por encima del hombro de su Pa, sintió un frío recorrer su espalda al ver aquellas palabras. Un baile en Durmstrang. Un baile en donde los Malfoy, de alguna manera, encontrarían la forma de ir. Un baile en la cual su querido prometido pasaría la noche entera atormentándole con irritantes intentos para hacerlo bailar. Un baile que, por más que le pareciese divertido al rey Grindelwald, Harry no deseaba asistir.

―Muy bien… – James suspiro cuando vio que el criado los dejaba solos. – Ordené a tu dama preparar tus trajes, Harry.

―Pero yo no quiero ir.

―No es cuestión de querer.

―Por favor, Pa. Con seguridad, los Malfoy también estarán allá y yo no quiero verle la cara a Draco, al menos, no mientras viva.

―Yo pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado con la idea del matrimonio.

―Ya me acostumbre, con la idea de casarme, no con la persona con quien seré obligado a vivir el resto de mi vida.

―No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Harry.

―Pero Pa…

―Tú vas y se acabó. No es un pedido, es una orden, ¿lo entiendes? – La voz fría y el mirar severo indicaban al chico que no sería una sabia decisión replicar.

Y con una sonrisa triste, Harry hizo una reverencia al más mayor.

―Sí, señor.

Segundos después, el joven príncipe abandonaba el salón con lágrimas contenidas en sus bellos ojos. A James no le gustaba que su querido hijo sufriera así, pero Harry tenía que entender que a veces, la vida no daba opciones. Y era mejor aprender aquella lección temprano, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

―Cuando yo sea rey – Una voz infantil interrumpió sus pensamientos. – voy a hacer una ley que prohíba al hermano mayor estar triste.

James apenas sonrió con cariño al inocente niño sentado en el tapete. Sin embargo, él sabía, que cuando Alex fuese rey, ellos no englobarían el destino de Harry. Solo esperaban que él y Sirius estuviesen haciendo lo correcto al permitir aquel matrimonio. Y que tal vez, no se arrepintiesen después, cuando las consecuencias escapen de sus manos.

**~•~**

Finalmente, llegaba el día de tan esperado baile en Durmstrang. Para inmensa alegría de Harry, la carroza real de Hogwarts seguía al palacio del reino vecino acompañada por la carroza de los Malfoy, y en ese exacto momento, mirando con resignación por la ventana del transporte, el joven príncipe pensaba que sería una gran idea que la carroza de su prometido descarrillara y cayera a lo más profundo de un barranco. Por desgracia, no tuvo mucha suerte, y así, todos llegaron sanos y salvos al palacio de Durmstrang.

Y que palacio. Luego de la entrada, ellos siguieron por un maravilloso jardín rodeado de flores, arboles, e inmensas fuentes con imágenes de dioses griegos y escenas épicas. La estructura del castillo era un verdadero sueño, enorme, magistral y adornado por elegantes tapices, candelabros de cristal y piedras preciosas. La alcoba real, tras un gran pasillo con grandes obras de arte en las paredes, se podría llegar a la Galería de los Espejos: una habitación utilizada por el rey como una especie de sala de estar. A Grindelwald le gustaba sentarse en ese lugar, a veces para leer allí durante toda la noche. Los espejos creaban un efecto inimaginable para él, cuando la luz de las velas se refleja una y mil veces. Las ubicaciones paralelas de algunos espejos evocan la ilusión de un paseo sin fin. Y mas allá de las cámaras de los reyes, el palacio todavía tenía cuartos para los nobles, cientos de habitaciones, antesalas y oficinas, por no hablar de un gran salón con salida al jardín, donde ocurrían los bailes y fiestas.

Y es en aquella inmensa sala que, en ese momento exacto, ocurría una de las más sofisticadas y exquisitas fiestas de aquel reino que seguramente sería recordada a través de los siglos. Cuando desembarcaron del carruaje, la familia real de Hogwarts y los Malfoy se dirigieron a la gran sala, donde una orquesta tocaba bellísimas músicas que acompañaban la danza de los jóvenes e incluso de los no tan jóvenes. Algunas pequeñas mesas de mármol bien distribuidas proporcionaban un lugar agradable para sentarse y hablar de la política a la moda, en medio de deliciosa champagne y canapés que eran traídos por los criados. Todos los nobles que asistieron a las gran sala de baile estaban usando sus mejores galas, doncellas con bellísimos vestidos y joyas, donceles con elaboradas túnicas y ornamentos, y caballeros con levitas de seda y botas de cuero que solo un buen presupuesto puede permitirse.

Sin duda, una fiesta en el reino de Durmstrang era algo mágico, algo que Harry no quería vivir, pero que de nuevo no tenía opción.

―Señoras y señores – Después de tocar las trompetas, un criado anunció. – La familia real de Hogwarts. El Duque y Duquesa de Slytherin con su heredero.

Inmediatamente, todos los nobles hicieron una reverencia al ver a Sirius y James, cogidos del brazo, descendiendo las escaleras frente al centro del salón, donde el propio rey Grindelwald se encontraba para esperarlos. Seguidos por un indignado Harry que era obligado a tomar el brazo de Draco, y detrás, la orgullosa pareja Malfoy.

―¡Majestades! ¡Qué alegría verlos en mi reino!

―Fue una honra recibir su invitación, rey Grindelwald. – Sirius sonreía, estrechando la mano que el monarca le ofreció, después de la debida reverencia.

―James, como siempre, estás hermoso. Ya sé a quien salió el pequeño Harry.

―Gracias, Majestad. – Con una dulce sonrisa, el rey conyugue de Hogwarts dio un espacio para que su hijo saludase al más mayor.

―Oh, aquí está él, ¡el príncipe más bello de todos los reinos!

―¿Cómo está, mi rey? – Las mejillas del chico estaban rojas de vergüenza, que dejaban su imagen aún más encantadora.

―Muy bien, pequeño. Pero basta con ver cómo has crecido.

―Gracias…

―Imagino que ya estás con un pretendiente a la vista, ¿no es así?

―Desafortunadamente.

―¿Perdón?

―Lo que mi hijo quiso decir, majestad – Sirius interrumpió. – Es que de hecho, él ya está comprometido con el joven Draco Malfoy, hijo de mi hermana Narcisa y de su marido, el Duque de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy.

Los mencionados hicieron una reverencia al rey, que los saludó con la cabeza. Así, Harry aprovecho que sus padres y la pareja Malfoy comenzaron una constructiva conversación con el rey sobre las transacciones comerciales entre los dos reinos, para escaparse de su querido prometido antes de que éste tuviese la brillante idea de…

―¿Me concede esta pieza, mi príncipe?

Demasiado tarde.

―No.

―Oh, creo que tú conoces el significado de la expresión "pregunta retorica". Entonces sabes que no me interesa tu consentimiento.

Harry estaba a punto de replicar algo grosero cuando se vio arrastrado a la pista de baile. Con seguridad, sería una larga noche. El imbécil de Draco agarraba su cintura con fuerza, guiándolo por el salón con inflexibilidad y dominio, de quien agarra una posesión la cual exportar. Bueno, al menos pisaría muchas veces los pies de su querido prometido. Oh, sí… él se iba arrepentir.

**~•~**

Tom Marvolo Riddle era un Conde, hijo del Marques Thomas Riddle y de su esposa, Merope Riddle. Un hermoso hombre de 25 años que llevaba a sus pobres padres a la locura, pues ningún doncel o doncella parecía buen o bastante para él. Tom contaba con un porte altivo, mirar soberbio y una sonrisa maliciosa en la comisura de sus labios que mandaba a centenares de donceles y doncellas a la locura. Era alto y poseía un cuerpo atlético de músculos bien definidos, la imagen perfecta del Dios Apolo que descendiera a la tierra. La cara varonil enmarcada por un cabello negro, sedoso y bien cortado. Y un par de ojos escarlatas que parecieran dos rubís lapidados y hacían a más de uno el no aguantar la intensidad de su mirar por mucho tiempo. Nunca un rojo fue tan imponente, color de ojos que él heredó de su padre, ya que ninguna persona en toda la inmensidad de los tres reinos –Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons– poseía algo igual.

El joven Conde era también el próximo en la línea de sucesión al trono, en caso de que el rey Grindelwald muriese sin dejar un heredero, pues su madre era prima de un monarca y así, él creció en el palacio con solo un propósito, el de aprender a administrar un reino. Y contrario a lo esperado, Grindelwald no parecía degustado con la idea de ser sucedido por él, por lo contrario, tenía gran estima al joven. Y era así como los padres de Tom, acababan preocupados por el hecho de que el joven Conde nunca pudiese conseguir un compromiso serio. Pero Tom siempre alegaba que ningún doncel o doncella que le era presentado estaba a su altura.

―Son todos superficiales, triviales y de espíritu débil. – Murmuró él, mientras caminaba por el salón e ignoraba los suspiros enamorados que dejaba detrás.

En aquella noche, completando su elegante imagen, Tom usaba un conjunto de camisa de seda negra, del mismo color que su pantalón, y un par de botas de cuero encima. Una imponente chaqueta verde-musgo, con adornos plateados en el contorno, daba un bellísimo contraste visual que era coronado con una corbata de seda blanca, con bordados vedes, alrededor de las solapas.

―Él es lindo… – Oía que murmuraban algunas doncellas y donceles.

―Es el hombre más bello del reino.

―Vean esos ojos…

―¡Y aquel porte, por Dios!

―Si al menos yo pudiese tener alguna oportunidad…

―Es maravilloso.

Pero ningún comentario parecía llamar su atención.

Los ojos rojos recorrían el salón con desinterés, no había un doncel o doncella que no suspirase por verlo. Pero ninguno le interesaba. Ningún era lo suficiente para él. Hasta que lo vio… Hasta que sus ojos se perdieron en una inmensidad esmeralda.

¿Quién era aquel bello joven?

¿Quién era el poseedor de esos ojos tan bellos y al mismo tiempo tan tristes?

Entonces oyó el anuncio y se dio cuenta. Aquel era el famoso príncipe de Hogwarts, el príncipe que según los rumores era el doncel más bello de todos los reinos. Y por primera vez en su vida, Tom tenía que darle la razón a los rumores. Aquel joven príncipe era el ser más hermoso que jamás haya contemplado en sus 25 años de existencia. Un aura de inocencia, timidez y suavidad parecía envolverlo de tal forma que era imposible no perderse en su imagen. No sumergirse en tamaña belleza, misterio y esplendor.

Por primera vez Tom Riddle se sintió interesado en alguien.

Por primera vez quiso estar con alguien.

Por primera vez…

…Alguien era digno de estar con él.

De repente, Tom observo como el lord almidonadito que acompañaba al joven príncipe, prácticamente lo arrastraba para bailar. ¿Sería posible que aquel chico de nariz empinada y aire de soy-el-mejor-del-mundo no comprendía el significado de las palabras caballerismo y gentileza para con un doncel? No, por lo visto no. Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa que surgía en los labios del joven doncel siempre que pisaba los pies de su acompañante, sin duda, su venganza se estaba realizando.

― "Ingenioso…" – Pensó el Conde con una sonrisa, sin perder de vista aquel bello ángel de ojos esmeraldas que era obligado a dejarse deslizar por el salón.

**~•~**

―¿Draco, querido? – Harry sonrió inocentemente a su prometido, después de otra más dolorosa pisada en su pie.

―¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Me podrías hacer la gentileza de ir a buscarme una bebida?

No queriendo desaprovechar aquel momento en que Harry, finalmente, lo trataba de forma dócil y deseando darle un merecido descanso a sus pies, Draco asintió inmediatamente.

―Y también, no te olvides de poner una fresa en el champagne.

―Déjamelo a mí, y espérame aquí.

―Sí, y no te tardes, querido.

Y claro que solo bastó perderlo de vista para que Harry se colase sigilosamente al salón de la terraza que ofrecía una hermosa vista al jardín. Por fin pudo respirar un poco de aire fresco y verse libre de la irritante presencia de Draco. A algunos metros de allí, un divertido Tom Riddle observaba la escena y al notar que el joven príncipe escapaba de aquel pedante lord, no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo. No sabía exactamente porque, pero sentía que aquel encuentro marcaría su vida.

Cuando llegó a la terraza pudo contemplar de cerca la arrebatadora belleza de Harry y quedó sin palabras. La única cosa que podía hacer era grabarse aquella imagen e intentar no olvidarla por el resto de su vida. El joven príncipe usaba una elaborada túnica blanca bordada con hijos de oro blanco, larga, pero que dejaba los suaves hombros descubiertos. La túnica era abierta a la altura de las rodillas y así, dejaba a la vista un pantalón de seda ligera, verde claro, que complementaron el look con pequeños zapatos de charol, blanco y una gargantilla de diamantes que dejaba el cuello blanco aun más hermoso y brillante. Pero era la esmeralda en el centro de la gargantilla que acentuaba el brillo de los ojos de Harry y hacía al pobre Conde contener la respiración por algunos segundos.

¿Cómo una criatura podría ser así de hermosa?

¿Cómo un ser humano podía desprender tamaño brillo?

No era posible.

El joven príncipe de Hogwarts no era un ser humano. Era un ser divino.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Tom se mostró interesado por cuestiones divinas.

―Parece un ángel… – Murmuró él, arrancando una bella rosa blanca de uno de los inmensos ramos de flores que adornaban los pasillos del salón, y saliendo al encuentro del bello príncipe que se hallaba apoyado en la pared baja de la terraza para mirar el jardín.

Era un lugar muy bonito, pensaba Harry, al observar los grandes árboles, arbustos y flores que hacían de ese jardín un rico escenario para ser vislumbrado. Nunca imaginó que en Durmstrang existiesen flores tan bellas y exóticas. El perfume de las rosas parecía llegarle hasta esa distancia, como si una de esas lindas rosas estuviese a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

―Un bonito escenario, ¿no lo cree? – Una profunda y seductora voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Pero no se compara con vuestra belleza, joven príncipe.

―¿Cómo…?

―Soy el Conde Tom Riddle, un placer. – Con una elegante reverencia, Tom entregó la rosa a un sorprendido príncipe.

Harry estaba, en pocas palabras, boquiabierto. Ese hombre era la descripción perfecta de los héroes de sus cuentos de hadas. Hermoso, con un aire seductor y una sonrisa que parecía eclipsar el brillo de la luna. Ningún Don Juan o Casanova le llegaría a los talones a aquel imponente Conde que conseguiría dejar al joven príncipe asombrado a primera vista.

―El placer es mío, Conde Riddle. – Saludó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

―Quedé sorprendido al ver que alguien tan bello como vuestra majestad, quedara solo, en una fiesta tan exuberante.

―Bueno… – Se acordó de Draco. – el señor debe conocer un dicho: antes solo que mal acompañado.

―Claro, pero ¿puedo hacerle compañía, mi príncipe?

―Por favor, llámeme Harry. Y si el señor es una buena compañía, ¿por qué no?

―Eso dependerá de su juicio, Harry. – Con su mejor sonrisa seductora, Tom llevó la pequeña mano de Harry a sus labios y la besó delicadamente. – Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que esté a su altura.

―Apuesto a que el señor siempre dice eso a los donceles y doncellas que conoce.

―No apueste cuando tiene grandes oportunidades de perder, joven Harry.

―Yo no tengo miedo de perder, Conde Riddle. – Aquella dulce y desvergonzada sonrisa hizo que un extraño calor recorriera el cuerpo de Tom.

―¿En serio? ¿Y de que más cosas vuestra majestad no tiene miedo?

―De muchas cosas, pero principalmente de hombres seductores que piensan que tendrán a cualquier doncel a sus pies.

―¿Estoy yo incluido en esa categoría?

―Eso depende. ¿El señor piensa que puede estar incluido en ella?

El chico estaba verdaderamente divertido, pensó Tom con una sonrisa.

―Hermoso, carismático e ingenioso. Sin duda, el príncipe de Hogwarts es una pieza rara.

―Cuidado, Conde Riddle, puedo asegurarle que el príncipe de Hogwarts no se siente ni un poco cómodo cuando es comparado con "una pieza", y aunque sea rara.

―Perdóneme.

―Esta perdonado. Después de todo, no puedo quedarme enojado con alguien que se presento con una flor tan bonita como esta.

―Las rosas blancas son la especialidad del reino, pero no tengo duda que de los lirios, clavos y orquídeas que hay en el jardín también le encantarían con su belleza.

―Sin duda…

―Una belleza que se vería eclipsada, claro está, por sus ojos, pues éstos desprenden un esplendor indudablemente mayor.

De nuevo, las mejillas de Harry ganaron un bello color carmín.

―El señor es un galán irreparable, Conde Riddle.

―De alguna manera, mi príncipe. – Tom aproximó sus cuerpos peligrosamente, perdiéndose en esos bellos ojos esmeraldas. – Pero no puedo negar que deseo impresionarlo solo para tener sus lindos ojos fijos en los míos.

―Sus ojos… – Harry dijo. – También son muy bonitos…

Una sonrisa aún más cautivadora surgió en los labios de Tom. Y Harry, que estaba a punto de ser sumergido en aquellos fuertes brazos, que parecían a un paso de rodearlo, despertó de repente, al ver por encima del hombro de Tom la conocida silueta de Draco, buscándolo por el salón.

_¿Y ahora?_...

… Fue el inevitable pensamiento que tuvo.

Mierda, ese maldito estaba al acecho de él y no demoraría en encontrarlo. Necesitaba hacer alguna cosa. Necesitaba pensar rápido. Y tal vez, ese seductor Conde pudiese ayudarlo.

―Conde Riddle…

―Dime Tom.

―Tom, si tanto quiere usted impresionarme, por favor, sáqueme de aquí.

―¿Cómo? – Arqueó una ceja. Aquello era demasiado repentino.

―Hay una persona que yo no quiero que me encuentre.

―Oh…

Ahora todo tenía más sentido.

―¡Rápido! – Harry miraba con evidente desespero como Draco se acercaba a la terraza en su búsqueda.

―Bien, venga conmigo. – En un acto impensado, Tom tomó la mano de ese hermoso joven que acabase de conocer y lo guió en dirección a una escalera de mármol en caracol que conectaba con la terraza del jardín.

Parecían fugitivos. Corrían dados de la mano absortos por los arbustos y árboles, sonriendo y sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus cuerpos libremente. Sí, por primera vez en su vida Harry se sentía libre. Y por primera vez, Tom sentía que su mundo tomaba color, no eran solo reglas y negocios, pero acciones espontaneas con un audaz doncel que era nada más, y nada menos, que el príncipe de Hogwarts. Aquel chico era realmente una gema pulida. Los pensamientos de Tom estaban perdidos en esos hermosos ojos verdes que de pronto habían iluminado su vida, cuando por fin pararon para respirar, sentándose en el borde de unas pulcras fuentes que mostraban un doncel y un hombre, abrazados, y rodeados por pequeños cupidos. Zeus y Ganimedes. La primera pareja de doncel y varón retratados en la mitología.

―Creo que usted ya está a salvo, joven príncipe.

―Agradezco su acto heroico. – Sonrió de forma cómplice, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

―¿Puede decirme de quien intentaba huir?

Harry solo suspiro.

―De mi irritante primo. Pero no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora, el solo recordar hace que pierda el ánimo.

―Entonces vamos a dejarlo a un lado. Una noche tan linda como esta debe ser aprovechada con alegría, ¿no crees?

―Por supuesto… – Harry sintió su corazón dar un salto cuando el guapo Conde se acercó y entrelazó sus manos, mirándolo con algo que se asemejaba a la veneración y cariño.

Así, los minutos pasaron, y después las horas, como escasos segundos para los jóvenes nobles que conversaban bajo la luz de la luna. Los temas fluían con naturalidad, desde sus experiencias en la infancia hasta los momentos más tediosos que vivían en ese tipo de fiestas y las sonrisas forzadas que muchas veces eran obligados a dar. Harry encontró en Tom un hombre culto, refinado, amante de las bellas artes y poseedor de un humor sarcástico divertidísimo, pero por encima de todo un caballero que escondía su amabilidad con un aire seductor peligroso para cualquier clase de respeto. De la misma forma, Tom halló en Harry un joven dulce, inteligente y enamorado por las novelas de buena calidad que ocultaba una faceta astuta y desfachatada tras una sonrisa tímida y esos ojos deslumbrantes.

Sin duda alguna, uno estaba encantado por el otro. Y el encanto era tanto que los primeros rayos del sol ya surgían en el horizonte cuando notaron que la fiesta había terminado. En ese instante, Harry pensó que sería un doncel muerto cuando sus padres lo viesen, pero que aun así moriría feliz, pues conocer a Tom cambió completamente su vida.

―¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista, Harry?

Las mejillas del príncipe, que en aquel mismo momento apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del mayor, otra vez adquirieron un bello color rosado, obligándolo a desviar su mirar.

―Es algo que solo encontraré en los libros, Tom… – Dejó escapar un suspiro. – Pero… debo decir que esta noche me llevo una bonita historia.

―Esta historia podría hacerse realidad.

En el escenario de un magnifico amanecer, protegidos por la sombra de la estatua en mármol de Zeus y Ganimedes, sus ojos se encontraron y ellos notaron que estaban mucho más cerca. Inmediatamente, Tom enfocó los bellos labios rosados que le eran ofrecidos de manera inconsciente por el joven príncipe, después que éste cerrara los ojos a la espera de el tan esperado contacto. El Conde claro, no se hizo de rogar y junto sus labios en un casto beso, deleitándose con ese contacto como quien probaba el más suave elixir. El toque dulce y suave logro transformarse en una experiencia intensa y apasionada, pues Harry separó solícitamente los labios dejando que la lengua de Tom explorase su boca con vehemencia y deseo. Cielos… Harry nunca sintió tanto calor en su vida. Contrario al viento helado de la mañana, el joven príncipe sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas y que las fuertes manos del Conde, recorriéndole, no conseguían aplacarlas, pero si aumentar esas llamas.

―Es mejor… – Tom se separó con suavidad, pues si continuase así tendría serios problemas con el reino vecino. Ya se imaginaba el escándalo: "El Conde de Durmstrang y el Príncipe Doncel de Hogwarts son atrapados en pleno jardín". No, era mejor hacer las cosas de la manera correcta. – Es mejor que lo lleve de regreso a sus aposentos, mi príncipe.

―Sí… – La mente de Harry se encontraba completamente nublada. – Si, es mejor.

―Más tarde mis padres hablaran con los tuyos.

―Cierto…

―Luego podremos estar juntos.

Con una sonrisa boba en los labios, Harry se dejó guiar hasta sus habitaciones en el ala norte del palacio que habían sido preparados para la familia real de Hogwarts. Y con un inmenso cuidado para no despertar a sus padres que probablemente dormían en el cuarto contiguo, él ingresó en la suite, después de despedirse del Conde con un beso apasionado que ansiaba lo que estaba por vivir. Dejando detrás aquel hombre que en una noche cambiara completamente su vida, con una promesa de que en algunas horas podrían formalizar su hermoso compromiso.

―Solo puede ser un sueño… – Harry suspiro, recostándose en la puerta que acabara de cerrar y deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo con un mirar perdido y una sonrisa en los labios. Ese hombre, el Conde Tom Marvolo Riddle, era su príncipe azul. El héroe de sus sueños finalmente se hacía realidad.

Y Tom, por su parte, mientras caminaba por los conocidos pasillos en dirección a su habitación personal, no podía dejar de pensar que finalmente encontró a alguien con quien compartir su vida. Alguien que estaba a su altura. Alguien tan dulce, ingenioso y hermoso que llegaba a superar sus expectativas. Harry James Potter-Black, el príncipe doncel de Hogwarts, el elegido para permanecer a su lado por el resto de sus días.

―Maldito… – Una fría voz se dejó oír por el corredor que ahora se encontraba vacío.

Un par de ojos grisáceos habían contemplado aquella despedida tan calurosa. Y eso no le agradó ni un poco.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** ―Pero padre… – El claro mirar que Sirius le lanzó hizo que el joven suspirara y bajara la cabeza para no arruinar más los problemas de lo que ya estaban.

(…)

―Soy Hermione Granger, majestad, y seré su dama de compañía.

**~•~•~**

**Aclaraciones:**

-El castillo Durmstrang está basado en el _Palacio de Versalles_. Quien desea verlo, solo deben colocar en Google: Palacio de Versalles.

**N.T.:** Primero que nada, agradezco mucho a **mooniemouse27**, **Souh Ikki**, **ValeryVampire** y también a **lobalunallena **por sus reviews y el hecho de que les haya encantado tanto como a mi esta historia. No obstante, sus felicitaciones deben ir a **Tassy-Riddle** quien es la autora original de la historia, y quien me permitió hacer la traducción. Bueno, ahora dirigiéndonos a este capítulo... pues... ¿qué les digo? Al igual que ustedes, yo también leo los capítulos mientras los traduzco... y... este capítulo estuvo... uff... juro que me contuve de gritar (sobre todo porque estaba en una biblioteca) pero bueno, ¿qué me dicen ustedes? Al fin Tom y Harry se conocieron e hicieron ''clic'' al instante. ¿Romántico, eh? Pero tal parece que nuestro ''querido'' Draco no quedó muy contento. Y no se preocupen, yo también quiero saber que pasara en el próximo capítulo. Como me toma dos días aproximadamente traducir un capitulo (porque son largos) entonces, cada dos o tres días habrá un capítulo nuevo, dependiendo de que tan ocupada esté, ¿de acuerdo? Keep calm and read Harry Potter.  
**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Esta historia le pertenece a ****_Tassy-Riddle_****.**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

* * *

El sol estaba más reluciente, las flores más fragantes, los pájaros con su cantar más afinado y el azul del cielo simplemente divino. Este era el pensamiento del joven príncipe de Hogwarts, que en la mañana siguiente al baile en Durmstrang, despertó con una enamorada sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Aquel día prometía ser maravilloso, pensaba Harry, mientras tarareaba suavemente y se dejaba bañar por dos criadas del palacio. Éstas apenas disimulaban una sonrisa, pues era evidente que el bello príncipe pasó una noche inolvidable, y por la corte aun se corrían los rumores de su huida del baile. La preocupación de Harry, sin embargo, estaba lejos de los rumores de cualquier noble envidioso, pero sí en un par de magníficos ojos escarlatas que no conseguían dejar su mente. Tom Riddle, el hombre seductor y elegante que robó su corazón. Aun podía sentir el toque de sus sedosos labios acariciando los suyos, en su primer beso de verdad, completamente al ataque posesivo que Malfoy demando aquella vez que lo profanó.

―Déjenos. – Una ronca voz resonó en la habitación, dirigida a las criadas, que en aquel momento luchaban con domar el cabello del joven y sonriente príncipe.

Y la sonrisa de Harry no murió. Incluso al contemplar el severo rostro de su Pa.

―¡Buenos días, Pa!

Éste espero a que las mujeres se retirasen apresuradamente, en medio de reverencias, para entonces dirigirse al chico:

―Espero que me des una gran razón para no encerrarte en las mazmorras a pan y agua.

―¿No está lindo el día? – Cuestionó de forma asenté. La boba sonrisa aún en los labios.

Bien. Aquello solo dejo más irritado a James.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Harry? ¿Y por qué diablos te desapareciste de la fiesta ayer? ¿Sabes cuantas disculpas tuve que dar? ¡Sin contar el hecho de que el joven Draco estaba furioso, y dijo que lo dejaste plantado en el salón y desapareciste! Harry, despierta, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

―Aiai… – Suspiró. – Yo soy un pésimo hijo. Pero aún así, yo te amo, Pa.

―¿Cómo…?

―Y ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos al salón? El rey Grindelwald debe estarnos esperando para el café de la mañana, y un buen doncel nunca se atrasa, ¿no es así?

―Sí, pero…

Sin embargo, antes de que James pudiese reaccionar, su sonriente hijo ya lo dejaba para ir en dirección a los corredores que llevaban al magnífico Salón de Banquetes, donde Grindelwald y los demás los esperaban.

―¿Qué es lo que le sucede a éste chico? – Pensó James en voz alta, y con un suspiro, se apresuró a seguir a su hijo.

El Salón de Banquetes del palacio contaba con una inmensa mesa de caoba rodeada por varias sillas de felpa, con los mejor de las sedas y los utensilios cubiertos, y las magnificas pinturas y tapices bordeando las paredes oscuras y el bellísimo candelabro de oro macizo que colgaba del techo. En la cabecera de la mesa estaba Grindelwald, a su derecha el marqués Thomas Riddle, y justo al lado de éste la marquesa Merope, con Tom sentado justo al lado de su madre. A la izquierda del rey estaba Sirius, el lugar reservado de James a su lado seguido el de Harry, y luego eran Lucius, Narcisa y Draco respectivamente. El último mandaba miradas asesinas a Tom, pero este no parecía notarlos, pues estaba con los ojos vueltos a la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento aquel bellísimo doncel, que literalmente robó sus sueños, finalmente apareciese.

―Perdonen el atraso. – La suave voz de Harry sonó en la estancia e hizo al corazón del Conde disparar. Todos los varones se levantaron como manda el protocolo, y después de una sutil reverencia a Grindelwald, Harry y James se sentaron. Los ojos escarlatas estaban fijos en un par de esmeraldas que los encaraban de la misma forma embelesados, permaneciendo completamente ajenos a los dueños de un furioso mirar grisáceos que contemplaban la escena y apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa.

―¿Durmió bien, joven Harry?

―Sí, majestad, muy bien, mejor que en semanas pasadas. – Lanzó un breve mirar cómplice al Conde.

―Quedo feliz. – El rey sonrió satisfecho, haciendo una señal para que un criado le sirviese un poco más de té. – Su Pa comentó que usted no estaba muy bien ayer, debido al largo viaje.

―Oh sí, pido disculpas por mi repentina ausencia del baile, pero necesité reposar un poco…

―Y por supuesto, otro largo viaje os espera hoy.

―Sin duda. – Asintió con cierta timidez. Frente a él, Tom dejaba que una sonrisita maliciosa y divertida adornase sus labios al notar cuan experto era el joven príncipe en el arte de la disimulación.

James, a su vez, lanzaba un mirar analítico a su hijo. Más tarde Harry no escaparía de contarle exactamente donde estuvo la noche anterior. Aquella alegría era muy sospechosa, aún más cuando su prometido –Draco Malfoy– le lanzaba miradas enojadas de vez en cuando. Por suerte, los demás no parecían notar nada, así como Sirius, que quedaría furioso si supiese que su primogénito doncel no había pasado la noche en el cuarto, reposando, como James le dijo.

―Pero dígame, Sirius, ¿cómo está aquella transición de feudos de la cual le hable?

―Bien, Lucios y yo sabemos los problemas que pasamos para conseguirlo, pero el campesinado local finalmente cedió a la nueva administración.

―Sí, sí… Excelente. – Grindelwald sonrió.

Y así una ligera conversación se instaló en el agradable clima de aquel café de la mañana. Agradable para Harry y Tom, por lo menos, que no conseguían dejar de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas disimuladas; Merope agradecía con cortesía los cumplimientos de Narcisa debido a su hermoso vestido de encajes de perlas; Thomas participaba en la conversación con Grindelwald, Sirius y Lucius sobre las transiciones comerciales entre los nuevos feudos que comenzaban a hacer parte de sus reinos; James fingía estar centrado en su Strudel de manzana, pero no perdía las sonrisas que su hijo mandaba a ese Conde de aire seductor, lo que esclarecía muchas cosas en su mente y lo preocupaba de sobremanera; Y Draco, a su vez, asesinaba la pobre torta de canela en su plato mientras observaba con verdadera ira el vergonzoso intercambio de miradas entre su prometido y aquel miserable Conde. La única cosa que le impedía de enterrar el cuchillo en los ojos de ese maldito hombre en vez de torturar la pobre torta en su plato, era el hecho de que su compromiso con Harry ya estaba garantizado, lo que aseguraba plenos derechos sobre el bello príncipe, y éste pagaría muy caro por tal atrevimiento cuando estuviese en sus manos… Oh sí, Harry no perdió por la espera, él se vengaría de ese momento o no se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**~•~**

Horas más tarde, en los nobles aposentos de la familia Riddle, Tom conversaba con sus padres sobre la decisión que tomó. Estos se mostraron sorprendidos y emocionados después de oír de su propio hijo que un hermoso doncel finalmente llamase su atención, y que este doncel era nadie más y nadie menos que el príncipe de belleza legendaria de Hogwarts. El Marqués Thomas, de esa forma, no pudo contener una sonrisa al decirle a su hijo, como buen Riddle, si podía interesarse por lo mejor.

―Entonces, ¿el señor hará el pedido, mi padre?

―Por supuesto. ¿No es lo que deseas?

―¡Sí!

―Perfecto. Hoy mismo solicitaré la mano del príncipe de Hogwarts para ti. Y tengo la certeza de que Grindelwald también quedará satisfecho con la alianza que se formará entre los dos reinos.

―Uhum… – Tom apenas asintió. Aquello poco importaba, lo que él quería ahora era probar esos dulces labios más de una vez, y poder observar esa bella sonrisa para el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto, en un elegante salón del ala de invitados, James y Sirius conversaban sobre asuntos vulgares de su reino mientras saboreaban una copa de licor, sentados en cómodos sofás de caoba de terciopelo, con un sonriente Harry sentado igual en un elegante sillón al lado. El chico, por otra parte, estaba sumergido en un bellísimo libro que tomó prestado de la biblioteca de Grindelwald –siguiendo la indicación de Tom, que le comentó sobre la obra la noche anterior–, un magnífico libro titulado: _Romeo y Julian_. Este narraba el trágico amor entre el hombre Romeo y el doncel Julian, que se enamoraron siendo ambos de familias rivales, y así sin haber llegado al final, Harry ya podía imaginar que el final no sería tan azucarado como le gustaba, pero continuaba leyendo, pues era una trama apasionante y por supuesto, una sugerencia del hombre de sus sueños.

―¿Por qué él está suspirando tanto? – Preguntó Sirius a su esposo, haciendo una leve indicación con la cabeza a su _ausente_ hijo.

James, por otra parte, apenas suspiro. Necesitaría mentir de nuevo.

―No sé. Imagino que será por la historia que está leyendo, ya sabes cómo es él.

―Sí, y sé a quien salió. – Sonrió divertido. – ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos adolescentes y yo quería llevarte a cabalgar o cazar conejos y tú insistías en sumergirte en esos libros melosos?

―Recuerdo, por supuesto, pero nunca dejé de aceptar las invitaciones que aprontábamos retozar en el palacio.

―Hehe… Tú madre quería matarme.

―Y es verdad. – Sonrió con evidente nostalgia por aquellos tiempos.

Dos toques en la puerta, no obstante, interrumpieron la nostálgica conversación.

―Entre. – Ordenó Sirius.

Un criado del palacio pasó a la estancia y luego hizo una profunda reverencia a los monarcas de Hogwarts, para enseguida anunciar:

―Majestades, el Marqués Thomas Riddle y su esposa, y el Conde Tom Riddle.

Después del anuncio, la familia Riddle ingresó al aposento y también realizaron una profunda reverencia. Los ojos de Tom estaban fijos en los de Harry. El corazón del más menor se había disparado: no podía ser verdad, pero lo era. El padre de Tom estaba allí para hacer el pedido de su manos como el Conde prometió cuando lo dejó en la puerta de su cuarto, dándole un beso suave al despedirse.

―Tráiganos un té. – James solicitó al criado, que rápidamente asintió y los dejó solos.

―Majestades. – Los Riddle saludaron. Y los reyes de Hogwarts correspondieron con un elegante asentimiento de cabeza, invitándolos con un suave gesto para que se sentasen.

―Marques Thomas, marquesa Merope, Conde Tom. – Sirius saludó, sonriendo. – ¿A qué debemos la honra de su visita?

―La verdadera honra es nuestra, majestad.

―Estamos aquí justamente porque no podemos sentirnos más honrados. – Thomas añadió al comentario de su esposa.

―Magnifico. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

―Bien, estoy aquí en nombre de mi hijo, majestades, para hacer un pedido.

―Prosiga. – Dijo Sirius. Y James suspiro internamente, pues a juzgar por el intercambio de miradas entre el Conde y Harry, estaba claro el motivo de esa visita.

El príncipe de Hogwarts había cerrado el libro rápidamente, sintiendo que el corazón quería escapársele por la boca, cuando observo a la familia del hombre por la cual se enamoro en una única noche ingresaron a la habitación. Aquello no podía ser real, pero lo era. Cuando le dejo en la puerta de su cuarto al salir el sol de esa mañana, Tom le aseguro que pediría un compromiso de la manera correcta, sellando la promesa con un cálido beso y ahora él estaba allí, con sus padres, para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Y los reyes de Hogwarts, pensaba Harry, no serian tontos para ignorar el hecho de que el Conde seria un mejor partido que el futuro Duque, pues aún poseyendo un titulo inferior, aseguraba a unión y la armonía entre los dos reinos.

―Estoy aquí para pedir, en nombre de mi hijo, la mano de su hijo en matrimonio.

La sonrisa de Sirius, de pronto, murió.

Aquello no era lo que él esperaba.

Eso era… un _shock_.

―Em… – El monarca se aclaró la garganta. – Confieso que sus palabras me tomaron desprevenido.

―Perdóname, majestad. Pero mi hijo nunca se mostró interesado por ningún doncel o doncella de los tres reinos, y cuando él comentó que su hijo le pareció un verdadero ángel de inestimable belleza, no pude sentirme más orgulloso y contento, pues él se había encantado por la joya más preciosa de Hogwarts.

Harry inevitablemente se coloreó. La galantería de Tom, sin duda alguna, era herencia de familia.

―Oh… – Sirius estaba sin habla.

―Vuestra majestad podía imaginar cómo esta unión seria provechosa para unificar las alianzas entre los dos reinos.

―Pura diplomacia. – Añadió Harry, pero luego se calló y bajo la cabeza al recibir una mirada furiosa de James.

Y Sirius, por otra parte, suspiro.

La única cosa que podía hacer era lo que había que hacer.

Si al menos aquella propuesta hubiese aparecido algunas semanas antes…

―Sin duda comparto su visión, Marques Riddle, una unión entre ambos reinos sería muy oportuna, y agradezco los elogios a mi hijo. Sin embargo, su propuesta llegó en mal hora, digamos que tarde de más, pues Harry ya está comprometido con mi sobrino y futuro Duque de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. El compromiso ya está en su lugar y como rey de Hogwarts debo mantener mi palabra.

Aquella noticia cayó como una verdadera bomba para Tom.

¿Harry estaba comprometido?

―¡Pero padre…!

―Silencio, Harry.

―Yo no amo a ese narcisista, yo…

―¡SILENCIO! – La furiosa voz de Sirius lo interrumpió.

―Vuelve a tus aposentos antes de que termines de arruinar las cosas. – Ordenó James. – ¡Ahora!

El chico se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia, lagrimas silenciosas dejaban sus ojos, y con un breve asentimiento caminó en dirección a la puerta. Tom seguía sus movimientos con un mirar angustiado, y una sensación de pérdida tomándole por completo el pecho. Harry no podía estar comprometido con otro. Por mas fantasioso y poético que pareciese, habían nacido el uno para el otro, nadie podría negar eso, el brillo de sus ojos se complementaba y juntos, solo juntos, podrían ser felices.

Harry no amaba al pretendiente escogido por sus padres. Y merecía ser feliz. De esa manera, Tom se prometió a sí mismo, mientras observaba las lágrimas deslizarse por el suave rostro, que haría lo que fuese necesario para que pudiesen estar juntos y por lo menos, tener un chance de ser felices.

**~•~**

Y la hora de partir finalmente llegó. Al atardecer, con las carrozas listas, todos se encontraban en el jardín para las despedidas. Y en ese medio tiempo, Draco miraba con satisfacción los ojos rojizos e hinchados de Harry y el semblante impotente del Conde que los observaba a la distancia, por lo visto que su querido prometido no había obtenido mucho éxito en la proposición de un nuevo pretendiente a sus padres, y silenciosamente Draco agradecía que los Gryffindors fuesen tan leales y ligados a las tradiciones sobre honrar la palabra. Con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, el lord acaricio la mejilla de Harry, y después de un rápido beso en la misma, subió a la carroza destinada a la familia Malfoy. Sus padres, así como él, ya se habían despedido del rey Grindelwald y de los marqueses y ahora esperaban los monarcas para que pudiesen volver a Hogwarts.

Tom apretó los puños delante de la escena, quedando aún más indignado al percibir la desolada expresión de Harry, que mostraba enojo e impotencia, al ser obligado a recibir las atenciones de su prometido por estar sobre el atento mirar de su Pa.

―Espero verlos luego. – Grindelwald sonreía, completamente ajeno al pesado clima que existía allí.

―No se preocupe, majestad, el señor recibirá la invitación para el matrimonio de Harry muy pronto.

―¡Oh, excelente! Tengo la certeza de que será una ceremonia encantadora, rey Sirius!

―Sin duda lo será.

Cumplimientos y reverencias realizadas, después de las debidas despedidas, los monarcas de Hogwarts finalmente entraron en la carroza, y cuando Harry ya se disponía a subir en la misma, una repentina voz acompañada de un poderoso agarre en su brazo lo paro. Delante del estupefacto mirar de todos.

―Creo que no nos despedimos, mi príncipe.

―Conde Riddle…– Murmuro espantado. Las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojos.

―Fue un inmenso placer conocerlo. – Le besó elegantemente una de las manos, sobre el mirar incrédulo de la mayoría. Apenas Grindelwald continuaba con una sonrisa bonachona.

―Em… El placer fue mío. – Tartamudeo nervioso.

Y viendo que James estaba a un paso de salir de la carroza para interrumpirlos, Tom se apresuro a susurrar en su oído de aquel bello ser que, en una única noche, cambiara completamente su vida.

―No voy a dejar que te cases.

En ese mismo instante, el corazón de Harry pareció fallar un latido, y el Conde continuó:

―Así tenga que necesitar secuestrarte, mi príncipe, usted no saldrá de mi lado. Guarde mis palabras, Harry, nos veremos muy pronto.

―Tom…

Y con una solemne reverencia, el Conde se alejó, observando el indignado rey conyugue llegar al lado del chico que aun sonreía embellecido, haciéndole señas con una de las manos. Él era un Riddle a fin de cuentas, demoraba en tener sentimientos por alguien, pero cuando los tenía, esta persona era digna y viviría en sus brazos hasta el final de sus días. Y con Harry no sería diferente, por más comprometido que estuviese, al final, el joven príncipe de Hogwarts fue destinado a ser suyo.

**~•~**

De vuelta al reino de Hogwarts, semanas después del bellísimo baile en Drumstrangs, el príncipe Harry James Potter-Black suspiraba resignado al tener que participar en los preparativos de su matrimonio. Su matrimonio con el insoportable noble mimado que solo sabía hacer su vida miserable, pues desde que volvieron del reino, Draco estaba aun más insoportable, recordándole siempre que salía la oportunidad de que en breve Harry perdería su libertad y pasaría a ser una posesión, como un mero objeto, del clan Malfoy. La única esperanza del joven príncipe era que el Conde Riddle cumpliese su palabra.

―Creo que sería adecuada una seda blanca, rodeada con pequeños diamantes, para la túnica de Harry. – James comentó. – Fue lo que usé en mi matrimonio.

―Quedaría hermosísimo. Y podemos usar una flor de naranja en la decoración del palacio y de la iglesia.

―Sin duda, Narcisa, no importa los gastos, lo importante es la belleza de la ceremonia.

―Sí, y estas flores combinan perfectamente con la seda de la túnica y los fluidos tisulares que irán en la decoración, transmitiendo ligereza, así como delicados bordados, volantes, encajes y todo lo demás.

―Ya puedo imaginarlo. – Sonrió embelesado. – ¿Tú no, Harry?

―…

―¿Harry?

Pero el chico continuaba con el mirar perdido en su té de menta.

―¡Harry!

―¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Pa?

―¿En qué mundo estás tú, Harry?

―Cualquier persona que lo observe, joven príncipe, pensaría que usted no está interesado en los preparativos de su propio matrimonio.

―Perdóneme, Lady Malfoy, hoy estoy un poco indispuesto.

―Lo mejor es que vuelvas a tus aposentos, yo y Lady Malfoy continuaremos la organización de los preparativos.

―Seguro… con permiso.

Después de una rápida reverencia, Harry siguió a su cuarto, donde se lanzó en la cama sin preocuparse en arrugar la bella túnica azul celeste que usaba. Dejo que un largo suspiro escapase de sus labios, mirando para el techo y pensando en los medios por las cuales podría escapar de aquel martirio, también llamado matrimonio. En medio de esos pensamientos, el chico no pudo contener una sonrisa y, agarrando una pequeña llave dentro de una cajita de música que estaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, levantándose para abrir una gaveta escondida en el interior de su armario. De esta gaveta, él tomo un puñado de no más de diez cartas dirigidas a él, teniendo como remitente su querida amiga y princesa de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. Una enorme mentira, claro está, creada por Tom para que sus padres no desconfiasen. Solo el criado de confianza de Tom, McNair, que era quien cruzaba los reinos con las cartas, sabía la verdad.

―Majestad. – Una voz afligida resonó en la habitación, seguida de unos enmarañados cabellos castaños. – Aquí, él mandó otra carta.

Ah, es su más nueva y fiel dama de compañía, Hermione Granger. La tímida, pero experta chica se presento ante él el día de su regreso del reino de Drumstrang, con un tono claramente inseguro: _"Soy Hermione Granger, majestad, y seré su dama de compañía"_. Para sorpresa de Harry la chica resultó ser simpática, divertida e inteligente, lo que le proporcionaba varias conversaciones agradables. Y como no podía compartir con McGonagall, su dama, lo que realmente pensaba de ese matrimonio y del Conde Riddle, pues la severa mujer nunca entendería, Harry halló en Hermione una confidente fiel con quién logró compartir con él su deseo de un día poderse casar con el hijo más menor de una familia de campesinos del reino, Rony Weasley. Así, compartiendo secretos, y con Hermione encubriéndolo, Harry podía disfrutar de cada línea que el galante Conde le escribía.

―¡Oh cielos! – El chico ahogo un grito.

―¿Qué paso? – Hermione lo observaba con verdadera preocupación. La joven dama de compañía oyó hablar de la locura del príncipe de Hogwarts y ahora tenía la oportunidad de comprobar los rumores, notando que era imposible no encariñarse con alguien tan dulce como Harry.

―¡Él está aquí!

―¿Él…?

―¡Tom, mi Conde, está aquí en Gryffindor!

―¡Madre santísima!

―Él se hospedó en la casa de un amigo y su esposa, Evan y Mary Rosier, que son vizcondes de aquí.

―¿Y qué más él dice? – Preguntó, esperando la respuesta.

―Quiere encontrarse conmigo.

―¿Usted…?

―¡Y claro que voy! Y tú me vas a ayudar, querida Hermione.

―Oh cielos…

Con una radiante sonrisa, e ignorando el mirar afligido de la pobre chica, Harry se puso a leer nuevamente lo que Tom le decía:

_Mi bello príncipe,_

_Perdóname por la demora en responder tu carta, pero McNair fue sorprendido por una fuerte tempestad en la trayectoria entre los dos reinos, por eso, solo pude recibir tu carta en mis manos esta semana. Y más de una vez pido que no te preocupes, pequeño, no dejare que tú te cases con aquella comadreja de nariz empinada._

_Puedes participar en los preparativos con vuestro Pa y la Duquesa Malfoy, pero ten en mente de que todo lo que estarán organizando será inútil y un desperdicio, pues tú nunca colocaras los pies en esa iglesia, o no me llamo Tom Marvolo Riddle. Por eso, no te preocupes. Tengo la posesión de un pequeño palacio distanciado de los tres reinos, cerca del norte de Prusia, donde nadie podrá encontrarnos._

_A veces me siento un loco enamorado, por querer raptar un doncel con el cual estuve conversando una sola noche, pero entonces recuerdo el sabor de tus labios y me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, pues quiero ser el único que los saboree y quiero tenerte en mis brazos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas._

_Cuando pienso en ti me doy cuenta de que deseo lo que nunca quise antes: un hogar, una familia y pasar la vida entera con una única persona. Contigo, Harry. Las semanas sin ti, apenas apreciando tu bella caligrafía, han sido un verdadero martirio._

_Mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mi mundo está completamente dominado por un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes. Un ángel de quien no me consigo apartar. Quiero verte, Harry. Vine desde muy lejos solo para contemplar tus lindos ojos una vez más._

_Sí, no estoy bromeando, estoy en el reino de Hogwarts, más concretamente en Gryffindor, hospedado en la casa de un antiguo amigo, Evan Rosier y su esposa Mary. No me tortures con tu ausencia, pequeño príncipe, necesito verlo, necesito acariciar tu rostro, saborear tus labios y sumergirme en tus bellos ojos más de una vez. Por favor, escoja el lugar que sea apropiado. Espero que esa chica, la dama de compañía de la cual me has hablado, pueda ayudarnos, pero no dejes de atender mi llamado._

_Estaré esperando._

_Su eterno y enamorado siervo,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

**~•~**

Obviamente, Harry mandó una respuesta para Tom, a través de McNair, el mismo día. Ahora, 48 horas después de la respuesta, el nervioso príncipe estaba a un paso de enloquecer a su dama de compañía con la misma pregunta:

―¿Estoy bien así?

―Majestad, por milésima vez, esta increíble.

―Ya te he dicho que me llames Harry. – Sonrió con cariño, la chica se tornaría una verdadera amiga. – Y respóndeme con sinceridad…

―Harry, por el amor de Dios, mira el espejo y veras el resultado. Tengo la seguridad de que el Conde Riddle quedará boquiabierto.

El chico apenas asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse, y volteo a mirarse nuevamente en el espejo. La imagen que le devolvía era la de un hermoso joven de 17 años, con un esbelto cuerpo escondido por una túnica verde oscura, bordada con hilos de oro, y debajo de esta un ajustado pantalón negro y botas de cuero del mismo color. Marcando la estrecha cintura estaba un cinturón con adornos en oro y pequeñas esmeraldas que acentuaban el emocionado brillo de sus ojos y combinaban graciosamente con la gargantilla de oro y el anillo con el sello de la familia real que llevaba en el dedo índice. El cabello siempre rebelde acentuaba la sensualidad natural y ofrecía una imagen misteriosa en contraste con los ojos claros del príncipe. En resumen, estaba para sacarle el aliento a cualquiera.

―Muy bien. – Respiró hondo. – Es hora de irnos.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento y luego se dispuso a seguirlo, el vestido beige simple, adornado por un pequeño delantal blanco, revoloteando ligeramente mientras corría para intentar alcanzar al apresurado noble.

―¿Vas a algún lugar, Harry?

La suave voz hiso al chico parar en seco, haciendo que la joven casi se golpease con su espalda.

―¿Entonces? – James cuestiono nuevamente.

―Estoy cansado de quedarme aquí. – Suspiro por fin. – Voy a dar una vuelta con Hermione. Quien sabe visitar la aldea de los campesinos, o cabalgar un poco por los alrededores del palacio.

―Hum… Llévate a Minerva contigo.

―Oh, lo haría, pero ella está ocupada bordando el resto de mi equipo.

―¿No eras tú quien debería estar haciendo eso?

―Por favor, Pa, yo quiero salir un poco. – Murmuro con los ojitos de cachorrito abandonado que, en la mayoría de las veces, siempre daban buenos resultados. – Tú saber como yo odio quedarme encerrado y hace días que no salgo del palacio.

James, por otra parte, acabó sucumbido al mirar de su hijo. Mirar que él mismo usó muchas veces con sus padres.

―Seguro. Pero vuelve antes del anochecer y Hermione, mantén un ojo en él.

―Sí, majestad. – La chica tragó en seco.

Y antes de que James pudiese dar alguna otra recomendación, Harry ya tiraba a la dama de compañía en dirección a los establos, pues si demorasen un poco más acabaría atrasado para su encuentro con el maravilloso Conde que dejó su propio reino solo para verlo. Así, montado en Hedwig, su querida yegua que obtuvo en el aniversario de sus 15 años, y con Hermione detrás, montada en otro caballo, ellos siguieron para un pequeño bosque que hacia división en los dos sub-reinos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. El bosque en cuestión tenía las ruinas de una antigua capilla, que estaba allí antes de la unificación de Hogwarts, y que ahora serviría como punto de encuentro de Harry y Tom.

**~•~**

Cuando Harry bajo de Hedwig y se adentró en la capilla, quedó estático por un segundo, su cuerpo sudó frío, el corazón golpeando violentamente en el pecho y la sensación de que perdería los sentidos en cualquier momento. El motivo: un impotente hombre de cuerpo musculoso y bien formado escondido por un elegante conjunto de pantalón negro, camisa vino y chaqueta negra con botones de plata, trayendo botas de cuero encima del pantalón, y portando un pañuelo beige en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. El cabello prolijamente amoldaba la cara varonil y los ojos escarlatas, cuando se fijaron en los suyos, parecieron enviar corrientes eléctricas en cada una de sus células. Su postura en conjunto denotaba poder y seducción.

La propia Hermione sintió las mejillas colorearse al contemplar al imponente Conde, y balanceando la cabeza rápidamente, se apartó de ellos para darles más intimidad. Se quedaría cuidando los caballos fuera de la capilla mientras hojeaba un interesante libro de poesía que Harry le prestó.

―Mi príncipe… – Tom sonrió al verlo, perdiéndose una vez más en la incomparable belleza del joven monarca de Hogwarts. Harry estaba aún más hermoso desde la última vez que lo vió. Y éste no pensó dos veces antes de correr hacia los brazos del Conde.

Como dos amantes que no vieron la hora de acortar las distancias, los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, Harry con los brazos rodeando el cuello de Tom y éste abrazándole la cintura de tal forma que llegó a levantar al joven príncipe del suelo.

―No sabes cómo soñé con besarte nuevamente. – Murmuro Tom, sin alejar completamente sus rostros, perdiéndose en las brillantes esmeraldas que lo contemplaban. – Y ahora que te tengo, mi pequeño príncipe, no te dejaré partir jamás.

―Es lo que espero, Tom, porque no sobreviviré en manos de otro.

―Las únicas manos que tú conocerás, las únicas manos que irán a recorrer tu bello cuerpo y que colocaran una alianza en tu dedo, serán las mías.

―¿Lo prometes?

―¿Ya no te lo prometí en las cartas?

―Pero yo quiero que tú me mires a los ojos y lo digas.

―Lo prometo… – Lo encaró profundamente. –…Que te llevaré lejos de aquí y que así pararemos el resto de nuestros días juntos.

―Creo en ti. – Sonrió, acariciando el rostro del Conde y juntando sus labios una vez más.

Luego ellos se sentaron, abrazados, en uno de los bancos de piedra de la capilla y entre besos y caricias comenzaron a visualizar el futuro perfecto que los aguardaba, además de hacer planes para escapar antes del matrimonio de Harry y discutir los problemáticos momentos por los cuales estaban pasando. Harry contaba que en el palacio estaba un verdadero infierno con los preparativos del matrimonio, que sería entre dos meses, y la constante presencia de Draco solo le causaba más nauseas y escalofríos, pues el lord hacia cuestión de recordarle a cada instante que en breve seria su amo y señor. Tom, por otra parte, apretaba los puños con un odio genuino, asegurándole al príncipe que el insoportable Malfoy nunca pondría un dedo sobre él, porque a pesar de que necesitaría ser repudiado por sus padres, secuestraria a Harry antes de que pudiese caminar por el altar.

―Traje un presente para ti.

Después de separarse de esos dulces labios que parecían la personificación del pecado y el vicio, Tom cogió un paquete que estaba en el suelo junto a él.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, pensé que no pudiste terminarlo en Durmstrang.

―Oh… – Una expresión de sorpresa entonces adornó el rostro del príncipe al abrir el paquete y contemplar el libro que estaba leyendo el fatídico día en que el Marques Thomas hiso el pedido de su mano en nombre de su hijo.

_Romeo y Julian_.

La bella, pero trágica obra que Tom le sugirió.

―Gracias, yo realmente no pude llegar al final.

―Espero que no te decepcione.

―Yo sé que no será tan azucarado como me gusta – Sonrió con cierta timidez. – pero estoy seguro de que será igualmente bello.

―Seguramente…

Antes que el Conde pudiese continuar, sin embargo, una avergonzada Hermione se aproximó a los dos y con mirar afligido:

―Majestad, tenemos que irnos antes que anochezca.

―Hmm… – Harry suspiro. Y Tom se apresuró a calmarlo.

―No te preocupes, pequeño, ahora que estoy en Gryffindor podré encontrarte cuando quiera.

―¿Mañana? – Murmuro esperanzado.

―Mañana, y después, y después, y después…

Con una radiante sonrisa, Harry se hundió una vez más en aquellos fuertes brazos que lo estrecharon con cuidado y adoración. Y luego se perdieron en los labios del otro, en la captura de una deliciosa batalla de lenguas, el príncipe inexperto finalmente sucumbió, entregándose por completo a la hábil combinación de los labios y manos del seductor Conde.

Y Tom estaba en lo cierto.

Después de este encuentro, vendrían otros.

Y otros.

Y otros.

Y otros.

Y otros más.

Siempre en la capilla abandonada, con Harry acompañado de Hermione –que nunca olvidaba un buen libro para leer– disfrutando de un día de campo, a veces regado con besos y caricias, otras veces el Conde llevaba algo de poesía y las leía al príncipe enamorado, pero siempre conociéndose y enamorándose más. Descubriendo que uno era aun mejor de lo que el otro pensaba y viceversa, sorprendiéndose con los nuevos resultados y entregándose un poco de sus corazones en cada encuentro, en cada beso, en cada caricia.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Aquel lugar era, sin duda, magnifico para su primera vez.

Su primera vez con el hombre que amaba.

Su primera vez…

De entregarse a Tom Riddle en cuerpo y alma.

**~•~•~**

**Aclaraciones:**

Solo para facilitarles un poco las cosas, observen el orden de los títulos nobiliarios, de los más importantes para el menos importante.

Rey – Príncipe – Archiduque – Gran Duque – Duque – Marqués – Conde – Vizconde – Barón – Baronet – Caballero – Escudero.

**N.T.:** ¡Hello, darlings! Por fin he terminado de traducirles este capítulo, y lamento muchísimo la demora pero tenía muchas cosas en la universidad y pues, era difícil hallar tiempo para traducir. Iba de poco a poco, sin embargo, al final pude traerles este capítulo. Y, pues, ¿qué les digo? *-* Simplemente estoy emocionada. Pero antes, ¿a ustedes no les cae mal James? Porque a mí sí. Es tan irritante ¬¬ no puedo creer que no apoye a Harry y le siga obligando a casarse con Draco. Y tal parece que él paso por algo parecido, no se ustedes. En fin, ¿a que Tom no es un amor? Aaaw. Él es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga (Siempre me han gustado los villanos, aunque en este caso -aquí- Tom no lo sea) Y pues, a cada momento amo esta pareja. Añado el hecho de que ya ha aparecido Hermione y aunque se menciona a Ron, esperemos que también salga más adelante, al igual que otros más.  
Agradezco a **ValeryVampire**, **Lun Black**, **Kirtash R**, **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**, **mooniemouse27**, **Meru-Nyan **por sus reviews y el hecho de que les haya encantado la historia. Sus agradecimientos siempre van dirigidos más que todo a **Tassy-Riddle**, autora original de la historia.  
Aviso que habrá una sorpresita (como quizás imaginen) para el próximo capítulo... Nyah!

**ValeryVampire:** Creo que el romanticismo es algo que habrá en cada capítulo *-* y a todas nos encanta. ¿Qué mujer no ama el romance? ^^  
**Lun Black: **Yo amo el Tom/Harry o Voldemort/Harry. Creo que, en un universo paralelo, Rowling los hubiera dejado juntos. Porque es simple, o sea, son luz-oscuridad, una pareja única. Además, ''El señor oscuro lo señalará como su igual'' *w* ¿qué más puede uno decir? jaja  
**Kirtash R:** Pienso que todas, o al menos la mayoría, se ha topado con alguien como el chico con quien saliste. Son de ese tipo de hombres, por así decir, incultos, que no aprecian la literatura y el otro lado de la vida (ya parezco Buda). Yo he conocido a varios y comprendo como te debiste de haber sentido. Con respecto al tener un ''click'' con un chico, pues simplemente no has conocido aún al indicado. Jaja Tranquila, que en algún momento de tu vida te toparás con aquella persona con quien tendrás tu ''click'' como Harry con Tom.  
**mooniemouse27:** Verdaderamente, las cosas nunca son fáciles en esta clase de historias. Y sí, el rubio no salió un James Bond xD Ah, y estoy segura de que todas también sospechamos de que Albus es el amor imposible de Grindelwald. ^/^

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Esta historia pertenece a ****_Tassy-Riddle._**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

* * *

Era la vigésima vez que intentaba colocar su cabello en su lugar. Misión imposible, finalmente decidió, y lanzó una que prometía ser su última mirada en el espejo. El reflejo que esta ofrecía era la imagen de un joven altivo, como solo un noble podría ser, pero con un aire juvenil encantador demostrado por las mejillas sonrosadas y los expresivos ojos color verde esmeralda. El pequeño, pero moldeado, cuerpo, se encontraba oculto bajo la túnica beige, con bordados en oro, que contaba con un ajustado pantalón negro y botas de cuero del mismo color debajo. Una cadena tachonada de esmeraldas le rodeaba la cintura y daba apoyo a la túnica. E incluso contemplando esta bellísima imagen, Harry James Potter-Black, el príncipe doncel de Hogwarts, se mostraba inseguro y nervioso.

Y no, no era por la proximidad de su casamiento, que él aún recordaba.

Era porque estaba a punto de encontrarse con Tom Riddle, su Conde.

―Mío… – Una sonrisa boba, esa que tenían especialmente a las personas enamoradas, apareció en sus labios.

Poco más de un mes Harry y Tom se encontraban a escondidas en la capilla abandonada que hacia división con los sub-reinos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, en la mayoría de las veces, Hermione acompañaba al príncipe, pero cuando eso no ocurría –como en esta misma mañana, pues la chica necesitaba resolver unos asuntos del palacio cerca del pueblo– momentos ardientes y apasionados los esperaban, y el calor de esos momentos hablaba en voz alta, a pesar de nunca suceder nada más allá de los permitido por Harry pues Tom lo respetaba. Y el pobre monarca tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no entregarse por completo al seductor Conde que parecía tener las manos más rápidas de todos los reinos. ¡Y cielos! Estás manos casi lo llevaban a la locura, así como la boca ardiente, los ojos penetrantes, la sonrisa seductora… En fin, ese hombre era lo que podríamos llamar un pecado que ascendió a la tierra.

―¿Vas a salir a cabalgar de nuevo?

La curiosa voz de su James pareció despertar al chico, que no notó la entrada del rey conyugue al aposento.

―Por supuesto, está haciendo un lindo día, Pa.

―Sí. – Estrechó los bellos ojos avellanos. – Fue lo que dijiste ayer.

―Ahora, ayer también estaba un lindo día.

―Andas saliendo mucho últimamente.

Con su aire más resignado y deprimido, Harry suspiro:

―Y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, aprovechar cada segundo de mi libertad antes de caer en las garras de aquel reptil lord. Sentir el viento batir en mi rostro cuando cabalgo por los alrededores para intentar olvidar que muy pronto seré encerrado en el castillo Malfoy y obligado a obedecer los caprichos de alguien que aun no sale debajo de las faldas de su madre.

Y James, inconscientemente, se encogió un poco. Era evidente su incomodidad al observar el mirar afligido de su hijo. Así que, apenas asintió y le deseo una buena cabalgada antes de salir del cuarto.

―Eso fue por poco… – Murmuro Harry, relajando finalmente su musculatura. Ese compromiso inservible estaba sirviendo, por lo menos, para acabar las preguntas de su Pa.

Sin embargo, Harry no se preocupaba con el compromiso en sí.

Tom le había prometido que no dejaría que llegase al altar.

Y él confiaba en el Conde.

Por otra parte, el mencionado Conde, Tom Marvolo Riddle, dio apenas al costado del imponente corcel negro que su amigo le emprestó e hiso una breve inclinación al criado del pequeño, pero hermoso, castillo Rosier, de acuerdo con los servicios del mismo. Tom estaba siendo tratado bien por Evan y Mary, que eran buenos y antiguos amigos de la familia Riddle. La pareja estaban separados de su único heredero, pues éste viajaba por el reino de Beauxbatons por negocios, y así, aprovechaba para mitigar la soledad con la presencia del Conde. El propósito de la visita, evidentemente, era ocultado por Tom, que argumentó lo mismo que le dijese a sus padres: necesitaba la presencia de aire fresco. El "aire fresco" que él necesitaba, sin embargo, tenía nombre, apellidos y título nobiliario.

―Harry… – Una leve sonrisa surgió en el atrayente rostro del Conde, al montar en el caballo y dar impulso en dirección a la tan conocida capilla.

Cuando dejo Durmstrang para encontrarse con el príncipe, Tom no pensó en nada, sino en mantener a su lado aquel que parecía ser el único destinado a compartir con él el resto de su vida. Percibiendo esto luego de la primera cita, consolidándose con las cartas intercambiadas, y más tarde se hiso evidente con los ardientes besos, las divertidas conversaciones, los toques insinuantes, las miradas apasionadas y los maravillosos momentos que pasaron juntos en ese largo mes. No tenía ninguna duda sobre el hecho de estar perdidamente enamorado de aquel sonriente doncel de ojos esmeraldas que siempre lo miraba con confianza y amor. Por eso, mientras pasaba esa temporada en el reino de Hogwarts, Tom aceleró la compra de un pequeño feudo al norte de Prusia, que tenía un acogedor y modesto castillo para dar inicio a sus vidas, lejos de las obligaciones que los consumían y haciendo uso solo de su fortuna personal y la dote de Harry, que éste robaría de sus padres cuando estuviesen listos para huir.

―Disculpa el atraso… – La dulce voz de Harry le trajo de vuelta al escenario de la capilla.

―No te preocupes, pequeño, acabo de llegar también.

El menor sonrió, dejándose envolver por esos fuertes brazos, suspirando feliz al sentir sus labios siendo tomados con dulzura y cariño.

Harry podría vivir así para el resto de su vida.

Ambos podrían. Y era lo que pretendían.

―¿Qué tal un picnic? Traje vino, pan y las mejores pastas de la región, o al menos era lo que Evan me dijo.

―Me encantaría. – Sonrió emocionado, correspondiendo a un beso más que le hacía perder los sentidos.

**~•~**

La familia real de Hogwarts, así como la familia Malfoy, estaban en cuenta regresiva. Poco más de quince días era lo que faltaba para el matrimonio de Harry y Draco. Y el último no podría mostrarse más animado, probándose la elegante chaqueta negra que usaría en la ceremonia, o si no, discutiendo con su padre los detalles para la noche de nupcias, al igual de la emoción que sería la llegada de su primer heredero. El joven príncipe, sin embargo, soltaba suspiros resignados al verse rodeado de criadas mientras éstas daban los últimos retoques en su túnica. Pensaba para sí que sus padres y la pareja Malfoy estaban gastando tiempo y dinero –mucho dinero– innecesariamente, pues a cada día que pasaba Tom organizaba los principales detalles para la fuga que acabaría ese martirio.

―¿Quieres dejar de moverte, Harry?

―Oh, disculpa, Pa.

―De esa forma Ginny acabará equivocándose pronto.

―Bueno, me detengo.

La más nueva criada del palacio bajo los ojos rápidamente, concentrándose en la costura. La pequeña y pelirroja chica no debía de tener más de quince años y, a veces, Harry la sorprendía mirándolo con adoración, lo que le desconcertaba de sobremanera.

―¿Podemos continuar esto mañana? Estoy cansado y quiero pasear un poco antes del anochecer.

James reviró los ojos al observar la silenciosa suplica en las esmeraldas de su hijo.

―Está bien. – Suspiro. – Minerva, ayúdalo con la túnica y después guárdala con el resto del traje.

―Sí, majestad.

Una radiante sonrisa surgió en los labios del príncipe. Quería encontrarse pronto con Tom para disfrutar de una linda mañana más, y aquel día planeaba llevarlo al lugar que era su favorito en toda la inmensidad del sur-reino de Gryffindor, un lugar que sin duda alguna él consideraba mágico y perfecto para compartir lindos momentos con el amor de su vida.

Horas más tarde, cuando ingreso en esa conocida capilla abandonada, Harry no demoró en vislumbrar la imponente presencia de Tom Riddle, concentrado en un libro cualquiera en su espera. Éste, al levantar los ojos del libro para mirar al príncipe, dejo que su característica sonrisa seductora le envolviese el rostro. Harry suspiró. Era tan increíblemente hermoso y con un toque de arrogancia, seducción y altivez que lo enaltecía aún más.

―Tarde. – Tom indicó, sin dejar de sonreír.

―Disculpa, tuve que probarme la túnica del matrimonio.

―Tiempo perdido. ¿Será que tus padres aun no se dan cuenta de eso?

―Desgraciadamente, no. – Suspiro, pero luego sonrió al sentir los cálidos brazos envolverlo. – Creo que ellos solo notaran la realidad cuando yo les mande una carta de Prusia diciendo que hice un buen viaje y que ellos ya pueden mandar al imbécil de Malfoy a la mier…

―¡Ese no es lenguaje de un príncipe! – Interrumpió divertido.

Harry, sin embargo, apenas alzó los hombros y se acurrucó más contra el fuerte pecho del Conde, que le acariciaba los cabellos con dulzura.

―Quiero mostrarte un lugar. – El menor sonrió, separándose un poco para ver esos hipnotizantes ojos escarlatas.

―¿Un lugar? ¿Por los alrededores?

―Hm… No exactamente. Se encuentra cerca del castillo, pero te garantizo que nadie nos verá, solo yo sé exactamente donde está.

El Conde arqueó una ceja sospechosamente, pero antes de que pudiera discutir, el hiperactivo príncipe lo arrastró hacia los caballos. Y no podía negarle nada a esas dulces esmeraldas que lo miraban ansiosos y excitados. Tal vez era el lugar apropiado para darle a Harry el pequeño regalo que llevaba en el bolsillo, un regalo simple, pero con un gran significado.

Y cuando miró el precioso escenario, Tom Riddle, en una rara ocasión en su vida, se quedó sin habla.

Todo el desprecio que le acompañó durante el recorrido del túnel de diez metros, lo cual viajaba a través de un pequeño pasaje de rocas, con Harry guiándolo, al dejar los caballos descansando en el inmenso bosque que ocultaba el pasaje de piedras, se disipó para dar paso al asombro. Esa estrecha, mal iluminada e incómodo pasaje de rocas los llevaron aun lugar indudablemente mágico.

―Guau.

―¿Te gusta?

―Es bonito.

―Lo sé. Descubrí este lugar cuando tenía doce años y siempre que puedo vengo aquí a relajarme.

El lugar donde el pequeño túnel de piedra desbocara estaba poco iluminada, pero encantadora. Era una cueva circular, totalmente forjado en piedras de mármol, piedra caliza y cuarzo que iluminaba la habitación con su suave resplandor. El suelo de mármol frío llegó a la mitad de la cueva y se bordeaba con el agua cristalina que tenía un pequeño muelle allí, ésta parecía una pequeña cascada, y el mármol limítrofe con agua dulce parecía contemplar una pequeña playa en la cueva mientras que el cuarzo que colgaban del techo en sus formas puntiagudas sólo incrementaba el paisaje afrodisíaco.

―¿Trajiste la manta? – Preguntó un sonriente Harry, y después tomó el paquete negro que Tom le ofrecía. Éste no entendió cuando el menor le pidió que trajese la manta de terciopelo rojo con la cual cubrían el gramado siempre que hacían sus picnics, pero ahora tenía sentido, después de todo, para contemplar aquel bello lugar era necesario estar protegido del frío aire que el mármol ofrecía.

Debidamente acomodados sobre el terciopelo, y abrazados, aprovechándose para tocarse con pequeñas caricias, la pareja se perdió en el sonido de la cascada y de sus propios pensamientos. Un aire tranquilo y feliz los invadía.

―Tom…

―Harry… – Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el mundo desapareció. Solo rojo-rubí y verde-esmeralda podrían entenderse.

Y ocurrió tan naturalmente que ellos siquiera pudieron pensarlo.

Sus labios pronto se perdieron en el sabor del otro, ese sabor dulce y embriagador que entorpecía los sentidos. Con cuidado, Tom recostó al menor sobre la manta de terciopelo, admirando el contraste de la piel inmaculada con el rojo oscuro que invitaba al pecado, por lo que no demoró en desabotonar la elegante túnica perla que Harry llevaba, dejándolo solo con la camisa de seda blanca, los pantalones del mismo color y las botas de cuero beige. Los ojos verdes brillaban, sumergidos en placer y anticipación.

―¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Tom con la voz ronca. La simple visión del chico entregado lánguidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el mirar ansioso, conseguía nublar sus pensamientos y hacer una ola de pura lujuria recorrer su cuerpo.

―Sí.

―Harry… piénsalo bien, no quiero forzarte a nada, no necesitamos seguir si tú…

―Por favor. – Aquel susurro necesitado, seguido por las suaves manos acariciando su nuca, fue mucho para el pobre Conde.

Por lo tanto, con el mayor haciendo uso de gran cuidado y dedicación, los trajes reales abandonaron el cuerpo del joven príncipe, dejándolo como había venido al mundo y posibilitándole al Conde la visión de la más hermosa obra de arte que haya contemplado en la vida. Porque, sin duda, Harry era una obra de arte. El pelo desordenado sensualmente acariciando el terciopelo oscuro; el cuerpo lánguido retorciéndose, seduciéndolo, inconscientemente; las mejillas teñidas de carmesí mostrando su molestia por la timidez; y esas esmeraldas , cuyas pupilas estaban dilatadas por la excitación , brillando del mismo modo que el sol podría, formaba una obra de arte que ese momento fue inmortalizada en la mente del apasionado Conde.

―Ven... – Harry murmuró, deslizando la elegante chaqueta verde musgo de los anchos hombros de Tom, y éste parecía pensar finalmente, corriendo a deshacerse de sus prendas sofisticadas. Pronto, los pantalones y las botas negras hicieron compañía con la camisa de seda blanca y chaqueta que dejó su cuerpo, seguido por último, la ropa interior, y así, dejándolo en la misma condición del joven monarca.

El color rojo de las mejillas de Harry se hizo aún más intenso cuando éste contempló a su amado como vino al mundo. Cielos... Eso era lo que se podría llamar un dios griego. La ancha espalda de Tom lo cubrió completamente, los músculos estaban bien marcados y definidos, el cabello negro siempre impecable tenía un mechón fuera de lugar que lo hizo aún más sensual y sus ojos del color del fuego, junto con una sonrisa coqueta, formaba una imagen que llevó a Harry a perder el aliento. El mirar del chico siguió entonces por el cuerpo escultórico hasta ese punto decisivo de la musculatura de un hombre.

Santo Cielo.

Harry pasó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente. Era tan impresionante. Y grande... Definitivamente grande.

―Relájate. – Susurró el conde. Sus labios una vez más se unieron y sus manos recorrieron la cálida piel de su cuerpo.

En medio de las caricias, Tom lamió sus dedos y llevó uno al interior de Harry, forzando un poco para profanar la entrada virgen. Un murmullo de dolor escapó de los labios de éste, pero pronto fue callado por el beso ardiente del mayor, que lo distrajo de la molestia acariciando sensualmente cada centímetro de la piel sensible del joven cuerpo.

―Ah... – Gimió Harry y se arqueó hacia atrás ligeramente. Era una mezcla de sensaciones tan intensas que apenas podía dejarse llevar, dejándose guiar por las manos expertas y apasionadas del Conde.

Pronto otro dedo de Tom entró en el pequeño cuerpo de Harry y después de unos minutos, el tercero estaba presente, dilatando un poco más aquella virginal entrada. El movimiento circular de la cadera de Harry siguió los dedos de Tom, en un pedido mudo que luego fue respondido cuando el mayor retiró los dedos para sustituirlos por su miembro excitado, que palpitaba de deseo a cada gemido que dejaban los labios de Harry. Y gritó cuando sintió tamaño órgano invadir su cuerpo. Grito que resonó en toda la cueva, pero pronto se quedó en silencio por un beso ardiente del Conde, que trató de distraer al chico y a él mismo, ya que así se contenía de no comenzar con las estocadas rápidas y profundas que tanto necesitaba.

El líquido caliente y rojo que corría por sus piernas, Harry pensó, representaba claramente la virginidad dando su adiós. Estaba ennoviado, prometido al joven Malfoy, y aún así se entregaba al Conde Riddle, pues confiaba en éste, confiaba en que no iba a dejar que llegara al altar. Y nunca pareció tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo como ahora, pues se estaba entregando, en cuerpo y alma, al hombre que amaba y con quien compartiría su vida.

―Ah... Tom... – Un suave gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Harry al sentir el dolor disminuir considerablemente y el impulso necesitado del Conde dándole en un punto clave e inmensamente placentero.

Esa era la gloria.

El paraíso en la tierra.

La mezcla de sensaciones que quemaban el alma y los sentidos.

El paisaje afrodisíaco de la cueva pronto se vio invadida por los gemidos de éxtasis, necesitados y sumergidos en la lujuria. El sonido de la pequeña caída de agua se veía abrumados por la verdadera melodía de los dos cuerpos que chocaban, haciendo eco en medio de susurros y gemidos de placer. Dulces palabras, ardientes y apasionados dejaron sus labios mientras sus cuerpos se unieron más y más. Los besos ardientes, vehementes caricias, el roce constante de la piel, que ardía como carbón y que se deleitaba en medio del aire frío de la cueva, hicieron este escenario la visión del limbo de cualquier puritano que lo contemplase, pero representa el verdadero Edén, inmerso en amor y deseo, de la pareja de nobles enamorados.

―¡Ah...Tom...! – Rodeando la cintura con las piernas, Harry se arqueó, gimiendo en voz alta y sintiendo poderosas corrientes eléctricas pasar por tu cuerpo.

―Hmm... Harry...

Con un gemido ronco, después de unas cuantas estocadas, mientras que estimulaba el miembro del muchacho, Tom sintió esa sensación abrasadora del orgasmo nublando su vista por completo. Por lo tanto, casi al mismo tiempo, los dos llegaron al punto culminante: Harry en las hábiles manos del Conde y éste derramándose en el interior del joven príncipe, que nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho en su vida.

Cerrando los ojos para normalizar la respiración, los dos pudieron centenares de puntitos plateados, radiantes, y sabían que ese encuentro los llevó, literalmente, a las estrellas. Segundos después, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, Tom salió del interior de Harry para acostarse a su lado y de inmediato el chico aprovechó para acurrucarse en el pecho caliente.

―¿Estás bien?

―Ajá... – Asintió con una sonrisa. Esas hermosas esmeraldas estaban todavía más brillantes e inundadas de satisfacción.

Un cómodo y agradable silencio, luego se instaló entre los dos.

Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Y en sus alegrías.

No podrían estar más felices.

De repente, Tom pareció recordar algo y cuidadosamente se apartó de Harry para ir a buscar un objeto en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Éste miró con curiosidad e interés, que se hiso aún mayor cuando el Conde se sentó a su lado con una caja de terciopelo negro en su mano.

―Es para ti – Anunció Tom, abriendo la caja y sacando el delicado objeto de oro que estaba allí. – Me gustaría habértelo dado antes, pero llegó apenas esta mañana, ya que fue hecho por encargo para ti.

―Tom… —Murmuró encantado, volteándose para que el Conde pudiese ponerle el collar en su cuello.

Este collar se compone de una cadena delicada y delgada de oro, del que pendía un colgante en forma de corazón elaborada que tenía el tamaño de una moneda, pero el detalle con el cual Harry quedó sin palabras fue contemplar, al abrir el pendiente, una pequeña y elaborada letra "T" forjada en rubí puro en un lado y una igualmente hermosa letra "H" forjada en esmeralda pura en otra. Tom y Harry. Un corazón de oro, con sus iniciales perpetuadas para que Harry llevase en su pecho.

―¿Te gusta?

―Yo... No sé qué decir...

―Así que no te gustó. – Tom lo miró con preocupación.

Harry, sin embargo, se limitó a mover la cabeza en negación, con lágrimas visibles en los ojos y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza, demostrando lo que realmente sentía.

―Me encantó. – Susurró en su oído. – Y Te amo, Tom. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

―Yo también te amo, Harry, como nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien.

**~•~**

¿Por qué dos malditas semanas pasan tan rápido?

¡Parecen horas! Sobre todo cuando suceden el día de su boda.

Esta pregunta persiguió la mente de Harry, que al gritar a sus criados, consiguió un momento de descanso en su habitación antes de que se viera obligado a subir al coche que lo llevaría al castillo Malfoy, donde se celebrará la ceremonia. Mentiría si negase su nerviosismo y preocupación, pero confiaba en Tom, confiaba en que éste interceptaría el carruaje y lo secuestraría antes de que Malfoy pudiese siquiera verlo. Sí, es obvio que confiaba en Tom, por el cielo, se entregó a él con verdadera pasión y deseo casi todos los días de esas dos semanas en el paisaje que rodea aquella cueva afrodisíaco.

―Todo estará bien... – Murmuró para sí mismo, apretando el colgante en forma de corazón que pendía del collar que llevaba en el cuello.

Todo iba según lo previsto, el dinero de la dote estaba en el carruaje que Tom hurtaría en unas pocas horas, así seguirían rápidamente al sur, hacia Prusia, era un camino largo y difícil, pero que pocos sabían. La mayor parte de los guardias escoltaría al carruaje de los reyes delante, por lo que sólo se esperaría el momento adecuado y actuar con astucia sin siquiera ser vistos. Y si Tom tenía una característica sobresaliente, esta era la astucia junto a la elegancia, la seducción, el carisma, la inteligencia, la belleza... De todos modos, no había manera de que salga mal.

―¿Estás listo? – La voz emocionada de James lo despertó.

―Sí, Pa.

―Ven, déjame verte. – El rey conyugue apenas podía contener las lágrimas al ver al chico. Porque Harry era más que un chico. Un chico que pronto subiría al altar y dejaría atrás a su familia – ¿Por qué creces tan rápido?

Una melancólica sonrisa cruzó los labios del joven príncipe. Sentiría mucho de menos a su Pa, sus hermanas, Alex y por supuesto, a su padre Sirius.

―No lo sé, Pa, pero yo quería seguir siendo ese mocoso que vivía persiguiendo conejos en el jardín.

―Y vivía con las ropas sucias porque no veía por dónde iba. – Comentó divertido. – Pero mírate ahora, un hermoso doncel, que pronto tendrá su propia familia.

―Pero lo haré. – Dijo sonriendo. – "Pero no con el imbécil de Malfoy" – Completó en sus pensamientos.

Con algunas lágrimas traicioneras dejando sus ojos, James acomodó la corona de Harry y descubrió que su hijo era simplemente divino. El cuerpo adolescente se hallaba ocultó por un conjunto de pantalones y una camisa de seda, ambos en blanco, y las botas que llegaban a sus rodillas. Cubierto por completo, sin embargo, por una magnífica túnica de seda de color blanco adornada con cientos de diamantes, con mangas largas que se abrían en el codo, escote en V y una hermosa cortina con pliegues que llegaban a la altura del suelo, abierto de la mitad del muslo, y terminando en una larga cola. Una tira de seda transparente, tachonada con diamantes también, rodeaba la cintura de Harry y acentuando el brillo de la corona de oro que descansaba suavemente sobre su cabeza, y que ayudó a domar el rebelde cabello. La corona era la única joya que debe usar, pero oculto bajo la capa estaba el collar con la que Tom le regaló, y que no había abandonado su cuello desde que fue puesto allí por el Conde.

―¿Y el ramo? – Preguntó James.

Harry suspiró, tomando de la cama el hermoso ramo en forma de cascada que tenía lirios blancos –que representa la supuesta pureza del doncel–, Celosia lila –que representa la fertilidad– rosas de color rosa –que representaba el amor esperado de la unión–.

El rey conyugue sonrió luego, alineando su propia túnica de color beige con bordado de hilo de oro, y le tendió la mano para acompañar a su hijo a la carroza.

―¿Vamos?

―Sí. – Consiguió una falsa sonrisa, dando una respiración profunda y luego siguió con el mayor hacia la entrada del palacio, donde su familia y sirvientes esperaban.

Tom...

Este era el único nombre al que su mente acudía.

―"No te tardes". – Pensó con angustia, al sentir el arranque de los caballos.

**~•~**

Y el Conde estaba en camino, cabalgando como si su vida dependiera de ello, vestido completamente de negro para no ser identificados fácilmente, cuando, de repente, se vio sorprendido antes de llegar a la carretera que llevaba al castillo Malfoy durante al menos diez hombre corpulento y mal encarados. Rápidamente rodearon Tom, quien sacó una daga de plata de su cinturón, haciendo que mostrasen las espadas afiladas que llevaban consigo

Fue una pelea ganada.

―¿Tom Riddle? – Uno de los hombres fornidos se adelantó.

―Depende. ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

―Mi nombre es Vincent Crabbe. Y mi señor envía esta carta para usted.

Con sus ojos escarlata inundados de desconfianza, Tom cogió la carta y usando su daga, la abrió:

_Conde Riddle, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Por el momento creo que bien, pero puedo asegurar que mis empleados cambiarán esta situación, espero que no te importe la incomodidad de algunos golpes. Después de todo, es poco en comparación con lo que se merece para seducir a mi prometido._

_¿De verdad crees que podría salirte con la tuya?_

_Oh, por favor, no seas ridículo, desde su nacimiento Harry me pertenece. Pero anímate, mis empleados no van a matarte, solo generaría un cierto enfado con el reino de Durmstrang que quiero evitar. Pero pasar unas horas atado y amordazado, sufriendo con los dolorosos moretones recientes no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad?_

_Le pido que perdones mi ausencia, tenía muchas ganas de presenciar algunas de sus costillas siendo rotas, pero tú entiendes, ¿no es así, Conde Riddle?_

_Hoy es el día de mi boda, no puedo llegar tarde, mi hermoso prometido nunca me lo perdonaría._

_Mis más sinceros deseos de felicidad,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Tom no vio el primer golpe llegar. Y entonces, estaba en el suelo.

¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

Pero lo era...

La enamorada pareja no había contado con la intervención de una niña pelirroja que encontraría una carta debajo de la almohada de su amado príncipe, desesperándose con la posibilidad de que abandone el terreno de Hogwarts para siempre, y se acudió a quién ella creía que era capaz de protegerlo, después de todo, ellos eran una pareja muy hermosa. Ginny Weasley, la criada más joven del palacio, desde pequeña admiraba la belleza y la dulzura del Príncipe de Hogwarts en las ocasiones en que este salió del palacio para visitar el pueblo. Ella sabía que era un doncel y un príncipe, o sea, nunca la miraría, pero sólo el hecho de que él ya estaba sirviendo en el reino hacía sus días más cálidos y alegres. Y la presencia de Draco Malfoy con el príncipe le parecía tan protectora y correcta que la chica quería un amor como ese un día, y cuando se topó con la carta de un tal Tom Riddle mencionando escapar los dos lejos, ella no lo pensó dos veces y corrió para evitar ese error que pensó inconcebible.

Qué cruel la mente humana...

Especialmente si estaba dotado de nobles intenciones.

**~•~**

Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Harry.

―¿Qué ocurre, mi hijo? – Sirius preguntó preocupado, ofreciendo su mano para que el muchacho descendiese del carruaje. Éste sólo se negó en silencio, aceptando el gesto del padre.

Malfoy había llegado al castillo.

―No te preocupes, Harry, todo irá bien. – Susurró James.

Tom no había cumplido su promesa.

―Ven. – Llamó el rey. – Es la hora.

―Sí, mi padre.

Y Harry se quedó destrozado.

Tras el enorme jardín rodeado de fuentes y estatuas de estilo clásico, al ver las orquídeas, tulipanes, margaritas, crisantemos y otros especímenes hermosos de la flora del lugar, en medio de enormes árboles y arbustos, hasta llegar al palacio, equivalía a un camino de los condenados a la horca para Harry. No se dio cuenta de la belleza del castillo, lleno de lujosos tapices, candelabros de cristal, adornos de oro y piedras preciosas. Tampoco se dio cuenta de los nobles invitados levantándose cuando entró en el gran salón de baile, del brazo de su padre. No escuchó la marcha nupcial tocar, mientras caminaba por la larga alfombra roja que lo llevó al final de la sala, donde un arrogante Draco Malfoy le estaba esperando, con el mejor abrigo negro que el dinero puede pagar, pantalones a juego y las botas del mismo color, en contraste con la camisa de seda blanca y rosa que llevaba en la solapa. Y cuando le tocó la mano, Harry finalmente parecía despertar, como si un pedazo de asado encalase sus dedos.

¡Aquello era una pesadilla!

Quería correr. Quería correr lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Quería arrojarse al abismo más próximo y esperar la muerte llegar a él. Pero luego vio la sonrisa de su Pa, la mirada orgullosa de Sirius, la risa de las gemelas y la onda alegre Alex. También vio la alentadora sonrisa de su padrino, Dumbledore, y el mirar conmovido del rey Grindelwald, que de vez en cuando lanzaba algunas miradas hacia su padrino. Todos mirándolo en la primera fila. Miró el reverendo, que sonrió, abriendo el libro marrón grande en el altar.

―Damas y caballeros. Hermanas y hermanos aquí presentes. Es con gran alegría que doy comienzo a esta ceremonia...

Y más lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de Harry.

No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Perdido en el dolor.

―Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿usted acepta Harry James Potter-Black como tu legítimo esposo y se compromete a amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo a partir de ahora hasta el día de su muerte?

―Sí , acepto.

―Harry James Potter-Black...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería responder a la pregunta, no quería verse obligado a mentir.

―"Tom... ¿Por qué, por qué me has abandonado? ¿Por qué me salvaste tanto? ¿Sólo para tener mi cuerpo? ¿Fui solo un doncel más cuya alma destruiste? Te amaba demasiado... No, ¿a quién quiero engañar? ¡Todavía te amo, con todas mis fuerzas, desgraciado, te sigo amando!".

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry no vio una silueta familiar siendo violentamente sujetada por dos hombres enormes detrás de uno de los pilares, y uno de ellos le tapaba la boca. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Tom logró librarse de las cuerdas que lo dejaban inmóvil en el inmenso bosque que rodeaba el sub-reino Slytherin, llegó a su caballo y se dirigió directamente al palacio Malfoy, haciendo caso omiso de su maltrecho cuerpo por los golpes. Apenas llegó, pero los empleados del heredero del Duque fueron más rápidos y lo interceptaron antes de que pudiera interrumpir la ceremonia, antes de que Harry y los invitados pudiesen verlo.

―¿...aceptas Draco Lucius Malfoy como su legítimo esposo y promete amarle, cuidarlo y respetarlo a partir de ahora hasta el día de su muerte?

Pero vio el resultado de la boda.

Y oyó de los labios del príncipe:

―Sí, acepto.

Sin darse cuenta, sin embargo, la inmensa tristeza que inundó los ojos llorosos de Harry. Para éste, el mundo se había derrumbado por completo y su vida terminó con la condena del sacerdote:

―Ahora los declaro casados ante los ojos de Dios y la ley de los hombres.

Harry James Potter-Malfoy no podía sentirse más miserable. El simple rozar de labios con Draco envió náuseas a su estómago, pero aún ignora un hecho importante:

"Nada es tan malo que no se pueda empeorar."

Pronto comenzaría la noche de bodas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **Se estaba muriendo lentamente.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido...

―¡Harry! – Gritó asustado.

(…)

―¿Un bebé?

**N.T.:** ¡Plz, no me maten! No es mi culpa, sino de la autora. TT^TT Aaw. Créenme, yo estoy igual que ustedes. Sufro. Agradezco sus **reviews**.

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Esta historia pertenece a ****_Tassy-Riddle._**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

* * *

El infierno.

Desde la infancia, mientras asistía a la misa dominical, escuchó a los sacerdotes y obispos hacer alusiones morbosas a este lugar. Un lugar lleno de dolor y tristezas. En ese momento, Harry no podía ver tanto sufrimiento y agonía en un solo entorno, ahora, los experimentaba.

No quería abrir los ojos. No quería centrarse en una nueva mañana, un nuevo día, un día de tormento en su vida matrimonial. No quería observar las cortinas cerradas de su cama y la cama vacía a su lado, ya que su amado esposo siempre se despertaba temprano para cumplir con el negocio familiar. Esa cama, pensó con nauseas, en su noche de bodas había sido testigo de la violación más cruel en la que un ser humano puede pensar. Pero él no quería recordar esos momentos, no quería volver a revivir las imágenes de esas manos ásperas profanando su cuerpo y su alma, no quería volver a revivir el momento en que se vio obligado a entregarse por completo a Draco Malfoy. Si los malos recuerdos se limitasen a aquella noche, de acuerdo, su espíritu moriría una vez, pero no, todas las noches se vió obligado a entregar su cuerpo a aquel odiado hombre, que después de haber sido satisfecho, sonreía de alegría y besaba sus lágrimas.

―Joven amo, ¿le puedo preparar su baño?

―Sí, Minerva, por favor. – Le sonrió dulcemente, levantándose de la cama para ir a la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana donde ya estaba preparado un delicioso desayuno.

―Espero que disfrute del café, joven amo. – Deseó una mujer sonriente, que puso unas rosas en un florero para decorar la mesa.

―Gracias, parece una delicia, Pomona.

Harry, en su vida de casado, tenía ahora tres amorosas señoras como damas de compañía: Minerva McGonagall, que lo habían acompañado desde la cuna, y, obviamente, no lo podía dejar solo en esta difícil etapa; Poppy Pomfrey, un conocedora experta de ungüentos y técnicas medicinal que siempre le ayudaba después de su encuentro con Draco; y Pomona Sprout, una señora sonriente a la que le encantaba todo tipo de flores o vegetación. Y eran su verdadera compañía en aquel tormento de piedra que el Castillo representaba en su vida.

Pero no cabía duda de que el Castillo Malfoy, el segundo más grande de todo el reino sólo superada por el palacio de la familia real, era maravilloso. Consistía en una estructura forjada en el lujo y el poder. Los apartamentos privados de Lucius y Narcissa, así como los de Draco y Harry, se conformaban por un baño con una enorme bañera de mármol, en la que las criadas vertían jarras de agua hirviendo siempre antes de sus baños y un comedor decorado con una lámpara de porcelana de Meissen .

El castillo también tenía docenas de salas más pequeñas y antecámaras, además de una biblioteca enorme y el Salón de Bellas Artes, que el propio nombre indicaba ser abrigo de cientos de espléndidas obras de arte. En el pasillo de las habitaciones de Draco y Harry, quedaban dos cuartos iguales destinados a los herederos futuros que la pareja tendría, que sería seguido por la Cámara de Arresto y luego, la Sala del Consejo, donde Lucius realizaba sus reuniones importantes con los nobles huéspedes del palacio. Por último, los aposentos privados terminaban en el Salón de los Espejos que daba paso a la gran sala de baile, donde se celebró la boda.

Y a pesar de todos estos magníficos alrededores, los lugares más frecuentados por Harry eran el dormitorio que compartía con Draco –Por desgracia– la biblioteca, el Salón de Bellas Artes y el jardín. Hace casi un mes su rutina consistía en levantarse después de la partida de Draco, disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno de frutas, panes, pasteles, quesos y mermeladas -menos mermelada de avellanas, desde hace días no podía oler esa mermelada- tener un largo baño con sales, asearse, y luego a la biblioteca para olvidar el mundo sumergido en un buen libro, almorzar en el salón de banquetes con su encantadora familia -donde disfrutaba de la crítica constante de Narcissa, que siempre encontraba un nuevo comentario desagradable que le molestase, la frialdad de Lucius , que a menudo puede ser peor que la duquesa, y por supuesto, la presencia insoportable de Draco, con su mirada victoriosa y sus comentarios dejando en claro que su lugar era como la mera posesión del clan Malfoy- y bueno, después de deleitarse en ese entorno, Harry pasaba horas en el jardín o en el Salón de Bellas Artes sufriendo en silencio y soñando con la dirección que su vida podría haber tenido si Tom hubiese cumplido su palabra.

Por suerte, la familia Malfoy era muy ocupada. Narcissa se centraba siempre en sus muchas cremas y sales que ella misma preparaba, en sus costuras y para todo lo que se trate de sí misma; Lucius, por su parte, siempre se preocupaba de controlar las poblaciones de su feudo y asegurar buenas finanzas a través de explotación de sus criados y enseñando a Draco aquel trabajo importante para que éste siguiese la misma filosofía cuando se convirtiese en el venerable Duque de Slytherin , que requería la presencia constante del joven Malfoy en los importante negocios del patriarca. Sin embargo, después de la cena encantadora que adoptaba el mismo clima del almuerzo, los quehaceres ya no existían y ellos se iban a sus habitaciones. Este era el peor momento del día para Harry.

Pero él no se rindió a esa vida miserable. No, despotricaba, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para frustrar su esposo y constantemente tratando de escapar de la prisión, cuyo nombre era conocido el Castillo Malfoy, aunque sin seguir un rumbo, él trató de deshacerse de las paredes de piedra, aunque su destino fuese ser asesinado por cualquiera de los animales en el bosque, sería mil veces mejor que quedarse allí.

Harry luchaba día y noche.

Sin embargo cada día, a cada pelea, él perdía.

No era más fuerte que Draco y el rubio insistió en demostrarlo.

―Sólo quería que todo termine, Tommy, ¿es mucho pedir? – Murmuró acariciando el pelo negro del precioso gato persa en su regazo. Éste llegó al castillo hace mucho tiempo y, a diferencia de él, se había acostumbrado a esa vida.

El gato, por supuesto, no respondió, sólo se acomodó mejor y continuó a ronronear disfrutando del buen toque. Y Harry sonrió con tristeza, al menos, la vida de su pequeño Tommy era simple, un poco de leche, un poco de mimo y un gran jardín era lo que él pedía.

―No soporto sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, despertando con su perfume impregnado mi piel, incluso el sonido de su voz me retuerce el estómago. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Nada. – Suspiró. – Pero no voy a seguir viviendo así, prefiero renunciar a la vida, a tener que seguir este tormento por el resto de mis días.

Cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos dorados del gato fijados en él, Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sí, Tommy, yo prefiero poner fin a mi vida. – Al poner una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, Harry sintió que la forma del frasco que llevaba, comprado ayer en el pueblo y afirmándole al simpático vendedor que su habitación estaba llena de ratones.

Él no iba a vivir más de aquella mentira.

Esa misma noche, en lugar de disfrutar de su cuerpo, Malfoy lloraría sobre su cadáver.

―Harry...

Hablando del diablo.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Hmm… – Entrecerró los ojos. – Te dije que no usaras ese tono conmigo.

―Dime simplemente lo que quieres y déjame solo, Draco, no estoy de humor para discusiones.

―Parece que todavía no entiendes quién manda, querido.

Oh, sí, él había entendido muy bien. Las constantes peleas, agresiones y violaciones han dejado el tema claro y marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no lo aceptaría fácilmente.

―Déjame en paz, Draco.

Pero éste sólo apretó los puños con rabia y agarró el brazo de Harry, levantándolo sin ninguna delicadeza del banco de mármol que adornaba el jardín, lo que hizo al pobre gato maullar indignado al ser tirado de vuelta al césped blando.

―¡Hey! – Protestó Harry, tratando de soltarse. – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

―¡Cállate y date prisa!

Sin delicadeza y haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Harry, Draco lo arrastró a la habitación que compartían y lo lanzó brutalmente en la cama. Harry, mirándolo con furia, podía sentir la marca de los dedos de Draco formarse de nuevo en su piel.

―¿Así que fuiste a la aldea ayer? – Irritación visible en las frías palabras.

―¿Cuál es el problema? – Le preguntó a la defensiva, levantando un poco la voz. – Narcissa estaba conmigo y Minerva y los demás criadas también.

―Te conozco, Harry, sé que planeas algo.

―No seas estúpido. Oh, espera, no lo puedes evitar.

Al mismo tiempo, sintió la mano pesada de Draco impactar en su rostro. El sabor de la sangre, por supuesto, no tardó en llegar a sus labios.

―¡No permito que me hables así!

―¡Y no me importa ! – Gritó con odio. – ¡No eres más que un mocoso malcriado que no puede salir de la sombra de su padre! ¡No eres nada! ¡Nada!

Otro golpe y Harry cayó boca abajo en la cama. El rubio se colocó encima de él para castigarlo de la peor manera que sabía, tomarlo como suyo. Pero Harry se volvió y comenzó a luchar, patear, morder, gritar. Así, ellos siguieron en medio de golpes, insultos y gritos.

De repente, sin embargo, los ojos de Harry se ciñeron y la habitación empezó a darle vueltas. Y no, no era de los ataques. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se desmayó en los brazos de un sorprendido Draco, que entró en pánico y se preguntó si había matado a su amado esposo. Amado, sí, de manera loca, sádica y enferma, pero profundamente amado.

―¡Harry, por favor, despierta! ¡Por favor, mi amor, despierta! – Le sacudió con desesperación.

Pero el menor no reaccionaba.

―¡Mamá! ¡McGonagall! ... ¡Alguien!

No demoraron mucho y las aludidas, seguidas de Lucius, entraron en la habitación. Minerva sintió que se le helaba la sangre al contemplar la escena, imaginando que el pedante chico Malfoy finalmente había logrado matar a su hijo, y las lágrimas rápidamente surgieron.

―Llame al médico y al sacerdote. – Lucius ordenó, con indiferencia.

Y cuando Harry despertó, se encontró rodeado por la familia Malfoy, sus damas, el sacerdote y un señor desconocido que sostenía un pequeño recipiente de vidrio al lado de su cara. Cuando sintió aquel olor profundo, Harry corrió al baño y comenzó a vomitar en el inodoro, y luego, cuando regresó a la habitación, el desconocido le estaba mirando con un curioso brillo en sus ojos, como Minerva y Narcissa, que conocía los síntomas.

―¿Cómo te sientes? – La voz preocupada de Draco se hizo eco en la habitación.

―Bueno… – Murmuró confundido. – Un poco enfermo, pero bien.

―¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sintiendo náuseas, señor Malfoy?

―¿Señor Malfoy ?

―Oh, sí. – Suspiró. Ahora él también era "Señor Malfoy" – Empezaron hace unos días.

―¿Cansancio?

―Sí, he estado muy cansado últimamente.

―¿Mucha somnolencia?

―También.

―Ya veo... – Con una sonrisa, el hombre se volvió hacia Draco. – Felicitaciones, Sr. Malfoy, parece que su primer heredero está en camino.

Y Draco, por supuesto, se quedó sin habla. Los ojos altivos adornaban el rostro de Lucius y una pequeña sonrisa, no menos jactanciosa, se elaboró en los finos labios de Narcissa. Las damas de compañía de Harry, sin embargo, sonrieron con verdadera alegría. Éste, sin embargo, no pareció captar la idea todavía.

―¿Un bebé? – Fue su débil susurro.

―Exactamente. Felicidades, joven Malfoy.

Con estas últimas palabras el hombre se marchó, acompañado de Lucius y Narcissa, que ya habían discutido con el sacerdote sobre los preparativos para un bautizo a la altura de un Malfoy. Por lo tanto, las tres acompañantes de Harry también se retiraron de la sala, al recibir un significativo mirar de Draco, que quería estar a solas con su esposo.

―Harry...

Éste se congeló al escuchar a su marido. Si Draco sospechaba lo mismo que él, el bebé estaba en peligro de no llegar siquiera a nacer, pero defendería a su hijo, con uñas y dientes si es necesario.

―... ¿Necesitas algo?

―¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido. Esperaba insultos y acusaciones, no eso.

―Recuerda que ahora no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo. – A pesar del tono frío, la preocupación era genuina. – Por lo tanto descansa, por favor, tus damas de compañía vendrán enseguida, no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa, hay un Malfoy creciendo dentro de ti que necesitará todo el cuidado posible.

―Emm... Claro, puedes irte. Yo sé cómo cuidar de mi hijo.

―Nuestro hijo. – Corrigió. Y Harry asintió rápidamente.

Cuando cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry reposando en el interior, Draco se permitió abandonar su máscara impenetrable de indiferencia para chocarse con la realidad. El bebé que crecía dentro de Harry bien podría no ser un Malfoy, pero no quería creerlo, no podía creer que ese hijo de puta había tocado lo que era suyo y salir vivo. No... Harry era virgen hasta acostarse en su cama, no podía haber duda de ello. Un Malfoy, sí, un Malfoy crecía en el vientre de su amado, su primogénito y heredero.

Y Harry, en ese momento, miró el frasco de veneno, suspirando y vertiéndolo por el desagüe. Un alma bendita crecía dentro de él. Bien podría cometer suicidio pero no asesinato, nunca.

Era su hijo.

Suyo y de... Bueno, aunque sospechaba, no lo sabía.

Pero en nueve meses lo descubriría.

**~•~**

Nueve meses han pasado tan rápido para Harry, ya que su querido esposo decidió dejarlo solo por los riesgos del primer embarazo. Ahora, en un agitado viernes por la mañana, mientras Draco estaba ocupado caminando de un lado a otro en el salón del castillo, con Narcissa y Lucius, sentado y bebiendo una copa de licor, que le daba soporte, Harry daba a luz al primogénito del clan Malfoy, con la ayuda de sus damas experimentadas y los demás criados del palacio.

Las horas parecían eternas.

Y cuando McGonagall entró en la habitación, invitándolo a reunirse con su hijo, Draco inmediatamente se apresuró a las habitaciones privadas que compartía con Harry. Sin embargo, ver a su agotado marido abrazando un pequeño ser rodeado por un manto de lino blanco, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, Harry estaba pálido y su cara con una expresión de pánico.

―Por favor... Por favor, no le hagas nada. – Murmuró con voz ahogada por las lágrimas y el temor.

Al observar al niño de cerca, Draco se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran correctas. Ese hermoso bebé, un varón, de acuerdo con McGonagall, de suave cabello negro en la cabeza, tenía un par de grandes e intensos ojos rojos que a través de la inmensidad de los tres reinos, sólo una familia lo tenía igual, la familia Riddle. Y a juzgar por la expresión asustada de Harry, las cosas se le pusieron aún más claras y el odio comenzó a subir en el cuerpo de Draco, quien apenas lanzó una mirada de desprecio absoluto hacia el niño y se retiró del aposento, porque tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría.

Poco después, Minerva y los demás criados habían entrado en la habitación para asear al bebé y lavarlo para que una joven nodriza le amamante. Cuando Harry se encontró a solas, sin su pequeño y frágil hijo, un inmenso pánico comenzó a invadirlo, pánico sólo que aumentó cuando, horas más tarde, un furioso Draco cruzó la puerta de la habitación, gritando:

―¡Ese bastardo será dado a los vagabundos para convertirse en su esclavo!

―¡NO!

―O bien – Sonrió maliciosamente. – mandaré a echarlo del acantilado más alto del reino!

―¡No...! No, por favor... – Aún convaleciente, Harry se levantó de la cama y se echó a los pies de su marido. – Por favor, haré lo que sea...

Y eso fue exactamente lo que Draco quería oír.

Al pensar fríamente, el rubio decidió aceptar el pequeño bastardo como miembro de la familia Malfoy para garantizar la total sumisión de Harry, y aún así tener una carta bajo la manga para chantajearlo cuando sea necesario. Era brillante. Cruel, pero brillante.

**~•~**

Meses después, la vida de Harry en el castillo Malfoy siguió con una rutina de humillaciones y sumisión impuesta. Su única alegría era el ángel de pelo negro suave y ojos de color rojo brillante que le recordaban su amado Conde, llegando a ser doloroso ver esos hermosos ojos durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo, fue con infinito amor y dedicación que Harry se hizo cargo del niño. Esto era su fuente de vida, su único incentivo para no sucumbir de una vez. Así que, con Harry prometiéndole a su marido que iba a ser obediente en todo para conservar a su hijo a su lado, Richard Elliot Malfoy podría entonces ser considerado como un miembro legítimo de esa familia, pero sólo tenía el amor incondicional de Harry, la indiferencia de Narcissa, la frialdad de Lucius y el profundo odio y desprecio de Draco, que apenas miraba a su supuesto hijo.

―Tenga la seguridad, mi amor, de que estoy aquí contigo. – Murmuró Harry junto a la cuna, donde el precioso bebé comenzó a dormirse arrullado por la dulce voz de su Pa.

La habitación de Richard, en el pasillo de los herederos, tenía una decoración sencilla pero hermosa: una cuna cómoda, dos sillas y algunos juguetes proporcionados por Harry que adornaba la habitación en tonos pastel.

―Harry...

Éste suspiró. Su marido acababa de entrar en la habitación, y era evidente que no le daría una buena noticia, porque odiaba estar en la presencia del niño.

―¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó en voz baja. Richard comenzó a dormir.

―Mi padre va a dar una fiesta esta noche. – Dijo sin cambiar su tono. – Ponte listo en una hora.

―Pero yo no soporto esas fiestas. Prefiero quedarme aquí con Richard.

―Yo no te pregunté lo que prefieres o no prefieres. Ponte listo en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

―Pero...

―Una de tus damas puede hacerse cargo del pequeño bastardo – Pronunció con desdén. – pero quiero que estés a mi lado esta noche.

―Está bien. – Suspiró. – Pero no lo llames así, por favor.

―Es lo que es, un bastardo. – Respondió con frialdad y se retiró de la habitación dando un portazo.

En su interior, Harry dejó que silenciosas lágrimas bañasen su rostro, oyendo el llanto asustado de Richard.

**~•~**

Con poco más de un año después del nacimiento de la pequeña Rick, Harry se descubrío embarazado de nuevo, ahora, la alegría de Draco era genuina. Nacía un verdadero Malfoy. Eso pareció calmar un poco todo ese sentimiento de odio, siempre que apareció en la habitación que compartía con Harry llevaba un nuevo juguete o ropa, radiante, y haciendo planes para el brillante futuro de su hijo. Era como si no existiera Richard. Sólo Harry y sus damas se encargaban del niño y lo llenaban de todo el amor y cariño que le faltaba al castillo.

Henry Draco Malfoy VIII, en honor al padre de Lucius y abuelo de Draco, Henry Abraham Malfoy VII, nació aclamado por todas las familias. Y cuando Draco miró por primera vez, viendo el mechón de pelo rubio y ojos grises tranquilos, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo. Era un varón también y legítimo heredero de la familia.

―Buen trabajo, Harry, que se ve saludable, ya que sólo una puede ser Malfoy. – Draco sonrió embelesado, con el hijo que acababa de nacer en sus brazos.

―Richard, ¿dónde está?

―McGonagall está con el bastardo, no te preocupes.

―¡No lo llames así! – Gritó, pero su voz salió ronca, su cuerpo estaba débil. ― Tengo que verlo, Draco, por favor.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el rubio asintió con la cabeza, lo que importaba ahora era el pequeño y adorable Malfoy en sus brazos.

Y Harry miró a su marido y su hijo salir de la habitación sin ningún peso en el corazón, porque sabía que Henry sería prácticamente idolatrado por toda la familia. Su preocupación se centraba en Richard, que sólo podía contar con él y sus damas de compañía.

**~•~**

―Todo está listo, General.

―Muy bien.

―En cuanto a los niños, ¿el señor está seguro...?

―¡Hombres, mujeres, donceles y niños, los quiero todos muertos!

―Pero...

―¿Está usted cuestionando una orden mía, Avery ?

―N- no, señor.

―Entonces vamos a empezar la masacre. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – Esos pueblos aprenderán a no eludir los impuestos Durmstrang.

Mientras tanto, Tom Marvolo Riddle había dejado el odio y la codicia se ocupará de si, ahora, era conocido por sus aliados como General Voldemort o, por los pequeños pueblos y feudos que temían, como " El-que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado". Consumido por el odio contra todo y contra todos, Tom comenzó una serie de masacres en pueblos y reinos vecinos que se mostraron resistentes a la soberanía de Durmstrang. Fue un período de terror desplegado en los alrededores del reino, que no era suficiente para llegar a Hogwarts o Beauxbatons, pero que preocupaba sobremanera. Este comportamiento, por supuesto, era sólo una forma de expresar su pérdida y el odio que lo consumía debido a la boda de Harry.

Él trataba de no pensar en el joven príncipe.

Pasaba todas las noches con un doncel o una mujer diferente.

Buscando a ocupar su mente con la dominación de varios feudos, con poder, pero nada funcionaba.

―¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte, mi precioso ángel de ojos verdes? – Suspiró, mirando por unos segundos la hermosa estatua de Zeus y Ganimedes, abrazados, en el jardín, donde por primera vez probó los dulces labios de Harry.

Después de diezmar a otro pueblo que burlara los impuestos del reino, Tom regresó al palacio para informar de ello a Grindelwald. Éste, viejo y cansado, dejaba que su pupilo haga lo que mejor le pareciera para asegurar la hegemonía de Durmstrang. Y Tom se acercaba cada vez más al solitario rey, como el hijo que éste nunca tuvo, y así, planeaba el golpe de estado donde usurpar la corona.

―Tom, mi hijo, regresó temprano.

―Majestad. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia al entrar en la hermosa Galería de Espejos en el que el rey se pasaba horas y horas. – Todo ha ido según lo planeado. Los otros pueblos de la región no se atreverán a hacer trampa una vez más al cobrador del reino.

―Me alegro. – Murmuró débilmente. – ¿Hay sobrevivientes?

―Ninguno. El Ejército es cada vez mejor.

―Gracias a tu mando, me imagino.

―Por supuesto, pero no quiero presumir.

El rey dio un pequeño suspiro.

―Los monarcas de Hogwarts son aprensivos. – Lo miró detenidamente. – Temen que sus fronteras sean perjudicadas.

―Los monarcas de Hogwarts... – Entrecerró los ojos. – Esos buitres, siempre preocupados por el propio ombligo.

―¡Tom, no hables así!

―Pero es la verdad, entregaron a su propio hijo como un mero objeto a un loco sin escrúpulos.

―Oh… Comprendo.

―Ahora, si me disculpa, señor, voy a alistarme para la cena.

Tom Riddle, ahora conocido como el General Voldemort no era ni la sombra del hombre seductor y apasionado que había sido, se había convertido, sin embargo, un ser consumidos por el resentimiento que no podía olvidar el momento en que los rosados labios se abrieron para decir: "Sí, acepto" al odioso hombre que destruyó su vida.

**~•~**

En el Castillo Malfoy, por su parte, dos niños crecían de manera diferente. El pequeño Henry VIII, ahora con dos añitos de edad, disfrutaba de todos los mimos y consentimientos posibles, lo cual, de acuerdo con Draco, sólo un Malfoy podría tener. Era mimado por Lucius, adorado por Narcissa, y bastaba unos simples "ah" para el amoroso papá Draco encargará de enviar lo que el niño quería. Harry también amaba al niño, era su hijo, pero suspiraba al ver cómo sus suegros y su marido estropeaban su educación y lo convertían en un "mini-Draco " lleno de deseos. Y Harry fue también el equilibrio en relación con Richard, que haciendo caso omiso de Malfoy, sólo tenía la atención incondicional de Harry y sus damas. El magnífico morenito de ojos escarlata, de tres años, para gran alegría de su Pa, se convirtió en un chico dulce y sincero siempre estaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

―Así, el joven doncel Julian pronunció solemnemente: "Oh Romeo, mi amado Romeo, abandona tu padre y reniega tu nombre, y no seré más un Capuleto."

Harry y Richard estaban en la biblioteca del castillo, y el primero, sentado en el cómodo sillón de caoba, leía su novela favorita para el niño, que se sentó en la alfombra, escuchando atentamente a su Pa mientras jugaba con algunos soldados de juguete. El sonido de pequeños pasos y risas infantiles, sin embargo, interrumpió el ambiente cálido. Un sonriente Henry acababa de entrar en la habitación seguido de cerca por Narcissa.

Y Harry sonrió al observar al niño, incluso si se parecía tanto a Draco, para él, era hermoso.

―Él quería verlo. – La aristocrática mujer habló con frialdad - Pero tú no te separas de ese niño y no salen de esta biblioteca.

―Gracias por traerlo usted, Narcissa.

―¡Mío! – Henry sonrió en señal de victoria al coger a uno de los soldados de Richard. – ¡Abuela, mío!

―Ya veo, querido, muy bien.

Harry, sin embargo, suspiró y lo miró seriamente:

―Henry, no puedes tomar los juguetes de tu hermano sin preguntar.

―¡Pero... Pero papá dice podo! ¡Todo es mío!

―No, no es, ahora devuelve el juguete de tu hermano o siéntense juntos para jugar.

―Pero...

―¡Deja que el niño juegue con lo que quiera, Harry, él está en su legítimo derecho!

―No puede hacer eso, Narcissa...

Al darse cuenta de la tensión del ambiente, su hermano Richard sonrió:

―Vamos a jugar juntos, Henry.

Y después de pensar durante unos segundos, el mencionado sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hermano que tanto adoraba.

Narcissa observó la escena con el ceño fruncido, una clara señal de desaprobación, pero Harry no podía estar más feliz, cuando sus dos hijos estaban juntos demostrando que eran amigos, aunque fuesen muy diferentes, era como si un gran peso se quitase de su espalda. Al menos la nueva generación Malfoy podría crecer, quien sabe, con un poco de armonía.

Un poco de alegría así, oyendo la melodiosa risa de sus hijos, significaba mucho para alguien cuyo corazón estaba roto.

―"Yo sólo quiero verlo una vez más..." – Pensó con una triste sonrisa, acariciando de manera ausente el colgante en forma de corazón oculto bajo la túnica, éste, a diferencia de Tom, nunca lo abandonó.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

Un lujoso baile en el reino de Durmstrang.

Una reunión más de lo esperado.

Y la renovación de ilusiones.

―Harry...

―Tom...

**~•~•~**

**Aclaraciones:**

-El Castillo de Malfoy se basa en el _Palacio de Herrenchiemsee_. Quién quiere verlo sólo tienes que escribir en _Google_: Palacio de Herrenchiemsee.

-El nombre **Richard **alude al rey "Richard (Ricardo) –Corazón de León–". Rey de Inglaterra y líder de la Tercera Cruzada, que fue en su tiempo considerado un héroe.

-El nombre **Henry** alude al rey "Henry (Enrique) VIII." Rey de Inglaterra, que rompió con la Iglesia católica, se separó de Catalina de Aragón y se casó con Ana Bolena, entre otros.

N.T.: Bien... aquí estamos de nuevo. Después de... sufrir... TTwTT aaw... Ahora nuestro Tom se ha convertido en ''Quien-ustedes-saben'' u_u Cada vez más odio al desgraciado de Draco ¬¬ es un... aargh! Y los pequeños Richard y Henry... *-* son un amor, solo espero que el pequeño ''mini-Draco'' no sea realmente como su padre (-_-) No olviden dejar sus **reviews** si quieren más pronto el siguiente capítulo. ;D  
**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Esta historia pertenece a ****_Tassy-Riddle._**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

* * *

El tiempo es relativo.

Y es un hecho irrefutable.

Cuando estás en un ambiente de amor y salud cinco años pueden pasar como horas. Ahora, cuando se vive en un clima desagradable, compartiendo la cama con el ser que más odias en el mundo, cinco años demoran milenios en pasar. Y esos cinco años han transcurrido desde el matrimonio del ex Príncipe de Hogwarts, Harry, y Draco Malfoy. Cinco años desde el nacimiento de Richard Elliot Malfoy y cuatro años desde el nacimiento de Henry Draco Malfoy VIII. Éstos eran la única alegría con la cual el pobre corazón Harry podía contar.

El hijo menor, Enrique, era indudablemente mimado. Todo el castillo se veía movilizado cuando el pequeño quería algo, y su padre y abuelos no demoraban en proporcionárselo. Era una copia perfecta de Draco y éste, entonces, lo amaba y no hacía nada por ocultarlo. Sin embargo, el carácter egocéntrico y lleno de deseos disminuirán considerablemente cuando el niño estaba en presencia de Harry, pero sobre todo cuando estaba con Richard, su querido hermano, a quien el más joven miraba con admiración y amor.

Richard, por su parte, era el polo opuesto de Henry, un niño tranquilo y dulce que se contentaba con algunos juguetes y una hermosa historia contada por su Pa. Y rara vez, o nunca, se separaba de Harry, ya que era la persona que más amaba, y bastaba con que el adulto derramase una lágrima por su rostro, para que Richard llorase también, ambos estaban increíblemente conectados y nada podría separarlos. También amaba a su hermano pequeño y se divertía un montón con él, protegiéndolo siempre, porque él se sentía orgulloso de su papel de hermano mayor. La única cosa que Richard no entendía era por qué su Padre nunca hablaba con él, salvo para criticarlo o regañarlo injustamente, o por qué los ojos grises lo miraban con odio y desprecio. Y tampoco entendía por qué sus abuelos lo trataban con tanta frialdad y rechazo. Quería saber lo que hizo mal, a fin de pedir perdón y ganar sólo una sonrisa de Narcissa o una mirada cariñosa de su padre. Pero cuando se lo comentó a Harry, una vez, éste lloró tanto que Richard decidió no tocar más el asunto y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural, quizás en el futuro podría encontrar una manera de ganarse el cariño de su familia. Bueno, no costaba nada soñar.

―¡Es mi turno para contar!

―Está bien, entonces voy a esconderme.

―1... 2... 3...

Los sonrientes niños jugaban al escondite en el jardín bajo la atenta mirada de Harry que, con una sonrisa, observaban a sus hijos desde lejos, sentado en uno de los bancos de mármol cerca de los rosales.

―¡...9... 10! – Henry terminó de contar y se fue a buscar a su hermano.

La sonrisa de Harry, sin embargo, desapareció rápidamente cuando oyó dos voces que parecían discutir, acercándose. Con el porte altivo y el cabello rubio brillando al sol, Lucius y Draco caminaban en dirección a él, y eso no le gustó ni un poco. El patriarca parecía regañar a su hijo y éste se mostraba enojado por alguna razón, y lo único que Harry podía distinguir era un pergamino, como una carta, en las manos de su suegro.

―He dicho que no es una buena idea, padre.

―¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?

―No, por supuesto que no, pero ese lugar...

―Es el lugar perfecto para cerrar el negocio más importante de nuestras vidas, si tenemos esas tierras, todos los demás nos temerán.

―¡Claro, pero no voy a llevar a Harry! – Gruñó molesto y el aludid sólo levantó una ceja, después de todo, su presencia seguía siendo ignorado por ambos.

―Lo harás. – Ordenó con frialdad. – Está explícito en la invitación que el rey Grindelwald quiere verlo en el baile.

―Pero...

―Aprender a controlar a tu esposo y no tendrás ningún problema.

―¡Yo lo controlo! ¡Pero ese maldito! No quiero que...

―¡Silencio! Es una orden, ¿entiendes?

―Sí, padre. – Murmuró entre dientes.

Y Lucius finalmente se volvió a un confundido Harry:

―Dentro de los dos días partiremos para Durmstrang, el rey Grindelwald nos ha invitado a un importante baile en su reino, y no te preocupes, tus hijos se quedarán con sus damas de compañía.

―... – Harry estaba en shock.

―¿Has quedado sordo?

―…

―¡No me gusta sonar repetitivo! Manda a empacar sus pertenencias necesarias esta noche, ¿oíste?

―Sí, mi señor. – Consiguió murmurar. Su expresión era de incredulidad y el corazón parecía a punto de salirle por la garganta.

Un baile en Durmstrang...

El mismo escenario donde conoció a Tom

Y ahora, después de cinco años, podría encontrarlo de nuevo.

―"Tal vez pueda preguntarle por qué me mintió". – Pensó con los ojos llorosos. – "Incluso si eso me traiga más sufrimiento, e incluso ya sabiendo la respuesta, me gustaría escucharlo de sus labios. "

Draco, a su vez, estrecho sus ojos.

Ese maldito Conde no pondría las manos en lo que era suyo, no otra vez, y él se encargaría personalmente de ello.

**~•~**

¿Y qué son dos días para quien espero cinco años?

Absolutamente nada.

Antes de que Harry siquiera pudiese darse cuenta estaba en el carruaje Malfoy con su mejor túnica para asistir a la lujosa fiesta en el reino vecino. Y tuvo que respirar profundamente para que una silenciosa lágrima escapase de sus ojos al ver el imponente castillo Durmstrang avecinándose en el horizonte cubierto por la noche estrellada. Era tan magnífico. Pero ni siquiera la mirada gélida Narcissa delante de él o el cruel agarre en su brazo de Draco impidió que una solitaria lágrima escapara cuando atravesaron por el jardín, justo al lado de la fuente con la estatua de Zeus y Ganímedes abrazándose, donde había compartido su primer beso con Tom.

―Contrólate o lo lamentarás. – Draco le susurró al oído.

Harry, entonces, tragó el llanto, respiró hondo y tomó la mano que su marido le ofreció al descender del carruaje. Habían llegado.

El gran salón de baile con salida al jardín, como siempre, estaba ricamente decorado y en ese momento decenas de nobles hablaban, disfrutando de deliciosos manjares y bailando un hermoso vals ofrecido por la orquesta real. Todos estaban elegantemente vestidos, exponiendo joyas y expresiones soberbias, discutiendo nimiedades o negocios importantes, dando falsas risas, lanzando miradas furtivas, finalmente, apreciando lo que era sin duda el escenario ordinario de la corte.

Al entrar en ese lugar, los ojos de Harry buscaron por todo el perímetro, pero él no estaba allí. El Conde Riddle no había llegado. El rey Grindelwald y los monarcas de Hogwarts, sin embargo, pronto se acercaron. Y Harry dejo que una sonrisa sincera adornara sus labios, pues echaba de menos a sus padres, hacia menos de dos meses que no lo visitaban y le hacía falta su familia.

―Mi querido. – Fue el emocionado murmullo de James, abrazando a su hijo, acariciando tiernamente sus desordenados cabellos tan parecidos a los suyos.

―¿Cómo estás, Pa?

―Estoy bien, pero estás tan flaco, ¿te has alimentado bien? – Lanzó una mirada furtiva a una enojada Narcissa.

―Sí, no te preocupes. – Le sonrió.

Y después de recibir un fuerte abrazo de Sirius, pues para la familia Potter-Black el protocolo no parecía existir en esos momentos, oyó la voz del amoroso rey de Durmstrang:

―Mis amigos, no lo monopolicen tanto, este pobre rey también quiere saludarlo. – Con una sonrisa, abrazó al avergonzado chico. – Cielos, la última vez que te vi eras todavía un hermoso doncel que acababa de cumplir diecisiete años y ahora ya tienes dos hijos, que sin duda deben de haber sacado pura belleza.

―Gracias, señor.

―Usted debe estar orgulloso de sus hijos, joven Malfoy, por lo que Sirius y James me han contado ellos son dos niños hermosos e increíblemente inteligentes.

―Sin duda. – Concordó fríamente.

Una agradable conversación se produjo entre ellos por un tiempo, hasta el momento en que Lucius y Draco se alejaron con Grindelwald para discutir algunos asuntos pendientes y Narcissa se dirigió al toilette para acomodarse la hermosa tiara de zafiros que casi se caía de su impecable cabello, dejando Harry y a sus padres solos, por lo que, se quedan con él hablando.

―Y los niños, ¿cómo están?

―Muy bien, papá, ellos se quedaron con McGonagall y las otras mujeres, pero no puedo esperar para verlos.

―Éste si es un Pa lechuza.

―Mira quién habla. – Sirius sonrió a James. Ambos sabían la verdad sobre Richard, cuando vieron al niño por primera vez, el rey-conyugue tuvo que hablar seriamente con su marido para calmarlo, diciendo que Harry ya ha sufrido bastante, y después de ese episodio ellos convirtieron el tema en un tabú, nunca más tocando el tema y tratando a los dos niños por igual con amor y afecto. Harry, por su parte, había quedado increíblemente agradecido.

James comprendía a su hijo, ya que por poco no había pasado por una situación similar a sus diecisiete años, novio de uno, pero enamorado de otro. Lo único que lo distinguía de Harry, era que su novio había sido su mejor amigo y no un idiota que siempre odiara, fue la sabiduría que le acudió aquella fatídica noche, impidiéndole entregarse a ese apuesto joven de brillantes ojos negros que había amado cuando era un adolescente.

El hermoso joven que era un sirviente del palacio.

El hermoso joven que se había convertido en un hombre.

Y que ahora se acercaba a él.

Cielos...

Nunca olvidaría esos ojos que, ahora, lo miraban profundamente.

―¡Snivellus! – Sirius exclamó, sorprendido, y el recién llegado entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

―Majestad.

―¡Quién lo diría! ¡Tú, un antiguo criado del palacio de Hogwarts, en un baile aquí en Durmstrang!

―Si... – Gruñó entre dientes con odio, pero ese odio desapareció, por un momento, al contemplar la figura de James con incredulidad, dando lugar a la nostalgia.

Harry miró de uno a otro sin entender nada.

―... Pero ahora fui nombrado caballero. – Continuó el recién llegado. – Y Su Majestad, el Rey Grindelwald, está encantado con mi trabajo.

―Felicidades. – Murmuró James, finalmente consiguiendo pronunciar. – Te mereces este reconocimiento, Seve... Quiero decir, Snape.

Éste miró al doncel durante unos segundos, profundamente, antes de responder:

―Gracias, Su Majestad.

―Yo nunca entendí por qué sus padres enviaron a Snivellus lejos del reino. – Murmuró Sirius, ausente, lo que hizo que el pobre James apartase la mirada, incómodo, y Harry arquease una ceja.

―Sin querer terminé destruyendo uno de los vasos favoritos de Su Alteza Helen, estaba furiosísima y para no terminar en la horca el rey decidió mandarme a Slytherin, y desde allí llegué a Durmstrang.

James lo miró, en estado de shock. Al parecer, Severus Snape, el misterioso criado de profundos ojos negros que le habían robado su corazón, aún mentía muy bien.

―Oh... – Sirius pareció tragarse la historia. Harry, por supuesto, no.

―Ahora si me disculpan, majestades, fue un placer verlos y conocer a su hermoso hijo. – Dijo solemnemente, haciendo una reverencia, y luego, beso rápidamente la mano de Harry para después, tomar y besar ligeramente la mano de James, que no podía estar más sonrojado.

Cuando observó a Snape irse a otro lado, Sirius abrazó la cintura de su marido, como si sintiera el peligro y murmuró:

―Este Snivellus no cambia, siempre con su gran nariz y esa cara de mal humor.

―Ajá...

―Recuerdo cuando nos divertimos jugando trucos sobre él.

Harry sólo sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, ese comentario era típico de su padre. Su curiosidad por la reacción de James por aquel tal Snape, sin embargo, desapareció rápidamente, así como su interés por otra cosa alrededor.

Él acababa de llegar.

Y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato.

Verde y rojo se fijaron el uno con el otro, una vez más, después de tanto tiempo.

―Tom...

El mencionado Conde, por su parte, parecía no creer lo que veía. Harry estaba allí... No era un sueño. Cuando indujo al rey a hacer una invitación especial a los malditos Malfoy, no esperaba que fueran a aceptarlo, e incluso llevaron a su precioso ángel de ojos verdes. Y aunque su corazón seguía martillando en su mente las palabras de Harry de ese fatídico día: "Sí, acepto", no podía ignorar el viejo amor que lo consumía e incitaba a secuestrarlo allí mismo, dejando a un lado su dolor por no había interrumpido el matrimonio y por haber acabado con el bastardo que acabó con su vida, siendo Draco Malfoy, con dos hijos. Pues Tom conocía, a través de Grindelwald que se comunicaba con James y Sirius, algunos detalles de la vida de Harry, aun que desconocía lo más importantes.

―Harry...

Su ángel estaba allí.

Y estaba hermoso.

―"Debes de odiarme ahora, pequeño, pero nunca deje de amarlo."

Los pensamientos de Tom, sin embargo, se perdieron ante tal belleza. Harry llevaba una elaborado túnica verde oscuro, de la cual colgaba algunos velos de seda en un verde más claro, evidenciando sus ojos y lo dejaban aún más hermoso. Pero lo que hizo al Conde sin habla, con sus ojos muy abiertos y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, era reconocer el collar de oro con un pequeño corazón como colgante, que Harry llevaba sobre su túnica y evidenciaba mudamente el amor que todavía sentía por él.

Harry aún llevaba el collar.

Harry aún lo amaba.

Con esto en mente, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó.

Con andar seguro, una expresión decidida y su aire imponente atrajo a muchos suspiros, pero él no les hizo caso, sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry, que no podía dejar de notar el cuerpo increíble escondido en un pantalón negro, en conjunto con las botas de cuero encima, la camisa de seda del mismo color y la capa escarlata, con bordado en oro, complementando la impresionante imagen.

―Majestades. – Saludó cortésmente en una reverencia cuando llegó a ellos.

―Conde Riddle. – Los monarcas devolvieron el saludo con frialdad. Harry, por su parte, se quedó sin habla.

Y contra todo pronóstico, Tom se volvió hacia Harry, le tomó la mano y se la besó suavemente.

―Cuánto tiempo, joven Harry.

―Sí, mucho tiempo. – Murmuró.

―Tienes que volver con tu esposo, Harry. – El rey-conyugue miraba seriamente a su hijo. – Draco no te quitaría los ojos de encima, y si no fuera por la importante reunión que discutía con el Rey Grindelwald, seguro que estaría aquí.

Tom entrecerró los ojos al oír sus palabras.

Y encaró a los monarcas con autosuficiencia.

―Antes le pido que me conceda esta danza. – Se volvió a las hermosa esmeraldas que brillaba como nunca.

―No puedo...

―Por favor. – Insistió. Y Harry, suspirando, decidió hacer caso omiso de sus padres y el mirar asesino de Draco, aceptando la mano que Tom le ofrecía.

Por lo tanto, bajo las miradas incrédulas de James y Sirius, indignados de Lucius y Narcissa, y bajo la mirada claramente homicida Draco, Harry y Tom fueron al centro de la sala.

Ese vals romántico no podía ofrecer un mejor escenario.

Y Harry se estremeció al sentir la mano de Tom en su cintura.

Luego bailaban con maestría.

―Estás llevando el collar.

―Sí, nunca lo he dejado, a diferencia de ti. – La voz era suave, pero el dolor en sus ojos era evidente, y Tom no podía sentirse peor.

―Hubo una emboscada... – Suspiró, comenzando a relatarle de lo sucedido ese día. Mientras hablaba, sintió que su corazón se aligeraba, y los ojos de Harry se llenaron cada vez más de lágrimas.

―¿Tu viste...?

―Sí, yo vi cuando te casaste, los esbirros de la Malfoy me mantuvieron en silencio, escuchando.

―¡Cielos!

―Fue el peor momento de mi vida.

―Pensé que me habías abandonado después de...

―¡Nunca! ¡Yo nunca te abandonaría! ¡Te amo!

―Pero no luchaste por mí, no regresaste al castillo a buscarme, ¿era por qué me casé? ¿Lo era?

―¡No! Pero, como no te negaste, como no dijo nada al sacerdote, pensé que estabas de acuerdo con la boda.

―¿Y como yo diría que no? –Preguntó con incredulidad, los dos discutieron en voz baja, bailando el hermoso vals. – ¿Cómo iba a terminar con la imagen de mi familia, de mi reino, bajo las narices de mis padres?

Antes de que el Conde pudiera responder, el vals se terminó y un movimiento súbito arrancó doncel de sus brazos.

―¿Qué...?

―¡No voy a decirlo dos veces, Riddle, aléjate de él!

Un furioso Draco Malfoy apretó dolorosamente el brazo de su esposo y miró al Conde con verdadero odio. Pocos prestaron atención a la escena, pero los monarcas de Hogwarts, como Grindelwald y la pareja Malfoy, se acercaron rápidamente para contener un posible escándalo.

―¿Algún problema, mis queridos? – Grindelwald sonrió ligeramente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con una clara advertencia a Tom.

Y algunos pocos segundos pasaron antes de que alguien respondiese:

―No, no hay problema, Majestad. – La voz de Draco sonaba fría y peligrosa. – Pero mi querido esposo no se encontraba bien...

―Oh, entonces es mejor llevarlo a las habitaciones que ya están preparados para ustedes.

―Gracias, Su Majestad, le pediré un criado enseñarnos el camino.

―Hazlo. Y espero que te sientas mejor pronto, Harry. – Le sonrió con cierta preocupación.

―Le... Le agradezco. – Murmuró con una leve sonrisa, contiendo la expresión del dolor debido al agarrare en su brazo.

Draco, entonces, prácticamente arrastró al menor a los nobles aposentos que les esperaban. Y Tom observó la escena con los puños cerrados de odio. Aquel maldito pagaría con sangre por todo el sufrimiento que les ha causado, o no se llamaba Tom Marvolo Riddle, ahora conocido como el General Voldemort, un nombre que luego causaría terror en Draco Malfoy.

**~•~**

Al entrar en la habitación en la que pasarían la noche, Draco no lo pensó dos veces y aun apretando dolorosamente el brazo de Harry, lo tiró al suelo. Harry, por su parte, sólo apretó los labios para no gemir de dolor y sostuvo su brazo lesionado, encogido en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar hacia arriba. Cualquier palabra sólo empeoría su situación. Los ojos de Draco brillaban de odio y no descansaría hasta que Harry pagara, cobraría su ira y la inseguridad que surgió al ver a su marido en los brazos de ese maldito Conde, que lo llevó a pensar que podía perderlo en cualquier momento. Oh, no. No iba a dejar que eso suceda.

―¿CREES QUE PUEDES HACERME PARECER UN IDIOTA? – Agarró los cabellos de Harry forzándolo a mirarlo.

―Draco, por favor...

―¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BUSCAR A ESE MALDITO? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BAILAR CON ÉL COMO UNA CORTESANA CUALQUIERA?

―¡Lo siento mucho, pero, por favor, para! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

―¡TÚ NO HAS VISTO NADA AÚN!

Un golpe violento no demoró en impactar en el rostro de Harry, el anillo con el escudo Malfoy que llevaba Draco pronto abrió una herida en la cara pálida, manchándolo de rojo rápidamente. Pero no podía evitarlo, continuó a gritar y golpear a su marido, con su fuerza superior y cobardía para contener los intentos de Harry de soltarse, mancillando la piel suave que al día siguiente estaría cubierto de hematomas.

―¡YO FUI GENEROSO AL DARLE UN APELLIDO A TU HIJO BASTADO, LE DEJE VIVIR Y LO CRÍE COMO MI HIJO! ¿Y ASÍ ES COMO ME LO AGRADECES?

―Draco... – Murmuró con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas y el dolor. – Por favor, para...

Pero los ataques continuaron.

Draco se quitó el cinturón de cuero y ahora, encima de Harry, defería más y más golpes con el cinturón, con por supuesto la parte de la hebilla de plata, que sacó más sangre del menor.

―¡DEBERÍA MATARTE!

―"Sí, por favor, hazlo" – Pensó por un segundo, desesperado.

―Pero no... – La voz alterada ahora se convirtió en frío como el hielo, tranquilo y calculador, y Harry se asustó más. Cuando Draco se calmaba las cosas se ponían aún peor. –... No te voy a matar porque tú eres mío, me perteneces, y debes aprender eso.

Y cuando Harry se vio arrastrado hasta la inmensa cama de sábanas de seda, sabanas de inmaculado blanco, de los cuales sólo la nobleza podía disfrutar, se dio cuenta de que las cosas realmente iban a ser peor, mucho peor. Descuidadamente, Draco comenzó a desnudarle, dejándole el herido torso expuesta, comenzando a besar y morder salvajemente, y Harry, en ese momento, deseó que volviese a pegarle. En pocos minutos, el doncel estaba completamente desnudo, cubierto sólo por su propia sangre y los moretones que empezaban a formarse.

Un instante después, las inmaculadas sábanas blancas se pusieron rojas.

**~•~**

Un nuevo y hermoso mañana de sol estaba a punto de salir y cuando los magníficos rayos del astro rey estaban presentes, Draco Malfoy se levantó de la cama, se estiró y se fue al baño a limpiarse, antes, sin embargo, observó con satisfacción a su agotado marido acurrucada en la cama, las manchadas sabanas apenas cubriéndole la cintura y las marcas de lágrimas aún adornando el dormido rostro teñido de púrpura y rojo. Hiso un excelente trabajo, ahora, Harry lo pensaría dos veces antes de buscar aquel maldito Conde.

―Recuerda lo que hablamos. – Fue el cumplimiento de su padre al verlo salir al corredor del palacio. – Esta reunión con Grindelwald es importante para anexar las tierras más productivas de nuestro feudo e incluso, tal vez, tener un incentivo económico de este reino.

―Lo sé, padre.

―Si los problemas con tu cónyuge y ese Conde idiota interfieren en mi negocio te garantizo que vas recibir una paliza mucho peor que la que Harry ciertamente recibió anoche.

―Se lo merecía.

―No dudo. – Replicó con frialdad. – Pero ahora mantén la mente enfocada y no me molestes.

―Sí, señor.

Los dos Malfoy se dirigieron a la sala del trono donde Grindelwald los recibiría para la reunión.

Harry, por su parte, abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el dolor a través de todo su cuerpo. Con cuidado, logró levantarse, apoyándose en la pared, pero estaba a punto de caer cuando una criada que había entrado en la habitación para preparar su baño consiguiera sostenerlo, ella parecía horrorizada por el estado en el que el hermoso doncel se encontraba, pero éste sólo sonrió ligeramente.

―Gracias.

―Mi señor, ¿quién le hizo tal atrocidad?

―No te preocupes por eso. Y te agradecería que no lo comentes con nadie.

―Por supuesto, como ordene. – Asintió rápidamente, ayudándolo a que se sentara en la cama.

―¿Podría dar un poco de ungüento y una solución de jengibre, manzanilla y bálsamo de limón para aliviar un poco el dolor?

―¡Oh, cielos! ¡Inmediatamente, mi señor!

La criada asustada desapareció rápidamente de la habitación, dejando al doncel solo con sus lágrimas, que ahora podían salir libremente.

Lo único bueno de esa noche, pensó Harry, fue descubrir que su amado Conde no lo abandonó, pero fue atrapado en una trampa de Draco. Eso alivió cinco años de profundo dolor en su alma, porque pensaba que no había significado nada para Tom. Así que, Harry quedó algunos minutos inmóvil, sentado en la cama, apenas reconfortándose con la imagen de su querido Conde y la sensación que le arrebató al estar en sus brazos de nuevo, sólo recordando sus ojos escarlata y una profunda voz que decía que lo amaba.

De repente, sin embargo, una voz cálida lo despertó.

―Disculpe, señor.

―Entre.

Un criado con una bandeja de plata llena de ungüentos y medicinas entró en la habitación, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se acercó a la cama. Era un doncel también, sin duda, el cabello castaño, cuerpo delgado oculto por una simple túnica y un par de hermosos ojos dorados que parecían dos pepitas de oro. Dejó escapar un suspiro triste y le dio una sonrisa de aliento al chico que tenía edad suficiente para ser su hijo.

―Le agradecería si usted no comentara sobre lo que vio a nadie.

―No se preocupe, mi señor, yo soy el siervo del médico de la corte, él no está aquí hoy, pero comparto su profesionalidad y garantía de que su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

―Gracias. – Sonrió débilmente, extendiéndose para que el criado aplicase los medicamentos. – ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

―Remus Lupin, mi señor.

―Remus... Es un nombre hermoso.

―Gracias, señor.

Después de unos minutos, Harry ya sentía el alivio que las hierbas le proporcionaban, y se acordó de su querida dama de compañía, Pomfrey, quien siempre lo salvaba después de sus encuentros con Draco. El remedio para el dolor pronto hiso efecto y los hematomas estaban bien disimulados con árnica y un poco de polvo de arroz por encima, las lesiones visibles eran apenas el labio partido y el ojo derecho un poco magullado, pero eso podría ser excusado con una simple caída al salir de la bañera, entonces no habría tanto problema.

Y después de bañarse, vestido con una túnica de color azul claro, Harry agradeció al atento criado y se fue al jardín, ya que sólo el aire puro y la vista de las flores exóticas del reino podrían calmarse un poco el corazón.

―Pobre muchacho... – Murmuró Remus tristemente, viendo cómo se alejaba. Había oído hablar del apuesto príncipe de Hogwarts, por supuesto, y por la corte había rumores de que éste era el amor jamás realizado del General Voldemort, pero no creía que el chico sufría tanto en su matrimonio con el heredero Malfoy.

Tal vez Severus tenía razón, Remus pensó con tristeza.

Quizás los donceles de la familia real de Hogwarts nunca podrían ser libres para amar.

Harry, por su parte, dejo que una pequeña sonrisa adornase sus labios mirando la estatua de Zeus y Ganimedes, recordando la noche en que, molesto, asistió a un baile en Durmstrang y conoció al amor de su vida. Bajo la luz de la luna, protegidos por dos amantes de la mitología, dieron su primer beso y dieran sus almas al amor.

―Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Esa voz a su espalda le estremeció.

―¿En serio? ¿Por qué? – Murmuró.

―Porque no puedes olvidar esa noche, como yo, y también no olvidas los otros momentos que pasamos juntos.

―Debería olvidarlos.

―Harry, por favor, mírame.

No era una buena idea. Pero al sentir esas manos tomar amorosamente sus hombros, volteándole lentamente, no pudo negarse a la solicitud y se quedó mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos rojos que inmediatamente se inundaron de furia.

―¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese bastardo?

―Oh... – Tocó el ojo herido inconscientemente. – No fue nada, fue sólo al salir de la bañera.

―No me engañas. – La voz era seria y enfadada. – ¡Él te golpeó! Ese hijo de puta, cobarde... ¿Cómo se atrevió?

―No, no lo hizo...

―¡Le voy a matar!

―¡Tom! – Gritó asustado, evitando que el otro caminase de vuelta al Castillo. – ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor, te lo ruego! Esto sólo daría lugar a una guerra entre los reinos...

―¡Pero...!

―Si realmente me amas, no me causes más sufrimiento, por favor.

Los ojos verdes brillaban asustados, y el menor agarraba sus ropas con desesperación, mirándolo fijamente, sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia.

―No quiero verte sufrir, Harry, nunca.

―Tom...

―Y ahora que te tengo de nuevo en mis brazos, no voy a dejarte ir. – Abrazó la estrecha cintura, acercando sus cuerpos. – Ese maldito no te tocará de nuevo, lo prometo.

Como para dar fe de sus palabras, Tom unió sus labios en un beso apasionado, que mató los cinco años de anhelo, un beso que el sorprendido doncel no tardó en responder, entregando todo su amor mientras abrazaba el cuello del Conde y se colocaba en la punta de sus pies para llegar a él.

Era más bien una promesa.

Y que Harry esperaba que fuese cumplida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

El niño, sin embargo, tropezó y chocó con el hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Rojo contra rojo.

(…)

Harry estaba pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin habla.

Tom no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Y Richard no entendía nada.

**~•~•~**

N.T.: Aaw.! TTwTT pobre Harry! y... ¡Dios mío, Tom y Richard se encontraran! o.o Sus **reviews** hará que suba más pronto el siguiente capítulo. Oh, por cierto, solo nos quedan unos pocos capítulos para el final. :'D Agradezco a todos por el que les esté gustando esta traducción.

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Esta historia pertenece a ****_Tassy-Riddle._**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

* * *

El Salón del Trono, donde Grindelwald se reunía con Lucius y Draco, mostraba la magnificencia del palacio de Durmstrang, su estilo sobrio con paredes de piedra oscura, una lámpara de araña hecha de oro macizo que colgaba del techo, el trono tapizado adornado con piedras preciosas y la mesa con sillas de puro roble real, en la que los dos Malfoy fueron alojados, mirando unos papeles y discutiendo temas económicos con el rey, que estaba en su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

―Estoy seguro de que estos feudos son exactamente como lo espero, su majestad.

―Son magníficos, Duque Malfoy, pero sería mejor si usted y su hijo acompañasen sus producciones durante algún tiempo, ¿no le parece?

―Pero no podemos... – Murmuró Draco, el curso de la conversación no le estaba agradando.

―Oh, no se preocupes por eso. – El rey le interrumpió con una sonrisa. – Ustedes pueden permanecer en la corte el tiempo que quieran.

―¡No!

―Draco... – Su padre lo miró con severidad.

―Quiero decir, perdónenos, su majestad, pero sería inapropiado.

―Es una pena. – Suspiró. – Yo estaba considerando la financiación de algunas producciones para que se acostumbrasen. Incluso podría dar uno u otro incentivo de este tipo en el futuro. ¿Qué le parece, Duque Malfoy?

Los ojos de Lucius, por supuesto, sólo veían signos de dólar.

Obviamente, no perdería esa oportunidad de ganar más.

―Por supuesto que aceptamos, Su Majestad. – Se apresuró a contestar. – Sería un honor aceptar tanta generosidad.

―Pero...

―¡Silencio, Draco! – Murmuró con voz gélida.

―Tal vez debería hablar con su hijo, Duque Malfoy, él no parece compartir sus pensamientos.

―No se preocupe, su majestad, mi hijo va a estar de acuerdo con lo que digo.

La mirada que Lucius lanzó a Draco, en ese momento, le dejó en claro a su hijo que si abría la boca para protestar, acabaría lamentando profundamente. Y aún cuando respetaba a su padre como nadie, a sabiendas de que obtendría una paliza –Como con aquel bastón de plata– que lo dejaría en la cama durante semanas, si se atrevía a oponerse o dañar uno de sus negocios, los pensamientos de Draco se centraban en Harry y el maldito Conde Riddle, y el peligro real que aquella repentina mudanza a la corte podría significar. Por lo tanto, ignoró la mirada exhaustiva de su padre y se dirigió respetuosamente al rey:

―Como decía mi padre, majestad, sería un honor aceptar tal invitación. – Comenzó con educación y frialdad. –, pero mi marido insiste en la crianza de nuestros hijos fuera de la corte, y estoy de acuerdo con él, no creo que sea una buena idea cambiarles el entorno tan abruptamente...

―¡Bueno, si ese es el problema puede resolverse fácilmente!

La sonrisa radiante de Grindelwald no fue del agrado del joven Malfoy, pero tranquilizó infinitamente al patriarca, que estaba a punto de callar a su hijo a golpes con un bastón.

―Tengo un pequeño castillo en las afueras, hacia el oeste – Continuó el rey – que acostumbraba utilizarlo cuando visitaba los feudos esa región, que está muy cerca de los feudos que están negociando, puedo asignarles para que así acompañen las negociaciones y sus hijos, joven Malfoy, continúen en el entorno al que están acostumbrados.

―Emm...

―Es más de lo que podíamos desear, Majestad. – Intervino Lucius, silenciando al joven con un ligero apretón en el brazo.

―¡Genial! – Sonrió, dando aquel asunto cerrado. – Debo confesar que sería maravilloso contar con la presencia de Harry y sus hijos en mi reino.

―Lo apreciamos inmensamente, majestad.

Draco permaneció impasible, su rostro manteniendo una máscara de frialdad constante, en el interior, sin embargo, quería romper la cabeza de aquel rey idiota con un solo golpe de espada. Sólo en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado que se iba a mudar con Harry, su hijo y el pequeño bastardo a Durmstrang, al reino de aquel maldito Conde que destruyese su ideal de vida perfecta, profanando el cuerpo de su marido antes de llegar al lecho. El mirar significativo de Lucius, no obstante, le hizo callar cualquier protesta y le advirtió que se trataba de una decisión tomada ya que a su pesar, no había vuelta atrás.

La familia Malfoy se mudaría al reino de Durmstrang.

**~•~**

Mientras la reunión ocurría, Harry y Tom estaban en el jardín del palacio, completamente ajenos al rumbo que la conversación en el Salón del Trono estaba tomando. A Harry ya no le importaba lo que Draco pensaría si se enterara de que él no estaba en la habitación, incluso con la posibilidad de sus padres lo buscasen por cualquier motivo, al igual que Tom no se preocupó más por ir a sus opresivas batallas, que utilizaba para quitarse el dolor y la energía, porque ahora estaba con Harry, su Harry. Que explotasen los pueblos que no querían pagar impuestos a Durmstrang, él estaba con Harry, podía sentir el dulce sabor de sus labios otra vez, nada más importaba. Los pensamientos, tanto de Tom como de Harry, estaban centrados en el otro, en ese momento, y en saborear el sabor de sus labios una vez más.

Sólo podía ser un sueño.

―Harry...

Y si lo fuera, no quería despertar.

―¿Sí? – Murmuró, con las mejillas aún rojas debido a la intensidad de los besos apasionados.

―Vámonos.

―¿Qué?

―¡Huyamos! ¡Como acordamos antes de tu boda! – Había determinación en los ojos escarlata. Y eso asustó al menor.

―No puedo...

―¿Por qué?

―Es complicado.

―¿Complicado por qué? ¿Tú no me amas?

―¡No es eso!

―Entonces, ¿por qué no huyes conmigo a nuestro pequeño castillo al norte de Prusia? ¡Y no digas que es porque no me quieres, porque si esa es la respuesta, tus besos lo desmienten, está claro que todavía me amas!

―¡Te amo! ¡Por supuesto que te amo! Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas... – Suspiró, las lágrimas formándose en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Tom, sin embargo, no aceptó esa respuesta. Con poca explicación. Por lo tanto, agarró los brazos de Harry con fuerza, lo que le obligó a mirarlo fijamente, apenas notando el pequeño gemido de dolor que salió de los labios de color rosado.

―¿Prefieres quedarte con ese miserable que te cubre de golpes y sin duda viola tu cuerpo todas las noches?

Los ojos del Conde se oscurecieron al pensar en ello, lo que aumentó la fuerza inconscientemente en los brazos de Harry, quien se limitó a suspirar, ignorando el dolor que aún ardía marcado en su piel y negó con la cabeza.

―¡Entonces dame una buena razón para que continúes con ese hijo de puta! ¡Para aguantar día y noche sus maltratos y el verdadero tormento que debe ser tu vida! ¡Sólo dame una razón!

―Richard y Henry. – Respondió simplemente. – Son dos razones, Tom.

―¿Qué?

―Mis hijos.

Tom, al mismo tiempo, se alejó de Harry, soltando sus brazos como si éstos quemasen. La dolorosa verdad estaba clavada como una daga de plata en su corazón.

―Tus hijos... – Susurró. – Por supuesto, tus hijos con Malfoy.

Harry apenas apretó sus puños para contener las lágrimas, al escuchar la voz que tanto acelerase su corazón se volviese sombría y llena de resentimiento, luego frunció los labios en una sonrisa melancólica y murmuró:

―Perdóname.

A continuación, corrió de nuevo al palacio. No pudo ver los ojos escarlata, que Richard había heredado, mirándolo con desprecio, como si le hubieran traicionado; no cuando el venerable Conde de Durmstrang no tenía ni idea de lo que él había pasado para conservar a sus primogénitos a su lado y así, contar con una vida digna y tal vez un poco de tranquilidad en compañía de sus dos hijos.

Tom no tenía idea de que los niños significaban para él.

Nunca abandonaría sus hijos.

Preferiría morir a hacerlo.

**~•~**

Las horas pasaron volando y por la noche, después de bañarse una vez más para cambiar los vendajes, Harry estaba en las habitaciones reservadas para él y Draco en el palacio de Durmstrang, apenas ojeando un libro cualquiera, incapaz de prestar atención al contenido de este, porque sus pensamientos estaban todavía vueltos a ese maravilloso día con su amado Conde, que con pocas palabras logró llevar más lágrimas a sus ojos y un doloroso apretón a su corazón.

Traición. Eso era lo que había en la voz de Tom, como si Richard y Henry representasen una traición al lindo sentimiento que existía entre ellos, como si representaran una manifestación voluntaria de amor a Draco Malfoy.

―Si supiera... – Murmuró. – Richard es el resultado de un amor verdadero, pero Henry, a pesar de la violación, es tan querido por mí como su hermano. Yo nunca los abandonaría.

―¿Has dicho algo?

Fue la fría pregunta de Draco al entrar en la habitación. Los ojos grises tenían una mezcla de indignación, impotencia y cólera asustada, que hizo al menor tragar en seco antes de contestar.

―No. Sólo reproducía un párrafo del libro en voz alta.

―Bota esa mierda y prepárame un baño.

―Le pediré a un criado...

―¡Prepáralo tú! – Rugió. – ¿O eres muy inútil para eso?

Suspirando mentalmente, Harry se levantó de su cómoda silla junto a la chimenea, para ir al baño y proporcionar aquello que su adorable marido le pidió. Minutos más tarde, cuando Draco salió del baño y regresó a la habitación, de nuevo interrumpir su supuesta lectura, Harry se vio obligado a ayudarle a vestirse, sintiendo náuseas al contemplar aquel cuerpo formidable que tantos donceles y doncellas deseaban en sus camas antes de siquiera conocer el carácter de Draco Malfoy.

―¡Ese maldito Grindelwald solo inventa cosas estúpidas!

Harry sabía que Draco no hablaba con él, solo pensaba en voz alta, por lo que permaneció en silencio peinándole el cabello que a cada día se parecía más a los de Lucius. Finalmente aseado, Draco se sirvió una generosa copa de licor, cuya botella estaba en la pequeña mesa de caoba cerca de la ventana, y se sentó a disfrutar del sabor amargo que la quemaba en la garganta.

―¿Hay algún problema? – Preguntó Harry, no tan interesado en los problemas de su marido, sólo queriendo investigar cómo podría influir en su vida y en la de sus hijos.

―¡Ese maldito Grindelwald! – Maldijo de nuevo. – Vino con una desafortunada idea que mi padre no dudó en aceptar, por supuesto que no dudó, Lucius Malfoy sólo piensa en la riqueza y el poder.

"¿Y se le ocurrió alguna otra cosa?"

"¿Aparte, por supuesto, de cómo ser un bastardo hijo de perra?"

Harry quería preguntar, pero pensó que era mejor guardar silencio.

Estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa cubierta con un mantel de seda verde musgo. Harry miraba distraídamente por la ventana preguntándose qué podría ser tan malo para que su marido se encontrase tomado por deseos homicidas para con el rey de Durmstrang y Draco, por su parte, se sirvió una copa de licor tras otro, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos para darle la noticia a Harry. En función de la reacción de éste, otra paliza podría avecinarse.

―El rey quiere que nos mudemos temporalmente a Durmstrang.

Harry se quedó sin habla.

No podía creer que esas abruptas palabras.

―De acuerdo con él, visitando los feudos que vamos a adquirir y acompañando la producción por un tiempo, las negociaciones fluirían mejor.

―Oh... – Consiguió murmurar, sus pensamientos todavía asimiladas las primeras palabras.

―Él ofreció un incentivo económico... ¡El desgraciado! – Apretó los puños y lanzó el vaso vacío en la pared.

Ese ruido espeluznante pronto trajo a Harry a la realidad.

Y con gran esfuerzo logró mantener el rostro impasible.

―Sabes que no entiendo estas cosas de rendimientos de feudos, así que no puedo opinar, pero mis padres siempre me dijeron que el rey Grindelwald es muy hábil con las empresas y...

―¡No te hagas el idiota, Harry! – Gruñó enojado. – ¡Yo sé que tú estás adorando esto!

―¿Yo? Ahora, para mí no tiene importancia... ¡Ay! – Gritó. Draco se levantó repentinamente y le tomó el pelo con violencia, acercándole peligrosamente a la cara.

―¡Si tú piensas que ese condesito imbécil será capaz de acercarse a ti... – Encaró las hermosas esmeraldas aguadas severamente, arrastrándolo sin consideración a la cama. –...Te equivocas!

―¡Basta! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

―¡Eres mío! ¡En Durmstrang, Hogwarts, no importa dónde estemos! ¡Me dijiste que sí en el altar, ahora, me perteneces Harry James Malfoy y para siempre me pertenecerás!

Esas palabras sonaron tan dolorosas y verdaderas.

Y le golpearon más que los horribles actos que le siguieron.

**~•~**

El día después del acuerdo entre el rey de Durmstrang y Draco y Lucius Malfoy, regresaron a su palacio en el sub-reino de Slytherin, con Harry y Narcissa, para organizar algunas pertenencias que se llevarían al castillo ofrecido por el rey, en el que vivirían durante al menos un par de meses, a raíz de la producción de los feudos que deseaban adquirir y que estaban a los alrededores. Para el deleite de Harry y disgusto evidente de Draco, se trasladaron en las últimas semanas, por lo que al final del mes ya estaban en el modesto pero hermoso castillo que ofreció Grindelwald.

―Es hermoso... – Murmuró Richard, mirando por la ventana viendo la imponente estructura. Harry sólo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, y Draco reviró los ojos, concentrado en acariciarle el pelo rubio al niño en su regazo.

Varios carruajes los seguían al nuevo castillo. Algunos tenían sólo el equipaje, otros los criados, y los dos primeros llevaban a Narcissa y Lucius en uno, y a Harry, Draco y sus hijos en otro. Una vez desembarcados, los niños rápidamente corrieron hacia el hermoso jardín lleno de árboles y flores exóticas que rodeaban el lugar, dejando a los adultos ocuparse de la limpieza. El castillo obviamente ya tenía los muebles, muebles de estilo forjado en roble real cabe destacar, además de contar con numerosas obras de arte y tapices que adornaban las paredes, así como candelabros de oro y bañeras de mármol en los baños.

―Quiero la vajilla arregladas inmediatamente. – Narcissa ordenaba a los criados. – Y en las habitaciones camas con sábanas de seda azul, ¿entendieron?

―Sí, mi señora.

―Muy bien.

Mientras Narcissa daba órdenes para tener todo al la altura de un Malfoy, como ella misma dijo, Lucius y Draco siguieron al Salón de Consejo de serviría de oficina, pues no querían perder el tiempo para organizar los temas que debían revisar cuando visitaran cada feudo. Harry, por su parte, continuó al jardín para vigilar a sus hijos, mientras admiraba la belleza del sobrio castillo.

Este castillo fue forjado con piedras blancas que se asemejan a piedras de mármol, que transmitían un aire de calma y puerilidad, sus ventanas eran muy amplias y por lo tanto, garantizaba una excelente luminosidad del día, mientras que las numerosas antorchas y lámparas de araña se encargaban de la luz en la noche. Su estructura aún se componía de unas torretas, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry fue observar una inmensa torre irguiéndose en medio de otras más pequeñas, una torre increíblemente alta y completamente cerrada. Era allí que el rey se abastecía de alimentos cuando fuese necesario.

El castillo, majestuoso y lleno de resplandor, irradiaba nobleza a pesar de tener sólo tres pisos. En el primer piso estaba situada: la cocina y las dependencias del servicio, al fondo, así como una pequeña biblioteca, Salón de Descanso , Salón de Consejo, Salón de Banquetes que aún contaba con numerosas cámaras y antecámaras; Las habitaciones en el segundo piso serían de Lucius y Narcissa, los mayores, seguido por los de Draco y Harry, y luego las habitaciones de sus hijos, todas espaciosas, bien decoradas y con sus cuartos de baño; y en el último había algunas habitaciones muy bien decoradas y las escaleras que conducían a la torre más alta del castillo, que servía para el almacenamiento de los alimentos, que estaba vacío en ese momento, consistía sólo de piedras de forja en las paredes y la humedad que la falta de luz ocasionaba.

―Me pareció que Durmstrang es más hermoso que Hogwarts. – La inocente voz de Richard confesó Harry, quien no pudo contener una sonrisa. – Tiene más animales y las flores son más coloridos.

―Es un reino muy bonito, mi amor.

―¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, Pa?

―Ojalá pudiéramos, pequeño... – Murmuró más para sí mismo que para el niño.

Los pocos días habían pasado, en medio de los arreglos, y ahora todo estaba en su lugar, tal como Lady Narcissa Malfoy aprobaba. Y en ese momento, disfrutando de una mañana de sol agradable, alojados en uno de los bancos de mármol rodeado de flores, Harry y Richard disfrutaban el paisaje que les rodeaba, el menor jugando con uno de sus pocos juguetes, que simplemente adoraba

―Perece como si estuvieras más feliz aquí, Pa.

La inocente observación hizo el corazón de Harry dispararse.

―¿Por qué lo dices, Rick?

―Estás sonriendo más.

―Oh... Yo no...

―¡Y tus ojos brillan! – Sonrió feliz con sus descubrimientos.

Y Harry tragó saliva, sabiendo que las despreocupadas observaciones de su hijo eran ciertas. Incluso sin ver a su amado Conde desde aquel día en el jardín del palacio de Durmstrang, el simple hecho de estar en el reino de Tom llevaba una pequeña llama de esperanza a su corazón. Era como si lo pudiese ver en cualquier momento, cuando fuese al pueblos, o recorriese los bosques que rodeaban esa región. Y sólo la esperanza de volver a verlo le daba un emocionado brillo a sus ojos y una constante sonrisa en los labios.

En cierta mañana, Narcissa y sus damas se disponían a visitar un pueblo cercano, y Harry estaba más entusiasmado que nunca con la simple idea de ser capaz de encontrarse a Tom, que probablemente ya sabía que estaban viviendo allí.

―¡Date prisa! – Una irritada Narcissa le apresuraba. – ¡No tengo todo el día!

―Ya voy...

Y después de unas instrucciones a McGonagall y un tierno beso en cada uno de sus hijos, Harry se dirigió al carruaje, en el que la bella dama Malfoy estaba esperando con impaciencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera subir al coche, una voz severa lo detuvo:

―¿Dónde crees que vas, Harry?

Y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios desapareció inmediatamente.

―Tu madre y yo estábamos...

―Vete de vuelta al castillo en este momento. – Draco ordenó fríamente. – No quiero que te vayas sin mi permiso.

―Pero Narcissa...

―¡No importa! No quiero que deambules por este reino, ¿me oyes?

―Pero...

―¡NO ME OBLIGUES A REPETIRLO! ¡VUELVE AHORA MISMO AL CASTILLO!

Draco nunca se exaltaba a sí mismo frente a otros, y eso asustó Harry, pero asustó aún más a los niños, que corrieron a esconderse en el dormitorio de Richard, pues éste abrazó protectoramente a su hermano. Y Harry no podía hacer otra cosa, si no regresar a sus aposentos, escoltado por su enojado marido que le agarró dolorosamente su brazo izquierdo.

―Sé lo que estás pensando. – Draco susurró maliciosamente, mientras lo arrastraba a la habitación. – pero no voy a dejar que salgas de este castillo. ¡No, tú no podrás encontrarte con ese maldito!

Y la hermosa sonrisa desapareció.

Al igual que el brillo en sus ojos.

Para dar paso a un sinnúmero de lágrimas... Una vez más.

**~•~**

―¿Estás seguro, Tom?

―Absoluta seguridad, majestad.

―Pero...

―Será un inmenso placer asegurarle de que la familia Malfoy está bien establecida en el castillo que usted les cedió.

―Bueno, si tú lo dices.

―Inclusive, permítame decir que fue una gran idea invitarles a permanecer más tiempo en Durmstrang.

―Por supuesto... – Grindelwald suspiró. El astuto rey sabía las intenciones de su protegido, y fue basado en esas intenciones que dirigió la permanencia de la familia Malfoy en su reino. Sólo esperaba que Tom hiciese lo correcto, y a diferencia de él, luchase por su amor.

Con los ojos escarlata brillantes, apasionados y decididos, el Conde cabalgó al oeste de su reino, dirigiéndose a uno de los castillos favorito del rey, quien en ese momento era la casa de su primer y único amor, el amable doncel de ojos esmeraldas que con sólo un beso robó su corazón. Su imponente yegua negra de ojos dorados, una compañera leal, nombrada Nagini, corrió por el césped verde como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si sintiese la ansiedad del hombre que montaba. Así, en pocas horas, Tom vio el imponente castillo forjado en piedras blancas que se alzaban en el horizonte.

A casi un mes la familia Malfoy se había trasladado a Durmstrang.

A casi un mes Harry vivía en su reino.

Y ahora, podía verlo.

―Cálmate, Tom, no dudabas en diezmar a decenas de pueblos, ¿y ahora tienes miedo de revisarlo? - Murmuró para sí mismo, al bajar de Nagini, que parecía echar una mirada alentadora. Es decir, como si los animales podían hacer una cosa así.

Al acercarse a las grandes puertas de madera, Tom respiró hondo y poniendo la máscara de elegancia y superioridad natural de la nobleza, golpeó el anillo de plata contra la madera pulida para indicar su presencia. No tuvo que esperar mucho y pronto un criado le dio el paso con una respetuosa reverencia.

―Dígale al duque Malfoy que el Conde Riddle llegó en pedido de su majestad, el rey Grindelwald, a comprobar si están correctamente instalados.

―Ahora mismo, señor. – Pronunció Minerva. – Por favor, siéntese, el señor Malfoy está en camino.

―Excelente.

Cuando se vio nuevamente solo, el Conde suspiró y decidió inspeccionar las decoraciones alrededor. El sonido de pasos apresurados, sin embargo, le llamó la atención y cuando se volvió para comprobar el origen del ruido, un gran impacto lo llevó al suelo. Mirando hacia abajo se encontró con una pequeña cabeza de pelo negro suave apoyada en su estómago, y cuando esta cabecita se irguió, Tom se quedó sin habla.

―¡Richard, no salgas corriendo, acabarás... !

Las palabras de Harry, sin embargo, murieron en sus labios. Él estaba justo detrás de Richard y al ver esa escena, el color de su rostro se había ido en un instante.

Tom, por su parte, miraba asombrado los ojos del chico con quien había chocado.

Rojo Vs. Rojo.

―Lo siento, señor. – Murmuró el chico avergonzado, después de un momento, levantándose, pero incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Y el Conde se quedó con los ojos adheridos al muchacho. Era su copia perfecta, pelo oscuro y suave, los rasgos idénticos al suyo pero en una cara joven, pero sobre todo los ojos escarlata como charcos de sangre, los ojos cuya coloración por generaciones fuera restringido a la familia Riddle. Ese muchacho era un enigma, no cabía duda de ello. Y esa duda que pasó por su cabeza en una milésima de segundo, desapareció en el mismo momento, al observar la expresión de asombro de Harry, quien se quedó en estado de shock, como si viera su más preciado secreto descubierto.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Para empeorar las cosas, se escuchó la voz helada de Draco Malfoy.

―Draco... – Harry murmuró en estado de pánico, corriendo para apartar a su hijo del Conde recién llegado que después de colocarse en pie, no se movía de su lugar.

―He venido en pedido del rey. – Tom pareció despertar. Sus ojos se movieron de Harry para el niño que éste abrazaba, mirándolo fijamente, que no agradó al noble rubio.

―¡Fuera de aquí inmediatamente, Riddle! ¡Yo no te quiero en mi dominio!

―Mi conversación es con su padre, niño mimado, ahórreme sus quejas estúpidas. No vine aquí para eso.

El rojo se extendió por el rostro de Draco, mostrando su ira.

―Yo sé muy bien para qué has venido aquí. – Arrastró las palabras con verdadero odio y desprecio.

―Draco, por favor...

―¡Llévate al pequeño bastar… al niño. – Se corrigió rápidamente, pero su acción no pasó desapercibida para el Conde Riddle. – a la habitación inmediatamente, Harry!

Para desesperación del moreno de ojos esmeralda, los dos hombres se encontraban con la mano en la vaina de la espada, listos para atacarse como animales sedientos de sangre. Por suerte, la llegada de Lucius y Narcissa los interrumpió.

―¿Puedo ayudarlo, Conde Riddle? – Fue el frío cumplimiento de Lucius, que en ese momento agarro firmemente el brazo de su hijo para evitar que cometiese algo estúpido al investir contra el protegido del rey y aquel que era el renombrado general del ejército de Durmstrang.

―Su Majestad me pidió que comprobase si los señores estaban bien instalados.

―Disfrutamos de todas las comodidades, Conde Riddle, envíe nuestro agradecimiento al rey.

―Por supuesto. Ahora, si me disculpa... – Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza a los demás, Tom se volvió hacia el asustado moreno a su lado, y Harry contuvo la respiración por unos segundos cuando sintió los labios de su amado acariciar su mano y susurrarle un breve: "Te amo" antes de ponerse en cuclillas para tomar la altura de Richard, bajo la mirada de Draco, quien estaba firmemente contenida por su padre.

―Mi nombre es Tom. – Sonrió al chico avergonzado. – Fue un inmenso placer conocerte.

―El mío es Richard, señor. – Murmuró tímidamente.

―Richard... – Repitió embelesado. – Nos reuniremos de nuevo, pequeño.

Con esas decididas palabras y un profundo vistazo a Harry, el Conde desaparecido por las enormes puertas de madera, dejando un caos en el interior de los muros de piedra del castillo. Harry sólo tenía tiempo para correr a la habitación con Richard antes de que Draco pudiera desquitar toda su furia en ambos. Más tarde, sin embargo, él no escaparía

―El señor Tom parece una buena persona. – Dijo Richard con una sonrisa alegre, completamente ajeno a las repercusiones que podría causar dicha reunión, sentado en el regazo de Harry, en un cómodo sillón junto a la ventana. Para el chico era una experiencia nueva, y genial. Un adulto que no fuese su Pa, sus abuelos –James y Sirius– y las damas de compañía de Harry, interesado por él con tanta sinceridad.

―Él es una buena persona, querido, uno de los mejores que he conocido.

―Espero verlo de nuevo.

―Yo también... – Murmuró, abrazando más el cuerpo infantil, una silenciosa lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: ―Bien que el Sr. Riddle podría ser mi padre... – Susurró con voz ronca por el llanto.

**~•~•~**

**Aclaraciones**:

-El castillo al que la familia Malfoy se mudó en Durmstrang se basa en el _Castillo de Lichtenstein_. Quién desea verlo, sólo deben colocar en Google: Castillo de Lichtenstein.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Esta historia pertenece a ****_Tassy-Riddle._**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

* * *

Dos largas semanas han pasado desde que Tom fuese a verificar la estadía de los Malfoy, desde el encuentro del Conde con Richard, y desde que Harry había visto su mayor secreto desmoronarse ante sus ojos. Cabe destacar que, desde entonces, Draco Malfoy, el futuro duque de Slytherin y heredero de toda la fortuna Malfoy, y su primo y marido, estaba más insoportable que nunca. Sólo en momentos en que Draco y Lucius salían a verificar las producciones de sus feudos, Harry podía disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad en compañía de sus hijos y de sus acompañantes, disfrutando de la belleza de los alrededores del palacio para olvidar un poco los tormentos de su vida y desgracias que, al reconocer el mirar decidido de Tom Riddle aquella tarde, estaba cierto que aún continuarían.

―Él no puede descubrirlo. – Murmuró, inmerso en la preocupación, viendo a sus hijos jugar al "pega-pega" (1) en el jardín. – Sería firmar la sentencia de muerte de la familia Malfoy, de Henry, y de la paz que siempre ha existido entre los dos reinos.

―No deje que las preocupaciones le afligen, joven príncipe.

―¿Minerva?

La siempre severa mujer le concedió una breve sonrisa. Para ella, Harry siempre sería el adorable príncipe doncel de Gryffindor que había visto crecer:

―Cuando se ama, no importa lo que pase y el tiempo que tome, las cosas siempre salen bien.

Un mirar deprimido, no obstante, se instaló en el rostro de Harry, que se dejó reclinar en el regazo de la mujer que le había visto crecer en el palacio de Gryffindor y ahora lo acompañaba en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

―Siempre he pensado así, pero después de todo este tiempo, no puedo más.

―No digas eso, pequeño. – Pidió en voz baja. – Cuando el Conde Riddle estaba aquí, sus ojos se iluminaron llenándose de vida otra vez, no dejes que un noble mimado que aún se esconde en las faldas de su madre, mate ese resplandor.

Harry no pudo contener un poco de risa. Fue muy raro escuchar a la mujer siempre correcta y dura insultar a su marido de esa manera.

―No pierdas la esperanza, Harry.

―Yo...

―No cuando hay personas dispuestas a ayudarle. – Añadió cómplice, lo que hizo que el chico parece alentado al observar las otras dos damas que les rodeaban. Por lo tanto, con un ligero suspiro, asintió con una inclinación de cabeza, sin contener una pequeña sonrisa.

**~•~**

A la mañana siguiente, un sol majestuoso reinó en el horizonte, momento en el que Draco y Lucius salieron a visitar los feudos habían de ver ese día. Lo que ambos Malfoy no observaron, cuando subieron en sus caballos y siguieron al oeste, era la furtiva imagen del Conde Riddle escondido en medio de unos árboles que rodeaban el castillo. Tom estaba al acecho, y cuando vio que su rival y su padre desaparecieron por el camino de piedra que salía de los campos del castillo, no se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a la imponente estructura de piedra blanca.

Necesitaba verlo.

Necesarios aclarar las dudas de su mente.

Pero sobre todo, necesitaba probar esos dulces labios de nuevo.

―Harry... – Murmuró embelesado, mirando la casta imagen del moreno de ojos verdes contemplando el horizonte a través de la ventana, acariciando de forma ausente el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Así, con pasos decididos, pero cuidadosos, Tom se acercó a las enormes puertas de roble real y las cruzó, en silencio, para evitar alertar a los criados del castillo. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras, sin embargo, un dobladillo suave lo detuvo.

― "Mierda" – Pensó. Y tomando una respiración profunda, se volvió lentamente.

A pocos pasos, el severo mirar castaño-claro de Minerva McGonagall, lo encaró fijamente. Y Tom se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido.

―Segundo piso, primera puerta a la izquierda.

Estas palabras, por supuesto, le llegaron de forma inesperada, acompañada de una breve sonrisa.

―Por favor, no se demore, Conde Riddle. – Añadió.

Y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza en acuerdo, Tom subió corriendo las escaleras. No notó los magníficos tapices o los candelabros y arañas de cristal , ni siquiera notó la hermosa decoración que le rodeaba, cuidando sólo de no tropezar con nadie, y cuando por fin vio la puerta indicada, no esperó ni un segundo y entró en la espaciosa habitación.

Harry, que seguía mirando perdidamente el horizonte, en ese momento, se sobresaltó, y con una mirada incrédula, miró al recién llegado.

―Tom...

Escarlata y verde esmeralda se encontraron una vez más. Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Sólo los ojos, fijados el uno al otro, y el ligero temblor en sus cuerpos mostraron la emoción que les rodeaba en el momento. Y los segundos parecían eternos, con Tom contemplando la impresionante imagen del moreno de ojos verdes, vestido con una impecable túnica perla, concebida de la más seda pura y enmarcando su delgado y perfecto cuerpo, destacando las características finas, el pelo negro y los rebeldes impresionantes ojos que se perdieron en los suyos. Oh sí, porque Harry también no podía dejar de admirar aquel cuerpo escultural esculpido por los dioses y oculto por los trajes nobles que usaba: camisa de seda negra, pantalones y botas del mismo color y la capa de verde musgo con botones de plata, lo que dio un aire aún más sofisticado, junto con el aristocrático rostro y el cabello negro bien ordenado.

Parecían siglos desde la última vez que se vieron.

El Conde, sin embargo, el despertar del momentáneo estupor en el que había caído al apreciar tanta belleza, se acercó con pasos decididos al menor, extendió la mano, acariciando, entonces, el suave cutis de su cara. Tan suave y liso como recordaba.

―Parece un sueño poder tocarlo de nuevo, mi pequeño príncipe.

―Tom... – Murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

―Nada me puede separar de ti, ¿entiendes?

―¿Cómo...? – Suspiró, un poco confundido. – ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

―Sólo espere un poco y tu criada, McGonagall, si no me equivoco, fue de gran ayuda.

―Oh... – Ahora si Harry se quedó sin habla. Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento coherente que podría haber tenido, desapareció, cuando los habilidosos labios del Conde se posaron en los de él.

¡Aquello era una locura!

...Su mente gritaba.

¡Draco podía llegar en cualquier momento!

¡O su madre, sus hijos, cualquier criado del palacio!

¡Era una locura!

Pero... las advertencias de su mente fueron silenciadas con maestría por los besos ardientes Tom

El propio Conde se había olvidado de las cuestiones importantes que lo llevaron a invadir el castillo en el que residía el antiguo Príncipe de Gryffindor, absorto en el sabor de los labios rosados, cegado por la belleza incondicional y la dulzura que nublaba sus sentidos. Nada importaba, sólo el pequeño doncel que se retorcía de placer en sus brazos, suspirando de alegría en medio de besos.

―Tom, tienes que irte. – Harry logró recuperar un poco de sentido común cuando se separaron un poco en busca de aire. – Alguien puede aparecer...

―Nadie va a aparecer, pequeño.

―Narcissa...

―Ocupada de más con sus cosas.

―Mis criadas...

―Están de nuestro lado.

―Mis hijos...

―Juegan en el jardín.

―Draco... – Susurró con verdadero horror ante la idea. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

―Ese hijo de puta no se encuentra en los alrededores, no te preocupes, mi ángel.

―Aun así, es peligroso, puede...

―Shht. – Lo silenció con otro suave beso. Cuando se separaron, observó, embelesado, las mejillas del pequeño doncel tiñéndose de un hermoso color carmesí.

Eso fue demasiado para él.

Incluso recordaba el verdadero propósito de su "visita".

El solo hecho de Harry en sus brazos tenía sentido ahora.

―Te necesito, pequeño.

―Tom...

―Realmente no puedo vivir sin ti.

Cuando Harry se vio recostado cuidadosamente sobre la cama que compartía con Draco, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos bellos ojos escarlatas, imagino que estaba en un sueño. Eso sólo podía ser un sueño, en el que el imponente Conde lo tomaba con dominio y cuidado, amándolo, llevándolo a las nubes con un par de toques. Pero cuando la piel de sus muslos ardió en puro deseo al ponerse en contacto con las hábiles manos del mayor, que lo despojaron de su inmaculada túnica, se enfrentó a la realidad, la peligrosa y tentadora realidad: estaba en la cama que compartía la fuerza con su marido, en los brazos de Tom, en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

―Tengo que hacerte mío, pequeño, te necesito...

Esa voz ronca susurrada en su cuello, acompañada por las hábiles manos recorrían cada punto de su sensible cuerpo, era demasiado para Harry. Y en respuesta a la petición del Conde, el pequeño doncel tiró de él en un beso apasionado, que evidenciaba su mudo pedido.

"Hazme tuyo".

Eso es lo que pedían los hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

"Porque yo soy y siempre seré sólo tuyo. "

Ninguno de ellos tenía alguna duda al respecto.

―Te amo.

No se sabe quien dio tal susurro, pero éste expresa lo que estaba escrito en sus corazones. Por lo tanto, las bellas túnicas se perdieron en medio de las sábanas de seda y el piso, mientras que los toques se hicieron más intensos, como los gemidos, aunque en voz baja, no demoraban en salir de sus labios. Besos calientes, entonces, pronto acompañaban las intensas estocadas y por primera vez en años, Harry se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando plenamente ese acto, porque no era sólo sexo, no era sólo su cuerpo siendo tomado como una simple propiedad.

Era amor, cariño, deseo genuino, sentimiento...

Esta mezcla los llevaba a ambos al paraíso.

Un paraíso lleno de besos y caricias, en la que sus cuerpos se unían con precisión, en movimientos cadenciosos y apasionados que fueron grabadas en sus mentes, desde la última vez, en aquella cueva afrodisíaca en Gryffindor.

―Tom... Ahh... Tom...

―Mi amor... Hmm... Hacía tanto tiempo y todavía recuerdo el sabor de tus labios y el verdadero deleite que es estar dentro de ti.

―Ahh... Por favor, más... Ahh...

El Conde no se hiso del rogar y abrazó el suave dorso, ahora perlado de sudor, con firmeza, mientras Harry lo rodeaba con las temblorosas piernas, aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas y caricias que vagaban por el suave cuerpo del doncel, estimulándolo aún más. Harry quería contener los gemidos que salían de sus labios, pero era imposible, el placer de entregarse al hombre que amaba, el placer de ser tomado con tanta destreza y al mismo tiempo cuidado era tanta, que le nublaba su propia alma. Sólo los demandantes besos de Tom evitaban que el doncel alertase a todos en el castillo.

―¡Ahhhh...! ¡Tom...!

―¡Harry...!

Gimiendo, uno el nombre del otro, llegaron al clímax. Y Harry se derramó entre su abdomen y el de Tom, mientras éste lo hacía en su interior, llenándolo por completo y hundiendo al joven doncel en una indescriptible sensación de plenitud.

Segundos más tarde, Tom se apartó con cuidado, provocando un pequeño gemido de descontento escapar de los labios de Harry, que ahora se arrimaba al fuerte dorso del conde y suspiraba, al sentir las caricias que éste proporcionaba en sus cabellos. Un silencio agradable, luego, se instaló. Era como si ningún ruido alto podría despertarles ese maravilloso sueño.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso de los minutos, la voz melodiosa y abatida de Harry se escuchó:

―No deberías estar aquí.

―Lo sé.

―Cielos... ¿Y si viene alguien?

―Cálmate. – Lo abrazó más fuerte. – No hay peligro, mi ángel.

―Tienes que irte, Tom

―No.

―¿No lo entiendes? Lo que hicimos... ¡Oh cielos! – Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, haciendo caso omiso de las molestias y las inevitables lágrimas que insistían en salir, con las sabanas de seda cubriéndolo apenas. – Cielos... ¡En cualquier lugar de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons yo sería ahorcado por esto!

―No te puedes culpar, Harry. – Se sentó también, abrazando al menor por el costado. – Si ese cabrón de Malfoy no...

―¡No digas más nada!

Tom, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido y con sus ojos escarlatas brillando decididos, sujetó firmemente los hombros de Harry, que lo miró fijamente:

―Te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

Eso, obviamente, dejo al menor sin palabras.

Y visiblemente sonrojado.

―¿Me amas? – Preguntó el Conde.

―¿Y tú qué piensas? – Respondió indignado. – ¿Te imaginas entregándome como lo hice a alguien que no amase? ¿Alguien que no seas tú? ¡Eh, tú maldito Conde arrogante!

―Por supuesto que no. – Sonrió de aquella manera seductora y envolvente que hiso al menor suspirar. – Por eso no te preocupes, mi pequeño príncipe, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo para que puedas estar en mis brazos, tal y como estamos ahora, sin que nadie ose interferir en ello.

Harry estaba a punto de desafiarlo, cuando, inesperadamente, ambos escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Vale la pena señalar, por supuesto, que el pobre moreno de ojos verdes empalideció de inmediato en ese instante, mientras que el Conde abrazaba su cintura con fuerza y miraba con recelo y aprensión la imponente estructura de madera que, por ahora, los protegía de cualquier otra persona de fuera.

―Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo, pretendes dormir todo el día? – La gélida voz de Lady Narcissa Malfoy se escuchó para el completo desespero del doncel e indignación del Conde que lo abrazaba protectoramente.

―Emm... Acabo de bañarme, Narcissa, me estoy preparando. – Consiguió responder en medio de sus acelerados latidos cardíacos.

―No se puede negar que eres un Potter, siempre un irresponsable perezoso.

Tom entrecerró los ojos con evidente furia, sólo la suave caricia de la mano de Harry logró calmarlo y evitar que decapitase a esa insoportable mujer.

―Estaré en la biblioteca con Henry. – Continuó. – Y no te olvides que tienes un niño, un niño que lleva la sangre Malfoy en las venas, el cual debes cuidar, ¿me oyes?

―Por supuesto. Pronto estaré ahí, Narcissa.

Cuando Harry oyó el ruido de los delgados tacones de Lady Malfoy caminando por el pasillo, pudo por fin dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Tom, sin embargo, pareció recordar algo importante cuando escuchó a Narcissa referirse al hijo menor de Harry, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca, porque el doncel se había levantado afligido y ahora corría de un lado a otro, con la sábana alrededor de la estrecha cintura, en busca de su ropa.

―¡Tienes que irte!

―¡Pero...!

―Tom, por favor, no discutas más. – Suspiró, las bellas esmeraldas llenas de súplica. – Podemos vernos más tarde, pero después de lo que pasó hoy... – Enrojeció. –... Bueno, fue suficiente para un día.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el mayor se levantó para ponerse la ropa también. A los pocos minutos, mínimamente aseados, ambos se deslizaron fuera de la habitación como verdaderos fugitivos, Harry echando una última mirada a las sábanas que más tarde pediría a Minerva ser lavadas.

―Harry... – Susurró Tom, pero recibió una mirada severa y una señal de guardar silencio.

Era como si la suerte les sonreía a ellos. Así que no pasó mucho tiempo, y pronto los dos estaban en las partes más alejadas del enorme jardín que rodeaba el castillo, sin haberse cruzado con ningún habitante del castillo en su empeño suicida.

―Gracias a Dios. – Susurró Harry sin aliento, cuando se vieron lo suficientemente lejos de la inmensa estructura forjada en piedras blancas, y cerca del lugar en el que Tom había dejado su caballo.

―¿Me vas a decir que no fue emocionante? – El mayor le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Sólo recibiendo una mirada asesina en respuesta.

El Conde, sin embargo, pronto adoptó una expresión seria para hacer esa pregunta que desde su última visita al castillo, rondaba su mente:

―Harry, dime una cosa con sinceridad, por favor, pero tu hijo mayor, Richard...

El corazón del doncel, en ese momento, pareció fallar un ritmo.

No, eso no podía estar pasando, no ahora.

Era como salir de un sueño a una pesadilla.

―... ¿Él es mi hijo?

Touché.

Una hoja afilada acababa de ser clavada en su corazón.

―¿Qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Trató de parecer tan indiferente como le fuese posible, pero Tom le conocía bien.

―Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, Harry.

―Eso es una locura.

―No lo es. Solo mírame a los ojos y responde, ¿él es mi hijo?

―Por supuesto que no. – Respondió, sin mirarle, sin embargo, a los perspicaces ojos escarlata.

―Mentira. – Constató con tranquilidad.

―Tom, por favor, tienes que irte...

Afortunadamente para Harry, cuando el Conde se dispuso a replicarle, se oyó el sonido de los cascos de los caballos acercándose a la entrada del castillo. Lucius y Draco habían regresado antes. Por lo tanto, ante la mirada llena de súplica del menor, Tom suspiró y se dispuso a regresar al palacio de Durmstrang. Pero antes de montar su caballo, Tom atrajo a un sorprendido Harry a sus brazos, y asaltó esos dulces labios con un beso apasionado y una promesa susurrada en su oído:

―Nos veremos pronto, pequeño, muy pronto...

Diciendo esto, el Conde se volvió y Harry, aunque preocupado, le vio andar lejos, con una sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

**~•~**

―Firme aquí, señor. Ese, de nuevo aquí, y sólo una más aquí.

Después de ese maravilloso día con Harry, el Conde volvió al palacio para acelerar sus planes y ahora estaba en el Salón del Trono con Grindelwald, haciendo que el rey le firmase numerosos documentos, confiando plenamente en su pupilo, que ni se detuvo leerlos. En tales documentos, que el monarca pensaba serían prestaciones a las tasas de impuestos y cosas similares, de hecho, posibilitaba que Tom pudiese asumir prontamente la corona en caso de que la muerte llegase a afectar a su majestad.

―Pareces inusualmente feliz hoy, Tom. – Comentó el rey sospechoso. – ¿Alguna razón en particular?

―No, Majestad. – Mintió con habilidad y atrevimiento. – Solo desperté con la extraña sensación de que las cosas van a empezar a mejorar.

―Ya veo...

―Es una sensación inmensamente gratificante, debo añadir.

―Imagino que sí.

El rey dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Esperaba sólo que el hijo de su hermosa prima, que se crió como su heredero, fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para conseguir lo que se proponía sin salir herido y decepcionado, como él mismo acabó un día.

―Creo que estos son todos los papeles para hoy, majestad.

―Oh, claro.

―Que tengan un buen día.

―Sí, nos vemos en la cena, Tom

―Hasta pronto entonces, majestad.

Cuando el Conde salió de la habitación y las enormes puertas de caoba se cerraran tras él, una sonrisa victoriosa surgió en sus labios. Faltaban unos movimientos para sus planes de tomar la corona y así, él pudiese estar con el bello doncel de ojos esmeraldas una vez más en sus brazos, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlos.

Él realmente no quería que las cosas tuviesen que llegar a este punto. El rey Grindelwald era como el abuelo que nunca había conocido, admirándolo y respetándolo como tal, pero poseer la corona significaba que Harry estaría en sus brazos nuevamente, sin nadie que pudiese separarlos, entonces, nada le detendría de conseguirlo.

―Mi pequeño príncipe... – Murmuró con deleite, como si saboreara los momentos vividos anteriormente.

Harry era su única prioridad.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en el hermoso ángel de ojos verdes que le arrebató el corazón.

Apenas podía creer que lo volvería a ver al día siguiente, y al siguiente... Y cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Hasta que la corona estuviese en sus manos y fue consagrado, entonces, rey de Durmstrang, momento en que Harry se pararía a su lado, como rey-conyugue y único dueño de su corazón.

**~•~**

Al día siguiente, Tom, al acecho, repitió sus pasos. Cuando Draco y Lucius salieron del castillo, se coló en la zona, y una maravillosa sorpresa estaba presente cuando observó que, sentado en el borde de una fuente, su querido Harry esperaba. La túnica azul cielo adornado con pequeños bordados movidos por el viento, dándole un aire etéreo al moreno, cuyos ojos verdes brillaban llenos de esperanza , miedo y anhelo cuando observaron el conde se acercaba.

―Estoy aquí para pedirte que te vayas... – Harry murmuró una y otra vez. –... Para que te vayas y no vuelvas más.

Sí, pensó el doncel, que era sólo decir esas palabras y regresar al castillo.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sus rostros a pocos centímetros ahora, Harry se olvidó de cualquier palabra coherente, porque sus labios de repente fueron asaltados por los ansiosos labios del Conde.

Y cielos... Como era difícil pensar en nada en esa situación.

―Tom. – Logró susurrar con voz ronca por el deseo, cuando se separaron en busca de aire. – Tienes que irte... No puedes volver aquí, es peligroso.

―¿De verdad crees que voy a desistir de ti?

―Pero...

―Nunca, mi hermoso ángel, ahora que te tengo nuevamente, nunca voy a dejarte escapar.

―Pero necesitas...

―Lo único que necesito son tus labios. – Respondió seductor, pasando a degustar los dulces labios de nuevo, para desespero y al mismo tiempo deleite del menor.

Incluso que la razón le hiciese resistirse, los sentimientos le inundaban su pecho, en ese momento, silenciaban toda y cualquier voz de su consciencia, después de todo, Harry no podía resistirse a los brazos de su único amor. Y Tom sabía eso.

―¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

―No digas una locura como esa, Narcissa puede preguntar por mí y…

―Dame tan sólo unas horas, será un día de campo rápido, por los alrededores de aquí.

Harry vio, con incredulidad, la pequeña cesta atada firmemente al lomo del hermoso corcel blanco del Conde, que estaba un poco más lejos.

―¿Todo estaba planeado?

―Por supuesto, pequeño, un Riddle nunca se deja convencer de lo contrario de aquello que desea.

―Cielos... – Suspiró, por dentro, sin embargo, sonrió embellecido. Oh, cuanta nostalgia sentía de esa voz, de esa sonrisa seductora, de los ojos que parecían rubíes, mirándolo con adoración. Si se trataba de un sueño, no quería despertar nunca más.

―Además – Prosiguió Tom. – algo me dice que vamos a ser cubiertos por tus criadas.

Silenciado, Harry se dio la vuelta para contemplar la dirección en la que los astutos ojos del Conde estaban fijos, y para su completo asombro, distinguió las tres siluetas conocidas de sus damas dando breves "adiositos" como garantía de la confidencialidad de su aventura. De hecho, habían ideado una excusa perfecta si alguien le preguntaba el paradero del joven doncel: "El pobrecito esta indispuesto en su cuarto, y es mejor no molestarlo, no se siente de esa manera desde el embarazo del pequeño Henry. "

Por lo tanto, Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar la mano que le tendía el Conde y montó en el lomo del corcel, que disparó en dirección a los bosques que rodeaban la parte trasera del castillo.

**~•~**

De ese paseo, siguieron muchos otros, así, un intenso brillo volvió a hacerse cargo de las bellas esmeraldas de Harry, que cada día contaba los minutos para Draco salir y poder encontrarse con el único hombre con daba color a su vida. Por suerte, Narcissa nunca preguntaba por su nuero, ocupada demás en ella misma para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Richard y Henry también estaban siempre distraídos por las lecciones de sus tutores pues en unos meses comenzarían a tomar breves lecciones de lenguas extranjeras y matemáticas, o si no, jugaban por el castillo, como cualquier niño haría. Por lo tanto, era muy fácil para las damas de compañía de Harry cubrir a los amantes, obteniendo enormes beneficios como la sonrisa deslumbrante que nunca habían visto en los labios del ex príncipe de Hogwarts.

―Va a llegar el día en que montarás en esta grupa para nunca más volver a ese castillo.

―No haga promesas que no puedas cumplir. – Murmuró, con un suave gemido al sentir los labios del Conde saborear su delicado cuello.

―Pronto lo veréis, pequeño...

Ambos estaban dispuestos a montar el caballo para ir en dirección al bosque y disfrutar de unas horas de ese día soleado, cuando de repente, una voz inocente los sorprendió. El corazón de Harry, entonces, pareció perder el ritmo, dando gracias a Dios por haber estado lejos del Conde a tiempo. Éste, a su vez, se quedó sin habla.

―¿A dónde vas, Pa? – El pequeño Richard fue corriendo hacia los dos y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo. – Oh, señor Tom...

Los ojos rojos como sangre se volvieron a encontrar una vez más. Y Harry vio su mundo desmoronarse. La cuestión de la paternidad de Richard era un tabú real entre él y Tom, y el Conde parecía haber acordado no volver a tocar ese tema debido a que cada vez que lo hacía el doncel encontraba una manera de escapar. Ahora, sin embargo, el destino parecía jugar con ellos, poniendo el punto principal de las dudas de Tom y los temores de Harry ante de sus ojos.

―Querido. – Harry alcanzó a decir débilmente. – El Conde Riddle y yo estábamos hablando cosas de adultos. Es mejor que regreses al castillo.

―Muy bien, Pa. – Bajo la cabecita, escondiendo detrás de su cuerpo sus pequeñas manos. – Pero la abuela Narcissa está siendo mala conmigo, no me deja jugar con Henry...

―Oh, pequeño. – Suspiró levemente y corrió a abrazar a su hijo. – Vamos, te contaré una hermosa historia para ti.

―Ajá... Adiós, Sr. Tom. – Saludó con suavidad, desde el regazo de Harry, que sin mirar atrás regresaba con él al castillo.

La voz angustiada del Conde, sin embargo, detuvo los pasos de Harry:

―¡Espera!

Tom no podía dejar que esa oportunidad escapara. Una oportunidad de conocer a ese pequeño que sin duda era su hijo.

―Harry, por favor, espera. – Pidió de nuevo. Y con un largo suspiro, el doncel se detuvo.

Acercándose a los dos de nuevo, Tom acarició el cabello del niño, maravillándose al ver que el niño era una copia perfecta de él, sin embargo, tenía la dulzura y la luz del propio Harry.

Ese niño...

Era... una mezcla perfecta de los dos.

―¿Qué es eso, pequeño? – Pregunto con cariño, refiriéndose al pequeño disco de madera, extremadamente ligero y lleno de dibujos que adornaban los bordes que el muchacho llevaba en sus manos.

―Oh. – Richard sonrió. – El señor Dumbledore, padrino de mi Pa, lo hiso para mí.

―¿Es un juguete nuevo, entonces?

―No es nuevo, pero me gusta mucho, señor.

―Entiendo. ¿Y puedes enseñarme a jugar?

―Tú... – Los hermosos ojos escarlatas se abrieron un poco. – ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

―Por supuesto que sí. – Sonrió. – ¿Puedo jugar contigo?

Richard miró hacia arriba, buscando primero la aprobación de su Pa, quién asintió, más sorprendido que el propio niño, poniéndolo en el suelo para que pudiera jugar con el Conde. Y decir que Harry se quedó sin habla era poco. Apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos veían:

―Así que yo juego y usted tiene que agárralo. – Richard explicó emocionado. – Y viceversa.

―Entendido, pequeño, puedes lanzar el disco.

Padre e hijo –a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo sabían– corrían y jugaban en medio del jardín, entre alegres carcajadas que contagiaban al propio Harry. Éste, más sorprendido para decir nada, sólo aplaudió cuando Richard conseguía agarrar el disco o cuando lo lanzaba haciendo uso de su fuerza infantil

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas ante ese hermoso cuadro.

Era como vivir un sueño, en el que eran una familia, una familia feliz.

Sin embargo, los sueños siempre llegan a su fin. Y el final de este fue anunciado cuando se oyeron los cascos de los caballos Lucius y Draco. Harry, entonces, le pidió a su hijo que se despidiese del Conde Riddle, pues éste necesitaba irse y Tom, entendiendo el claro mensaje, acarició una vez más los maleables cabellos del niño, tan parecidos a los suyos, para entonces, posar los labios la mejilla de Harry, que sintió su rostro arder, bajo la mirada inocente del niño.

―Pásenlo bien. – Deseó Tom.

―Igualmente, Conde Riddle.

―¡Adiós, Sr. Tom!

―No te olvide que tengo una cuestión pendiente. – El Conde susurró en el oído de Harry, refiriéndose al niño que ahora descansaba en el regazo del doncel. Éste empalideció, y con un breve asentimiento al Conde, siguió tan pronto como le fue posible de regreso al castillo.

Los apasionados ojos escarlata les siguieron de lejos.

**~•~**

Cuando Harry y Tom se reunieron el otro día, el Conde se vio gratamente sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Harry había traído al pequeño Richard consigo. Obviamente, el Conde conocía que la intención del doncel era desviar su atención para el niño y así imposibilitar hacer cualquier cuestionamiento con respecto a su posible paternidad. Sin embargo, la presencia del pequeño era muy oportuna y por qué no decirlo, maravillosa, pues hacia al Conde vislumbrar la imagen de la familia que siempre soñó, su familia con Harry.

―Esto es para ti, pequeño.

―¿En serio, Sr. Tom? – Después de un vistazo rápido a su Pa y recibir un gesto de asentimiento, Richard corrió para abrir la elaborada caja de oro que el conde le entregaba.

Dentro de ésta, para la incondicional alegría del niño, estaban diez miniaturas de jinetes, cada uno en una pose diferente, empuñando una espada, una lanza o un arco y una flecha. Un juguete majestuoso y obviamente caro que Richard pocas veces veía igual, apenas recibiendo algún regalo de sus abuelos –Sirius y James– o cuando él y Henry jugaban escondidos con los costosos juguetes nuevos.

―¿Te gusta?

―Wow... ¡Es increíble, Sr. Tom!

―¿Como se suele decir, Richard? – Harry le recordó suavemente.

―¡Oh, muchas gracias, señor Tom! – El adorable chico sonrió como nunca. Eso dejó al Conde satisfecho, pero la satisfacción de éste se unió una gran emoción cuando el pequeño saltó a sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Harry disfrutaba de la cálida escena con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, luchando por contener las lágrimas que insistían en salir.

En momentos como este, casi creía que podía ser feliz.

Pero estos momentos terminaron rápidamente.

Ahora, como todas las otras tardes, cuando Tom tenía que irse, él y Richard estaban en la biblioteca esperando que la hora de cenar se hiciese presente. Henry se había unido a ellos para jugar con su hermano, por lo tanto corrían de un lado a otro, disfrutando el nuevo regalo de Richard. Y Harry, por su parte, los miraba con una dulce sonrisa, descansando en su silla junto a la chimenea.

―¿Qué ruido es ese?

Para el horror de Harry, un enojado Draco acababa de cruzar las puertas de la biblioteca, con un vaso de licor en una mano y un fajo de papeles en otra, cuando, de repente, un distraído Richard se estrelló contra él, haciendo el licor balancearse en su copa y caer directamente en las prendas carísimas del rubio, así como los "importantes" documentos.

―Oops... – Fue el asustado murmullo del niño, que permaneció congelado en su lugar, mirando para arriba con temor.

―¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!

E incluso antes de que Harry pudiera correr hacia ellos, la mano dura de Draco ya había impactado en el delicado rostro del niño, tirándolo al suelo.

―¡TÚ CHIQUILLO ENDEMONIADO! – Gritó con odio. – ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO!

―¡DRACO! – Harry inmediatamente se interpuso entre él y su hijo. – ¡NO!

Para proteger al niño, el doncel recibió los golpes que su marido quería impactar contra el muchacho.

―¡Henry! – Logró llamar al asustado rubiecito que observaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¡Sácalo de aquí!

En cuanto recuperó la conciencia, el más joven corrió a ayudar a su hermano e hizo lo que Harry le pedía, arrastró a Richard, que todavía estaba en estado de shock, de ese lugar.

Draco, entonces, pasó a desquitar su furia sobre el moreno de ojos verdes, que apenas rezaba en silencio para que sus hijos estuviesen bien.

―Ese pequeño bastardo continuará pagando por su propia existencia. – Sentenció con verdadera maldad.

―Por favor, te lo ruego...

―Así es, ruega Harry, es por ello que tu hijo bastardo está vivo, para que ruegues por mi misericordia.

Harry no sabía bien si habían sido horas o minutos cuando Draco finalmente empujó su dolorido y marcado cuerpo en el suelo, clavándole esas últimas palabras, y luego retirarse a la habitación.

Su cuerpo dolía demasiado...

Pero había algo más importante que el dolor:

Su hijo.

Así, tambaleante, Harry siguió a la habitación de Richard, pero no lo vio allí. Con esto vino una gran opresión en el pecho, pero luego recordó la ayuda valiente de Henry y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de éste. De hecho, estaban los dos abrazados y acurrucados en el amplio lecho del menor, con signos de lágrimas bañando sus rostros aún dormidos. La mejilla derecha de Richard, Harry observaba con angustia, crecía poco a poco, ahora adornada con un moretón rojo. Si Harry podría, mataría a Draco Malfoy con sus propias manos, pero sabía que tal acción sólo perjudicaría a sus hijos, que serían criados sin su presencia, ya que obviamente, sería condenado a muerte. No... Necesitaba ser fuerte, necesitaba aguantar, por sus niños.

―Tal vez un día podamos ser libres. – Susurro, las lágrimas bañaban su estropeado rostro.

Había estado al lado de los niños y ahora les acariciaba con ternura los cabellos, rubio de uno y negros de otro, que exponía la verdadera distinción entre ellos, pero ésta no fue mayor que el amor que los unía.

―Quiero tanto que el señor Tom fuese mi padre… – Ese leve murmullo que se escapó de los dormidos labios de Richard dolió infinitas veces más que el dolor que podría causar una daga envenenada apuñalando el corazón de Harry, quién sólo pudo susurrar, a través de las lágrimas:

―Perdóname, mi amor.

**Continuación...**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: El bello rostro de Harry de repente perdió el color, así que, intrigado, Tom volvió su mirada hacia el punto fijo donde se perdieron las esmeraldas.

―Draco... – Fue el horrorizado susurro que escapó de los labios del doncel.

Un par de ojos grises se quedó mirando sus cuerpos desnudos...

(1): "Pega-Pega" podríamos referirnos al juego de "Corre que te atrapo" donde una persona persigue a otra hasta tocarlo o atraparlo. Es más o menos la definición que podemos darle a este juego.

N.T.: RECTA FINAL.

Así es, solo nos faltan dos capítulos para terminar. ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? ¿Cuál será el destino de nuestros personajes? Personalmente, yo quiero a Draco siendo quemado en una hoguera, vivo. ¬¬ A Narcissa encerrada en una mazmorra y a Lucius en las peores calles de cualquier reino. ¿Estoy siendo condescendiente con los dos últimos? Quizás… pero al que más detesto es a Draco. En fin, realmente… Draco se merece lo peor de todo… ¡¿Cómo pudo atreverse a golpear a Richard?! ¡Tiene solo 6 años! Pero bueno, dejen sus **reviews** si quieren más pronto el penúltimo capítulo. ;D Oh sí, el siguiente estará ardiente…

Agradezco a todo aquel que lea la traducción, y deje sus **reviews**. Nos vemos en la próxima.  
**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Esta historia pertenece a ****_Tassy-Riddle._**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

**ATENCIÓN:** **PENULTIMO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde el desafortunado incidente que tuvo lugar en la biblioteca del castillo ocupado por la familia Malfoy en el reino de Durmstrang. Es decir, si _incidente_ puede ser una palabra adecuada para el acto despreciable y brutal de Draco Malfoy en contra del pequeño Richard. Desde entonces, el dulce niño de ojos escarlata procuraba nunca cruzarse en el camino de su padre. No entendía por qué ese hombre que debía amarle, en cambio, le despreciaba y odiaba su propia existencia de esa manera. No podía entender el disgusto que brillaba en los ojos grises siempre que lo contemplaba. No entendía por qué Henry siempre recibía sonrisas y palabras orgullosas mientras él no era digno de una palabra de cariño.

Espera sólo ser capaz de descubrir la razón de tanto odio algún día.

Y mientras ese día no llegaba, se contentaba con el amor incondicional de Harry y el afecto de Minerva y las otras damas de compañía, además de la presencia gozosa de su hermano, que era como un pedazo de su alma, su pequeño ángel de cabellos de oro.

—Eso no es justo. – Un indignado Henry se quejó con una mueca graciosa.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Tu es más mayor, más alto y más fuerte, puedes lanzar el disco mejor que yo!

Los hermanos disfrutaban de la tarde soleada jugando en el jardín del castillo. La competencia en cuestión era lanzar el disco de madera de Richard a la distancia más larga posible y así, quien lanzase mejor, sería el ganador. A pocos pasos de los dos, sentado en una de las bancas de mármol jardín, estaba Harry, viendo a los niños con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—No hay necesidad de quejarse, deja que te enseñe, Henry.

Con una sonrisa alegre, Richard se colocó detrás de su hermano y aseguró las manitas alrededor del disco, mostrándole la manera correcta de manejarlo para que pudiera volar más lejos.

La risa de los niños se hizo eco a través de los densos árboles.

Era un ambiente cálido para disfrutar.

Lo más curioso a destacar es que desde el incidente en la biblioteca, Henry no se separaba ni un segundo de su hermano, y sus ojos grises se quedaban mirando a Draco ahora con miedo y desconfianza. Draco Malfoy, su amado padre, siempre había sido su más grande héroe y ejemplo, pero después de aquella fatídica noche, la imagen idealizada del hombre estaba completamente corrompido en su mente. Henry, a partir de entonces, sólo quería proteger a su Pa y su hermano. Quería evitar que aquella escena se repita de nuevo.

—Tenga cuidado de no golpear las fuentes, niños.

—De acuerdo, Pa. – Corearon.

Y Harry sólo sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Había notado el cambio en el comportamiento de Henry y le entristeció sólo por el hecho de que se habia decepcionado con su padre, pero era consciente de que una vez o de lo contrario podría terminar pasando. Henry era un chico dulce, que necesitaba escapar de la mala influencia de los Malfoy, que en compañía de su hermano, un niño era libre y feliz.

—Henry... – Una voz desprovista de emoción interrumpió el juego de los dos.

Narcissa Malfoy, impresionante como siempre en su vestido azul real de caimiento leve con elaborados bordados en color perla, los miró con su habitual indiferencia. El cabello rubio reflejaba la luz del sol, evidenciando su innegable belleza.

—Hola, abuela. – Henry sonrió a la mujer, pero no se apartó de su hermano.

—Tienes que prepararte, pequeño, si quieres acompañarnos a mí y a tu padre al pueblo cerca de aquí.

—Oh, yo...

—Draco y yo vamos a salir por unas horas. – Le informó ella al doncel. – No dejes que la comida se atrase.

—Estaré atento, Narcissa.

—¿Tú atento? Oh, eso es algo nuevo.

Harry reviró los ojos, aprovechando que la mujer le había dado la espalda para regresar al castillo.

—Vamos, Henry.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí.

Esas palabras hicieron que la duquesa se detuviese abruptamente.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Prefiero quedarme con mi hermano. Pero que tengas buenas compras, abuela.

Lady Narcissa Malfoy, la siempre elegante duquesa de Slytherin, hermana del rey de Hogwarts, nunca oyó un _No_ en su vida. Las palabras de su nieto, entonces, había sido un shock.

—Que te diviertas, abuela. Y no te olvides de traer un dulce para mí.

Harry miró a su hijo menor con evidente orgullo y trató de no dejar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios como tanto quería. Podía ver fácilmente el _tic_ de irritación en el ojo izquierdo de Narcissa.

—Como quieras. – Contestó malhumorada y volvió al castillo.

Un despreocupado Henry, entonces, se alzó de hombros y volvió a jugar con su hermano, que no podía estar más feliz después de ver esa escena y ver que era una prioridad en la vida del rubio. Harry, por su parte sentía una gran alegría ver que sus hijos eran cada vez más unidos.

**~•~**

Esa misma noche, después de asegurarse de que la cena fuese magnífica, como siempre, y esperando que Narcissa y Draco regresasen del pueblo vecino para servirse, Harry descansaba en su enorme cama de sábanas de seda verde esmeralda, abrazando una pequeña nota, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

McGonagall había ido al pueblo antes y para inmensa alegría del hermoso doncel, volvió con un mensaje de Tom para él:

_Mi amor,_

_No puedo soportar su ausencia._

_Intento distraerme con mi deber para con el reino, pero es en vano._

_Mis pensamientos están centrados en ti, deseando volver a verte._

_No puedo esperar más. A los pocos días, al final de la semana que viene, vamos a estar juntos._

_Espérame, mi pequeño ángel, favor._

_T.M.R._

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Tom? – Suspiró, ausente, pasando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas por la carta de nuevo.

Una gran preocupación le oprimía el pecho.

¿Y si alguien se enterara?

¿Y si Draco, su marido, se daba cuenta?

¿Y si Richard y Henry advirtiesen algo entre él y Tom?

Cielos, ¿qué pensarían sus hijos? ¿Cómo su reino vería todo si saliese a la luz?

Estaría perdido.

Arruinado.

Colgado en la plaza pública, en la mejor de las hipótesis.

—Y sin embargo, mi mayor deseo es verte de nuevo. – Murmuró al viento con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

**~•~**

El esperado día de su encuentro con Tom no demoró en llegar y era como si todos los astros conspirasen a su favor, pues Draco y Lucius, como siempre, se habían ausentado del castillo para comprobar las remesas de uno de sus principales feudos, ubicada en las proximidades. Y Narcissa, esa tarde, decidió salir con Richard, Henry, McGonagall y las otras damas de honor para comprar ropa nueva para los niños -la mejor tela que el dinero se puede pagar a Henry y cualquier cosita simple que hubiese por allí para Richard, porque éste no podía caminar desnudo y debido al crecimiento, sus ropas estaban empezando a encoger. Así, como Draco prohibió a Harry de salir del castillo, el bello doncel quedaría _solito_ en medio de las imponentes paredes de piedra.

En ese momento, Harry estaba en su habitación, la suave túnica perla con bordados de hilos de oro blancos destacaba los ojos verde esmeralda, que observaban con ansiedad el hermoso paisaje del jardín desde su ventana.

Reflexionaba sobre descender o no para esperar a Tom

Cuando, de repente, un par de musculosos brazos rodearon su cintura.

Se congeló.

Pero en el instante siguiente, sintió ese olor familiar, y se relajó en un suspiro.

—Tu criada me envió un mensaje diciendo que estarías solo. – Una voz ronca le susurró al oído. – No me pude resistir.

—Tom...

—El deseo de tenerte en mis brazos otra vez, hacerte mío en esta cama de nuevo, en la misma cama que compartes con ese desgraciado, es más fuerte que yo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Eso crees? – Mordió ligeramente el cuello que estaba expuesto.

Harry, entonces, sintió un escalofrío inevitable a través de su cuerpo.

Las manos del Conde sabían exactamente dónde tocar, acariciando suavemente su cintura mientras juntaba sus cuerpos sensualmente. La respiración de Harry se agitó. El doncel sabía que eso era una batalla perdida.

—Ah... Tom... – Gimió suavemente, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que las manos expertas deshicieron su túnica.

—¿Entonces admites que debería estar aquí?

—Tom...

—¿Qué siempre quisiste que yo estuviese aquí?

—Sí... Hmm, yo siempre te quise, tu Conde arrogante y engreído. – Gimió de nuevo al sentirse depositado suavemente sobre la enorme cama de sábanas de seda.

Tom, por su parte, mantuvo una sonrisa apasionada en la comisura de sus labios. Los ojos escarlatas, oscurecidos por el deseo, brillaron al contemplar el cuerpo desnudo del bello doncel que se entregó en cuerpo y alma a sus sentimientos... Al intenso sentimiento que existía entre los dos.

—Te necesito tanto, mi pequeño ángel, tengo miedo de estar viviendo un sueño, un sueño más, de que despertaré en mi cama sobresaltado y luego, frustrado, veré que no puedo acariciar tu suave piel, besar tus labios y hacerte mío por entero.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas bellas palabras. Él, entonces, atrajo al Conde para un ansiado beso y sonrió a través de sus labios: lo mejor de todo es que no era un sueño.

—Estoy aquí, mi amor. – Murmuró contra los labios de Tom. – Estoy aquí contigo. Yo estoy aquí para ti.

—Harry...

—Por favor, Tom, te necesito. Te necesito en mí.

Al oír aquellas palabras ser pronunciadas tan sensualmente por los labios carnosos y rosados, el Conde sintió una intensa ola de excitación recorrer cada una de sus células. Así, con movimientos calculados y naturalmente provocantes, él comenzó a desnudarse delante de Harry.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro.

Primero se quitó el cinturón, lo que llevó a su espada, cuya vaina era de plata adornada con pequeñas esmeraldas, tan brillantes como los oscuros ojos de deseo de su pequeño amante. Luego se desabrochó el abrigo negro, que fue a dar al suelo también, acompañado por la camisa de color vino. En ese momento, Harry se deleitaba con la visión del pecho musculoso y bien definido, que se equiparaba a los dioses mitológicos. Luego siguieron las botas de cuero y pantalones negros propios de montar. Y, por último, cuando la última pieza de ropa que cubría el cuerpo escultural fuese descartada con las demás, Harry dejó escapar un gemido mezclada con la ansiedad, el erotismo y la anticipación.

Y Tom, por supuesto, no pudo resistir la tentación de quejarse, ya que nunca pudo resistir el Príncipe de Gryffindor, el doncel el más hermoso de todos los reinos.

—Te amo. – Susurró, antes de hacerse cargo de esos labios deliciosos que se ofrecieron. Y Harry gimió en éxtasis, como no hacía hace tiempo, desde la última vez que Tom le había tocado, cuando las hábiles manos del Conde comenzó a recorrer cada extremo de su cuerpo.

Tom sabía exactamente dónde tocar.

Por donde deslizar sus labios.

Como rozar sus cuerpos...

De una manera que nadie sabría. Una manera que hacía a Harry gritar y retorcerse de placer.

—Ahh... Tom...

El calor se elevaba cada segundo. La emoción era ya evidente en los dos cuerpos. Así, con cuidado, Tom hizo al menor acostarse en la cama y se llevó dos dedos lubricados con su propia saliva para introducirlos ansiosos en Harry, quien levantó las caderas instintivamente, a la espera de lo que estaba por venir. Uno espera que no duró mucho, ya que, con un gemido ahogado por las almohadas de plumas de ganso, pronto sintió los dedos de Tom abriendo espacio a través de su cuerpo.

Cielos...

Hacía tiempo que el doncel anhelaba un contacto como ese otra vez, cuando no se veía obligado a nada, que por fin podría disfrutar.

—Eres perfecto, Harry. – El mayor le dijo al oído, besando su cuello, sus dedos entrando y saliendo con facilidad, ampliando esa pequeña entrada que siempre le pertenecería a él: Tom Riddle.

Para el doncel, sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

No... Ya no eran suficientes sólo esos dos dedos.

Tres dedos, ahora, en caso. Tres dedos haciendo espacio en su cuerpo.

Necesitaba más. Necesitaba al Conde y lo necesitaba por completo.

—Tom... Ohh... Te necesito, por favor, _ven_.

Tal vez fue la imagen de esas delicadas manos agarrando las sábanas de seda.

Tal vez el jadeo unida a la lisa y suave piel reluciendo por las gotas de sudor.

O la entonación necesaria y extremadamente sensual que Harry había usado al pronunciar ese _Ven_, el responsable del ya endurecido miembro de Tom sufrir un espasmo doloroso de excitación contra su muslo del joven príncipe. El resultado, sin embargo, fue que sin pensarlo dos veces, Tom quitó los dedos del interior de Harry, e incluso antes de que éste pudiera quejarse, y los reemplazó con algo mucho más grande, enterrándose totalmente de un solo golpe, en el que el joven doncel, a su vez, dejó escapar un grito que se mezclaba a una punzada unida a la sensación más embriagadora de placer que pudiera existir.

Él y Tom fueron uno solo una vez más y no había nada delicioso más que eso.

Después de unos segundos, detenido para que Harry se acostumbrase, el Conde le preguntó tiernamente al oído:

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí... – Murmuró, sintiendo de repente, _hambriento_.

Hambriento por los movimientos de Tom

Y éste pareció adivinarlo, pues no pasó mucho tiempo para que empujase contra el pequeño y acogedor cuerpo, retorciéndose bajo él.

—Ahhh...

Los gemidos de los dos no tardaron en inundar la habitación, mientras Tom se movía rítmicamente dentro doncel y acariciaba su suave piel, saboreando cada centímetro del delgado dorso con sus labios.

Estaban en el _paraíso_.

Sus gemidos y el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando creado una melodía celestial.

Tom agarró la cintura de Harry con fuerza, lo que sin duda dejaría la marca de sus dedos, y se enterró en el interior del menor, en estocadas que pasaban a ser cada vez más rápidas y precisas, mientras susurraba contra la pálida piel de su cuello lo mucho que lo amaba y lo maravilloso que ese momento significaba para él.

A su vez, Harry gemía y se aferró a las sábanas con sus manos, dejándose sumergir en aquellas arrebatadoras sensaciones que le nublaban el alma y los sentidos. Quería más. Quería más estocadas, más duras, más Tom...

Y Tom también quería más.

Pero no sólo eso.

Quería verlo.

El Conde quería contemplar las hermosas esmeraldas mientras tomaba el pequeño cuerpo y el alma pura. Por lo tanto, con un preciso, pero cuidadoso movimiento, salió de dentro de Harry y lo viró, dejándolo con la espalda apoyada en el colchón y las esmeraldas turbas de deseo al alcance de sus ojos. En un rápido movimiento, luego, volvió a penetrarlo y el gemido de éxtasis de Harry murió en sus labios al atraerlo en un apasionado beso, que llevó al menor afirmarse con las piernas alrededor de su cintura para aumentar la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Cuerpos que se unieron en perfecta sincronía.

Gemidos que se mezclaban en una melodía sensual.

Y el calor que apenas crecía.

Y la excitación que consumía sus almas.

Y las estocadas se hicieron cada vez más intensas.

Más rápido...

Más fuerte...

Más...

Más...

Más...

—Ahh...

—Ah...

Y ambos sabían que pronto llegará a su punto culminante.

Sus cuerpos estaban en llamas.

En llamas de deseo...

Pasión...

Pero sobre todo, _amor_.

Así, compartiendo un beso que contenía todos estos sentimientos, finalmente llegaron a la cima del placer y se derramaron casi al mismo tiempo, Harry entre sus cuerpos y Tom en su interior, llenándolo por completo.

**~•~**

Horas antes, en uno de los prósperos feudos de esa región, Draco siguió a su padre en una reunión con los agricultores responsables de la producción de innumerables riquezas que fueron plantados allí.

Odiaba aquello.

Quería estar con Harry y su hijo.

Esos pobretones solo le informaban lo obvio: sería una cosecha próspera y las ganancias iría tal y como lo preavisó el Duque. Era ridícula e innecesaria su presencia allí. Una sensación extraña le dijo que regresara al castillo inmediatamente, necesitaba estar con Harry, asegurarse de que nada estaba fuera de su lugar. Esa extraña sensación tal vez se debiese al hecho de que Harry estaba solo en ese castillo, ya que su madre salió para ir de compras con los criados, su hijo y el pequeño bastardo todavía.

Sabiendo que Harry estaba sin vigilancia en el castillo, pues los criados que quedaban apenas salían de la cocina, algo oprimía en su corazón –el cubo de hielo que tenía en su lugar, de acuerdo con Harry, en una acalorada discusión de su pasado–, algo le decía que tenía que volver pronto.

—Padre... – Draco se dirigió al Duque cuando los agricultores se alejaron de traer una muestra de las plantaciones que estaban cosechando.

—Dime.

—Tenemos que volver al castillo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – Arqueó una ceja, mirándolo fríamente, como siempre.

—Yo… no me siento bien… – Mintió.

—Bien, siéntate mal después, ahora estoy resolviendo asuntos importantes.

—¡Pero...!

—Déjate de tonterías, Draco.

—Creo que me quedé demasiado tiempo en el sol, padre mío, viendo que todo funcione. – Suspiró con drama. – Necesito descansar.

—Tonterías.

—Mamá se pondrá furiosa cuando se entere de que no descansé bien para recuperarme de una insolación.

Draco era un Malfoy, entonces, sabía jugar con las armas adecuadas. Y Lucius definitivamente no quería soportar a una sobreprotectora Narcissa en su oreja. Así que, después de tomar un breve vistazo a las muestras traídas por los campesinos y asegurarse de que no había nada más importante para resolver ahora, Lucius y Draco se montaron en sus caballos para volver pronto al castillo.

Draco, sin embargo, no sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba.

**~•~**

Una sorpresa que le fue expuesta al abrir la puerta de los aposentos que compartía con Harry. _Shock_. Por un eterno segundo, Draco Malfoy estaba en shock. E incluso Lucius, el poderoso duque de Slytherin, que estaba detrás del hijo, se quedó atónito al contemplar la escena: en el interior de la habitación, en la cama que Harry y Draco compartían, Tom Riddle estaba sobre el doncel. _Dentro_ del doncel. Ambos normalizando la respiración después del intenso y evidente orgasmo que había tenido.

El bello rostro de Harry de repente perdió el color.

Intrigado, entonces, Tom volvió su mirada hacia el punto fijo donde se perdieron las esmeraldas.

―Draco... – Fue el horrorizado susurro que escapó de los rosados labios del doncel.

Un par de ojos grises se quedó mirando sus cuerpos desnudos...

Aún no podía creerlo.

Estaba en shock.

Un shock que duró exactamente cinco segundos. Por el momento siguiente, sacó la espada de su vaina, y arremetió contra Tom, que acaba de tener tiempo para salir rápidamente del doncel, provocando un gemido doloroso de éste, y hacerse a un lado para salvar su vida.

Draco Malfoy estaba furioso.

Totalmente tomada por el odio.

Tom, un movimiento experto, no obstante, consiguió hacerse con su espada, que estaba tirado en el piso con el resto de su ropa, y defendió la próxima embestida. Estaban a punto de suicidarse.

Sosteniendo las sabanas firmemente alrededor del cuerpo, Harry le gritó que se detuvieran, pidiendo ayuda de Lucius. Y éste no se hiso del rogar. Después de todo, si Draco mataba al conde, sus negocios se arruinarían en Durmstrang. El Duque, luego, llamó a los inútiles guardias que, duramente, lograron separar a los dos y arrastrar al conde todavía desnudo fuera del castillo, bajo los gritos de enojo de Draco que ordenaba que lo soltasen, porque quería matar a ese desgraciado.

Pero fue en vano, en pocos minutos Tom fue colocado en un carruaje y a la fuerza bajo las ordenes de Lucius, llevado de vuelta a la casa del rey, con la advertencia de no volver a poner un pie en ese castillo. Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, Draco todavía sujetaba la espada con fuerza. Su respiración era agitada, sus ojos llenos de ira. Estaba solo con un inseguro Harry, que no pudo contener las lágrimas, porque sabía que estaba a un paso de perder la vida.

A pasos lentos, el rubio se acercó al menor, que se encogió en la cama.

—¡PUTA!

Fue el grito lleno de odio que se hizo eco a través de las paredes, acompañado por una furiosa mano que fue en contra de la cara de Harry, un golpe tan violento que llevó a Harry al suelo.

—¡CORTESANA BARATA!

Fue el siguiente grito.

Acompañado por más golpes.

—¡PROSTITUTA! ¡PERRA!

Y más golpes.

Patadas.

Puñetazos

Cinturonazos.

Hebillazos...

Y Harry se preguntó cómo había bajado del cielo al _infierno_ en un corto intervalo de tiempo.

—¿Te gusta abrir las piernas para él en nuestra propia cama? – Un violento golpe de puño más. Los ojos grises se llenaron de odio. La fría voz llena de sarcasmo. Furia en cada golpe asestado.

Los labios sangrando.

Y _de nuevo_ las lágrimas bañaron la cara de Harry.

— ¿Eh? Dime, ¿eso te excita? – Agarró los cabellos negros con fiereza. – ¡ACTUANDO COMO LA PUTA QUE ERES!

Draco estaba fuera de sí.

Harry sabía que lo iba a matar, ya podía sentir la conciencia abandonándolo.

Patadas

Puñetazos.

Gritos.

Y luego, la _violación_, el abuso de su cuerpo y de su alma... Y los gritos que él reclamaba como su posesión. Una simple posesión. Y más golpes. Y cuando se dio cuenta, fue arrastrado, ante la mirada indiferente de Lucius y horrorizado de los criados que abarrotaban el pasillo de su habitación, arrastrado sin el menor cuidado, con sólo una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo herido.

Y de repente yo estaba encerrado en esa torre húmeda y fría.

Encerrado en la torre más alta del castillo, que no tenía ni siquiera una ventana. Era sólo la oscuridad y el frío. Y lágrimas. Y la desesperación cuando, horas más tarde, la pesada puerta de hierro se abrió de nuevo y un niño asustado y lloroso fue lanzado en su regazo.

—¿Pa...?

El mundo de Harry, entonces, terminó colapsando.

Richard sollozaba sin entender lo que estaba pasando, pues, en un instante conversaba alegremente con McGonagall sobre sus nuevos trajes y en otro, al entrar en el castillo, fue dolorosamente arrastrado por su padre hasta ese lugar sombrío.

—Todo va a estar bien, pequeño, cálmate... Todo va a estar bien... – Harry no sabía si se lo decía a Richard o a él mismo.

Sólo esperaba que fuese verdad.

Pero su corazón se negaba a creer esas palabras.

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

Grindelwald, ahora, era un mero obstáculo.

(…)

—Él no, por favor, Tom...

**~•~•~**

**N.T.: **Bien… Luego de dos semanas, aproximadamente, de no actualizar, al fin les traigo el penúltimo capítulo… Primero que nada, les agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han dejado sus reviews y a aquellos a las que le han gustado por leer este humilde trabajo. Es para mí un simple pasatiempo, nada más, un hobbie el traducirles esta maravillosa historia. Como lectora, admiro mucho el trabajo de **_Tassy-Riddle_**, quien es la autora original.

Y pasando a su trabajo, definitivamente, como todas, espero que Harry por fin logre encontrar la luz al final de este tormentoso túnel que ha sido su vida junto a Draco. ¬¬ Y es que ODIO a este tipo. TT-TT pobre Harry… y Tom… -w- bueno… ser sacado del castillo como vino al mundo… envidio a las criadas del castillo… xD

Mil gracias a **Lun Black, ValeryVampire, Aswang, miripunky **por sus reviews y a **Dissaor Black, Evan Akira-kun, GabyUchiha15, Dolxe, Maddy Skellington Lidde1, Etsu Cho, Adhara Lyra Black, Maya-0196, Kidaraka, Shani 3000, Alcatraces, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Meru-Nyan, mooniemouse27, Kirstash R, setsuna-GW, Suoh Ikki **por seguir esta traducción.

El siguiente capítulo sería el último de esta historia… solo les pido un review, que no les tomaría ni 5 minutos, y así adelantar el final. :'D

Nos vemos en la próxima.

**¡Gracias, Tassy-Riddle!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos. Y sí a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Este fanfic no tiene fines de lucro, es pura diversión. **(2)** Contiene **slash** (Relación chico x chico), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre personajes) y **MPREG** (embarazo masculino), así que si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con él, es simple: No lo leas. **(3)** **Esta es una historia UA -Universo Alternativo- o sea, ocurre en una realidad paralela e inexistente en la cual TODO puede ocurrir.**

**Esta historia pertenece a ****_Tassy-Riddle._**

_Cursiva: Escritos en cartas; _Entre – "…" – Pensamientos; Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas.

**ATENCIÓN: CAPÍTULO FINAL**

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde cuando el coche de la familia Malfoy se detuvo delante del imponente palacio de Durmstrang. El conductor, entonces, inhibido, envió a uno de los sirvientes del palacio para que le auxiliase en aquel delicado momento. Así, minutos más tarde, una vieja criada se acercó y cuando abrió la puerta del coche, bajo el mirar incómodo del cochero, gritó de espanto. Con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza erguida, sentado majestuosamente en la seda acolchada, estaba el Conde Riddle, completamente desnudo, con los ojos escarlata enojados fijados en un punto cualquiera.

―¡Dios mío! – Exclamó la mujer.

Luego, su cara enrojeció y con la imagen del dios griego todavía en su mente, cerró la puerta del carruaje y corrió hacia los cuartos del Conde en busca de prendas adecuadas para él. Pasado unos minutos, después de que la criada regresó con su ropa y Tom por fin se vistió, ahora en condiciones dignas, el noble entró en el palacio a pasos decididos.

Harry estaba en peligro.

Y el Conde necesitaba resolver la situación de una vez por todas.

Ahora, Grindelwald estaba en el camino. Y por más que Tom apreciase al monarca como un verdadero padre, nadie quedaría en su camino, nadie sería un obstáculo entre él y Harry.

―Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar, Grindelwald, pero es la única salida. – Murmuró para sí mismo, caminando a sus aposentos, con los puños fuertemente apretados con decisión.

En su cuarto, Tom tomó una pequeña botella de vidrio que estaba oculto en una caja de madera en su guardarropa. Dentro de la botella estaba una sustancia viscosa, completamente negra, preparada para ser diluida en un poco de líquido. Era uno de los venenos más poderosos del mundo, muy difícil de encontrar, lo que Tom había conseguido sólo a través de un contrabandista. La acción del veneno era lenta, pero específica, después de unas pocas horas causaría un sueño profundo, pero luego llevaba a la persona a la muerte simulando un paro cardiaco.

Con la pequeña, pero letal, botella en manos, Tom fue a la sala del trono para reunirse con el rey. Su intención era ofrecer un vaso de vino a Grindelwald y así convertirse en el gobernante supremo de Durmstrang al final del día. Cuando entró en el Salón del Trono, sin embargo, un pequeño alboroto lo sorprendió. Varios miembros de la corte, los nobles de mayor importancia, así como el arzobispo del reino le estaban esperando.

―¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó a sus padres, extrañado a la profunda reverencia que todos le hicieron al entrar en el lugar.

―Mi querido...

―No, Merope, deja que yo mismo le notifique. – Con esas palabras, el marqués Thomas, su padre, le entregó una carta con el sello real. Al abrirlo, el Conde se encontró con la escritura y la firma inconfundible de Grindelwald:

_Mi hijo,_

_No veo otra manera de empezar esta carta, sino llamándote así, porque te criaron como un verdadero hijo para mí, Tom._

_Imagino que has acabado de volver de tu encuentro con el Joven Harry Malfoy y ahora estás en el Salón del Trono con un pequeño frasco escondido en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta, dispuesto a volverte rey para poder vivir de una vez por todas con tu amado muchacho. No te extrañes de las palabras de este viejo sabio, mí querido, pues aprendí del mejor a estar a un paso por delante de los demás en mi reino. La persona que me enseñó esto era aquel que amé durante toda mi vida, pero debido a mi posición como rey, nunca pude tenerlo conmigo._

_Sin embargo, las cosas han cambiado, y ahora tomé la decisión que debería haber tomado hace tiempo, ya que estás preparado para ello._

_Yo te abdicó la corona en tu nombre, Tom, para que seas capaz de vivir un gran amor por el pasado, con el fin de terminar mis días con esa persona que era la única para mí, y lo hice porque ahora sé que estás listo. Estoy bastante seguro de que serás un rey espléndido, como nunca lo fui, y así, alcanzarás la felicidad al lado de tu amado. ¡Así que, no tengas miedo, hijo mío, lucha por lo que quieres! No pierdas tiempo, como yo lo perdí, y sigue adelante, tienes mi apoyo._

_Buena suerte, nuevo rey de Durmstrang, mí amado hijo._

_Att: G. Grindelwald._

Decir que Tom estaba en shock era un eufemismo. Se quedó mirando la carta, después de leer y releer cada palabra, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos. Muchas voces mezclaban todo, afirmando que el rey se había ido temprano dejando una carta oficial con la abdicación y todos los documentos listos para que él, Tom Riddle, asumiera su lugar en el trono. Tom estaba en shock, por supuesto, pero inmensamente complacido. Y así, él apenas estuvo de acuerdo con las agitadas voces que programaban una ceremonia de coronación rápida, en pocos días, porque la gente no podía creer que habían sido abandonados por su rey y dejándolos a la deriva.

―A los pocos días, entonces, majestad, el señor será coronado.

―Excelente. Ahora déjenme solo.

―Como ordene. – Pronunciaron todos, incluyendo sus propios padres, que lo miraron con un destello de orgullo evidente en sus ojos.

Después de las respetuosas reverencias, los demás nobles se retiraron de la sala. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, pensó Tom con una sonrisa ladeada, en algunos días, el poder estaría en sus manos y así, Harry estaría a su lado.

―McNair, Avery. – Llamó a sus fieles caballeros antes de que se retirasen también. – Tengo un trabajo importante para ustedes que debe ser completada antes del día de mi coronación.

―Por supuesto, majestad. – Dijeron a coro.

―Quiero que ustedes implanten pruebas contra Malfoy.

―Ma... ¿Majestad?

―No hagan esas caras, mi orden es precisa, quiero que ustedes incriminen a Lucius Malfoy y su familia. ¿Me entendieron?

―Como ordene, majestad.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Tom los observó a los dos y le reverenciaron enseguida, desapareciendo tras las enormes puertas de madera. Su plan, finalmente, estaba en curso.

―No te preocupes, Harry, mi amor, dame solo unos días.

**~•~**

Casi una semana había pasado y Harry todavía estaba atrapado en aquella torre inhóspita con su hijo, cuya puerta de hierro siempre fue custodiado por dos guardias armados con sus espadas, fieles a las órdenes del joven señor Malfoy. Agua y pedazos de pan eran los únicos alimentos que Draco permitía llegar a los prisioneros, y Harry obligaba a su hijo a comer, terminando él mismo por no comer nada, sobreviviendo con la poca agua que bebía. Sin embargo, la única preocupación del joven doncel era su hijo. Richard estaba asustado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando allí, su padre se había vuelto loco al dejarlos en ese horrible lugar, y lo más importante, estaba muy preocupado por su Pa, pero Harry siempre hacía todo lo posible para calmarlo, abrazándolo firmemente para infundirle calor en donde la humedad y el frío prevalecía. Y en cuanto daba ánimos y calmaba al niño, veía su propio cuerpo sucumbir.

Sólo la delgada sabana de seda protegía el cuerpo del doncel, aún gravemente herido, del frío de aquel lugar. La ausencia total de la comida le hacía más y más débil, sin embargo, dio gracias a Dios porque su hijo contaba con las migajas ofrecidas por Draco. Y la humedad y la oscuridad que cubría la torre, finalmente, tomaba su cuerpo y su espíritu hasta el límite.

Cuando una fiebre poderosa le había golpeado, lo sabía, estaba a un paso de la muerte. Su mayor preocupación: Richard. Su mayor tristeza: nunca más podría contemplar a su amado Conde Riddle.

―¿Pa...? – Susurró el chico, la voz llorosa y las lágrimas bañando la asustada carita infantil. Los enormes ojos escarlata contemplaron la imagen del doncel, postrado en el suelo de piedra, temblando involuntariamente debido a la fiebre, murmurando palabras inentendibles mientras la delgada sabana luchaba para ocultar el marcado cuerpo.

―Está todo bien, pequeño... Coma... Come el pan que llegó.

―¡No, tú necesitas comer también...!

―Haz lo que te digo, Richard. – Articuló con dificultad, la respiración agitada y los ojos perdidos en las febriles alucinaciones.

El niño, a su vez, de rodillas junto al cuerpo temblando, se limitó a asentir con la preocupación evidente en sus finos rasgos. Era una especie de castigo divino, lo sabía, ¿pero un castigo por qué? ¿Cuán desagradable habría sido una acción suya para que tuviese que ver a su amado Pa sufrir así? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con su familia? ¿Por qué? ¿No había sido un chico bastante bueno para eso?

―Por favor, Dios. – Murmuró una oración afligida. – Al menos salva a mi Pa. Por favor, prometo hacer cualquier cosa, pero haz que él quede bien.

Mientras tanto, en el Salón de Banquetes del mismo palacio, una incómoda atmósfera rodeaba la cena llena de buñuelos. La razón eran las lágrimas silenciosas, acompañados de pequeños hipidos, que bañaban el rostro del pequeño Henry Malfoy y era observada con desaprobación por el resto de la familia.

Lucius se estaba exasperando con aquello.

Narcisa, a su vez, incluso perdió el apetito.

Y Draco apretaba los puños cerrados, más enojado que nunca.

―Acabamos de hablar de ello, Henry, ahora come tu sopa y deja de llorar.

―¡Pero papá...!

―Silencio. – Interrumpió con frialdad. – Deja de llorar o te daré una verdadera razón para ello.

―Pero yo quiero ver a mi Pa y mi hermano. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza, acompañado por los sollozos desesperados, y para gran irritación de los otros Malfoy, el chico se mostró cada vez más afligido. – ¿Dónde están, papá? Por favor... ¡Por favor, quiero verlos!

―Estos no son modos de un Malfoy. – La voz fría replicó sin ningún atisbo de sentimientos. – Dentro de unas semanas, cuando volvamos a Slytherin, puedes estar con ellos.

―¡Pero...!

―Por el momento – Draco entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y el niño quedo en silencio. – los dos tienen que ser apartados de la mala influencia de este reino. Ahora come tu comida en silencio.

En silencio, sin lágrimas, Henry se colocó para cumplir con las órdenes del mayor, sus pensamientos, no obstante, centrados en su Pa y su hermano. No entendía muy bien las palabras de su padre, pero quería volver a Slytherin pronto, si eso significaba ser capaz de volver a verlos.

Draco, por su parte, pensaba en su marido. Contrariamente a lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, él no quería matar a Harry, oh no, no matarlo. Él sólo quería que su irreverente marido aprendiera una lección de una vez por todas, que olvidase aquel maldito Conde y pasase a amarlo como merecía, porque él, Draco Malfoy, era su marido legitimo. Y su amor por Harry, estaba seguro, sería siempre incondicional –y poco saludable.

―En Slytherin todo será como antes. – Dijo de nuevo, más para sí que para su lloroso hijo.

Lo que Draco no sabía, sin embargo, es que Harry poco iba a durar en esa torre fría y húmeda, herido y sin comida. Si el doncel tenía suerte, podría aguantar unos pocos días, no más. Nunca llegaría a Slytherin vivo, pero su marido ignoraba eso.

**~•~**

―¿Está seguro, su majestad?

―¿Está usted cuestionando una orden de su rey, Avery?

―No... Emm... No, de ninguna manera, su alteza.

―Bueno, entonces vamos.

El ahora rey de Durmstrang, en el lomo de su caballo negro, miró una vez más hacia los imponentes castillos forjados en piedra blanca que la familia Malfoy ocupaba en su reino, los ojos escarlata fijándose brevemente en la torre enorme y sombría que se destacaba en aquel escenario grandioso. Segundos después, Tom Marvolo Riddle, supremo gobernante de ese reino, y su mayor caballería, emprendieron la marcha hacia ese lugar.

―Lucius, ¿qué...? – Narcissa jadeó al mirar por la ventana los cientos de jinetes armados que se acercaban.

Cuando el Duque llegó hasta su esposa y miró la misma escena, sintió todo el color drenar su cara y por un momento maldijo a su hijo, al divisar al Conde Riddle delante de las tropas y entender lo que _realmente_ estaba pasando allí.

―Draco es un idiota. – Lucius pensó en voz alta. – ¿Por qué no dejó a su inútil marido abrirse de piernas al Conde? De esta manera, todo estaríamos ganando.

―¿Qué...? – Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron, mirándolo fijamente.

―Nada.

―¿Por qué ustedes están con esas caras? – El aludido entró en la sala de estar principal del castillo, acompañado de Henry, que también se preguntó por qué sus abuelos parecían haber visto un fantasma.

―Draco, hijo mío, es una tragedia.

―Mamá, ¿qué pasó?

Sin embargo, incluso antes de que la duquesa pudiera pronunciar una palabra, las puertas del castillo fueron derrumbadas y ahora, decenas de hombres blandiendo peligrosamente sus espadas estaban en el sitio.

―¿Qué significa esto?

―Esto, Duque Malfoy, significa que usted y su familia están arrestados, acusados de conspiración contra el reino.

―¡Usted...! – Draco entrecerró los ojos con odio puro, pero su padre interrumpió:

―Creo que mis órdenes fueron que el señor no colocase sus pies más aquí, Conde Riddle, y aún más inventando falsedades como este.

―Sus órdenes fueron que el Conde Tom Riddle no pisase más este lugar, pero para el rey Tom Riddle, gobernante supremo de Durmstrang, sus órdenes no significan nada. – Sonrió. – Incluso estando en mi propio reino.

―¿Qué...? ¿Usted...? ¡No, no es posible, Grindelwald...!

―Abdicó la corona en mi nombre, pero eso es todo lo que los traidores como ustedes tiene derecho de saber.

―¡Eso es absurdo! – Exclamó Narcissa con su altivez habitual.

―Avery. – Ordenó, y el sirviente inmediatamente desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a leer:

―Hemos encontrado pruebas irrefutables de que Lucius Henrique Malfoy, ayudado por su legítimo heredero, Draco Lucius Malfoy, planeó el asesinato del ex rey de Durmstrang, Gellert Grindelwald, para quedarse con los feudos con los que negociaban con su majestad. Cartas y un diario personal del Duque, que contiene dicha información, se encontraron en una de los feudos que estaban bajo su tutela. Se certifica, por lo tanto, que el duque y la duquesa –su cómplice, como atestiguan los documentos–, así como a su único hijo y heredero, habían conspirado contra el monarca que los abrigó gentilmente, contra todo el reino de Durmstrang. La sentencia ante este acto es la muerte.

―¡Cómo te atreves…! – Los ojos grises de Lucius brillaron con enojo.

―Apréndalos todos.

La orden de Tom era sencilla pero precisa y segundos más tarde, cada miembro de la familia Malfoy era sujetada firmemente por dos caballeros del reino. Los sirvientes del castillo, así como los guardias de la misma, ya habían sido sometidos y sólo las damas de Harry permanecieron libres, como el rey ordenó.

―Malfoy. – Tom fijó sus ojos en un furioso Draco. – ¿Dónde están?

Y una sonrisa arrogante pronto apareció en los labios del rubio:

―Bueno, ¿entonces todo esto es para tratar de robar lo que es mío?

―No lo preguntare dos veces. – Dijo fríamente. – ¿Dónde están Harry y mi hijo?

―Puedes llevarte al pequeño bastardo, no hace ninguna diferencia, ¡pero no pondrás tus sucias manos en mi Harry nunca!

―Harry no era tuyo, no te dejes engañar, por mucho que lo tocases él pensaba en mí, lo sabes, Malfoy. Ahora dime de una vez, ¿dónde están?

―¡Maldito seas...!

―Señor. – Una afligida McGonagall interrumpió. – En la torre, mi joven amo y el pequeño Richard están en la torre de almacenamiento de alimentos, por favor, sálvelos.

―¡Maldita bruja! – Gritó Draco, tratando de atacar a la mujer, pero los caballeros de Tom lo sujetaban con firmeza. Ella, sin embargo, ignoró al niño mimado, más preocupada por la salud de sus chicos para importarle otra cosa.

Tom, por su parte, al escuchar a la criada, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al lugar indicado, que conocía bien ya que pasó muchas temporadas en el castillo durante su infancia. Y cuando el monarca se encontró con los dos matones que hacían de guardias de aquella inmensa puerta de hierro, siquiera parpadeó antes de sacar la espada de su vaina con un solo movimiento, cortando las dos cabezas. Al instante siguiente, Tom abrió la pesada puerta para encontrarse con la escena más cruel que él, antes el general más temido de Durmstrang, hubiese visto en su vida:

Acurrucado en ese suelo de piedra fría y sucia, con sólo una sabana delgada que cubría el herido cuerpo, estaba el doncel que había ganado su corazón. Los delgados brazos abrazaban fuertemente contra su pecho, un niño con el pelo negro que parecía dormido, las huellas de las lágrimas todavía visibles en la carita infantil.

El corazón de Tom se apretó en su pecho.

Harry lo miró fijamente, pero las hermosas esmeraldas habían perdido su brillo, nubladas por la fiebre, sumergidas en un profundo delirio; los magullados labios murmurando palabras incoherentes y tiritaba de frío.

―¿Harry...? – Pregunto horrorizado, arrodillándose rápidamente al lado del pequeño cuerpo marcado.

No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Después de todo este tiempo, Tom no lo perdería de nuevo.

No lo perdería ante Draco Malfoy. No lo perdería ante la muerte. E incluso ante la locura.

― Señor Tom. – Murmuró Richard al abrir los ojos y encontrar un par exactamente igual a los suyos. – Por favor, Señor Tom... – Fue como si una pequeña llama de esperanza inundase el corazón del niño. – Ayude a mi Pa, por favor... Él... Él no está bien.

―Cálmate, pequeño, ahora estás a salvo. Todo va a estar bien.

Curiosamente, el muchacho se sintió seguro ante esas palabras, que antes pronunciadas por un debilitado Harry, no sonaban tan convincentes. Junto al señor Tom, Richard sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar.

―¿Puedes caminar? – Tom preguntó al niño, que asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, poniéndose de pie a su lado.

El rey, entonces, tomó a Harry con extrema dulzura y suavidad, como si estuviera sosteniendo una delicada joya, y salió con él fuera de allí. Cuando regresó a la sala principal del castillo, donde estaban los otros, el grito de un furioso Draco no se hizo esperar:

―¡NO! ¡APARTA TUS MANOS DE ÉL! ¡ÉL ME PERTENECE! ¡ÉL ES MÍO!

Los ojos escarlata, oscuros y peligrosos como nadie antes lo contemplase, apenas se fijaron en Draco Malfoy, encarándolo profundamente, para luego afirmar:

―Guardias, llévenlos a los calabozos del palacio de Durmstrang, la ejecución será mañana al anochecer.

―Sí, Su Majestad.

―Tom... – Se oyó una voz entonada, suplicante.

Harry, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, le susurró:

―Por favor, él no... Por favor... Sálvalo...

La temblorosa mano del doncel señaló al niño de cabello rubio y ojos llorosos que los guardias sujetaban como a su padre y sus abuelos. Y Tom comprendió rápidamente: Harry intercedía por la vida de su hijo menor, un niño inocente como su propio hijo Richard, quien, a su vez, se quedó mirando a su hermano con evidente angustia.

―Suelte al chico. – Ordenó finalmente. Al mismo tiempo, Richard corrió para tomar la manito de su hermano y con eso, infundir fuerzas uno al otro. – Richard, por favor, trae a tu hermano con nosotros.

―¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI HIJO, RIDDLE! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS A MI ESPOSO! ¡TÚ NO TIENES EL DERECHO…!

―Él no es tu hijo, Malfoy, como Harry ya no es tu marido.

Tales palabras, frías como el hielo, se hicieron eco en las paredes de piedra de la sala. Y Tom, no satisfecho, sentenció antes de abandonar el lugar que pronto sería quemado como todo el castillo:

―A partir de hoy, Draco Malfoy, no eres más que un hombre muerto.

**~•~**

La recuperación de Harry demandó tiempo y los mejores médicos de la corte, pero Tom no desistió ni un segundo siquiera, haciendo justa la promesa de no perderlo nuevamente. Así, pasada algunas semanas, el doncel estaba completamente curado, lo suficientemente sano como para seguir viviendo y disfrutar durante muchos años el porvenir con su familia. A su vez, la noticia de la traición de los Malfoy se recorrió por la inmensidad de los tres reinos, desde la boca de los miembros más ricos de las diferentes cortes, así como en la boca de los simples campesinos, denigrando totalmente el noble y antiguo nombre de esta familia.

Y el castigo de Tom a aquellos que por años maltrataron a Harry y a su hijo fue algo digno de eternizarse en la historia.

Lucius fue quemado vivo en la plaza pública para dar ejemplo a los demás y así, pagar por su sórdido crimen de "traición"; Narcisa, por ser hermana del monarca de Hogwarts, no fue asesinada, pues Tom quería evitar inestabilidades en su reciente gobierno. Ella, sin embargo, según sus propias palabras, sufrió un castigo peor que la muerte. La siempre vanidosa mujer fue enviada a un convento en los confines del reino de Durmstrang, donde tenían la cabeza rapada y fue obligada a estar en harapos por el resto de su vida, haciendo personalmente las tareas del hogar, y siendo maltratada constantemente por las Madres Superioras que la repudiaban por su supuesta traición contra reino. Sin embargo, no hay castigo peor que el concedido al heredero Malfoy.

Draco Lucius Malfoy fue encarcelado en el calabozo más frío y oscuro del palacio de Durmstrang, donde, a instancias del rey, sufriera con torturas diarias –que variaban desde planchas calientes marcando su piel, o entonces, arrancando sus ojos, así como ratas y gusanos devorando lentamente su cuerpo herido. Tal tortura, sin embargo, no se puede comparar a su mayor tormento: saber que por encima de los sucios calabozos, en el hermoso palacio, Tom y Harry vivían juntos y felices.

El doncel, por supuesto, no sabía que Draco estaba vivo, sufriendo con torturas diaria debajo de sus pies. Se imaginó que su ex marido había sido asesinado junto con Lucius el día después de su rescate. Pero de acuerdo con el juicio de Tom, la muerte inmediata de Draco Malfoy sería muy, muy poco para compensar todo el tormento que le causó.

Cinco años.

Cinco largos y agonizantes años.

Este fue el tiempo en que Draco duró hasta su muerte en los calabozos, completamente loco, mutilado y solo.

Harry, sin embargo, finalmente tuvo una vida llena de alegría. Tom había registrado a Richard como su legítimo heredero y éste era ahora el próximo en la línea para sucederle en el trono. Richard, más feliz que nunca, descubrió que tenía un padre que lo amaba. Henry, por su parte, también fue querido por Tom, y lejos de los Malfoy, se convirtió en el niño dulce y maravilloso que siempre había sido.

Eran, después de todo, una familia.

―Majestad. – Llamó Minerva.

Y Harry sonrió.

Siempre sería extraño ver a la mujer que lo criara y cuidara en todas las ocasiones llamándolo así:

―El rey Tom – Continuó. - espera su presencia en el jardín.

―Gracias, Minerva, ya voy.

Aquellas tres mujeres, sus queridas damas de compañía, no pudieron contener una sonrisa sincera al contemplar el innegable brillo de gozo en los ojos esmeralda de aquel hermoso noble que amaban como a un hijo.

En el jardín, la imponente figura de Tom Riddle miraba a los dos chicos a la distancia: Richard y Henry nunca se cansaban de jugar en el nuevo tobogán y columpio que su padre había construido. Cuando Harry llegó, fue sorprendido por los fuertes brazos que pronto envolvieron su cintura enseguida, estremeciéndose con el beso sensual que fue depositado en su nuca:

―¿Eres feliz, Harry?

La entonación seria en la voz de su marido hiso al doncel dar la vuelta en sus brazos para encararlo, abrazando su cuello y fijando sus ojos en las bellas joyas escarlata.

―Es como si viviera en un cuento de hadas, mi amor.

―Te amo.

―Lo sé. – Dijo sonriendo. – Yo también te amo.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, por lo tanto, gobernó aquel reino con sabiduría y precisión, siguiendo siempre el consejo de su consorte, que era idolatrado por la gente por su bondad y belleza angelical. Richard y Henry crecieron inseparables, disfrutando del amor de sus padres y viviendo en un hogar lleno de armonía y cariño con el que siempre habían soñado. Y para alegría de todos, la familia creció, nació tres años más tarde la pequeña Mérope Lilian Riddle, de ojos azules como el abuelo Sirius y el pelo negro increíblemente liso, y después de dos años del nacimiento de la princesa, vino al mundo el pequeño Mordred Arthur Riddle, un doncel, de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos ligeramente ensortijados.

La historia de amor del Conde Tom Marvolo Riddle y el príncipe doncel de Hogwarts, Harry James Potter-Black, fue contada a través de los siglos. Y una historia que comenzó con "Erase una vez...", no puede terminar de otra manera, sino afirmando de la manera más clásica que Tom y Harry, disfrutando de su gran amor, _vivieron felices para siempre_.

**_~•~ FIN ~•~_**

* * *

**N.T.:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta maravillosa historia hasta el final. Le agradezco también, enormemente, a **Tassy-Riddle** por permitirme traducirles esta historia. Espero que me permita de la misma manera traducirles otro de sus trabajos, pero por ahora no me queda más que decirles:

**¡Travesura Realizada!****_ ;)_**

Gracias a: **Lun Black, ValeryVampire, Aswang, miripunky, Dissaor Black, Evan Akira-kun, GabyUchiha15, Dolxe, Maddy Skellington Lidde1, Etsu Cho, Adhara Lyra Black, Maya-0196, Kidaraka, Shani 3000, Alcatraces, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Meru-Nyan, mooniemouse27, Kirstash R, setsuna-GW, Suoh Ikki, Deshaneyra, Alba marina, Neliiel, Issy21, Luna Radcliffe.**


End file.
